Bound and Broken
by Sweet Obsession
Summary: Alec and Max are finally together but what does the future have in store for them now? What type of obstacles can their relationship endure? Mysteries surround Max's DNA makeup now it's a race against time to find the answers they so desperately need.
1. Beginnings

**Title: Bound and Broken**

**Author: Sweet Obsession/Firesong**

**Summary: Alec and Max are finally together but what does the future have in store for them now? What type of obstacles can their relationship endure? Mysteries surround Max's DNA makeup now it's a race against time to find the answers they so desperately need.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel or any of the characters. **

**A/N: This is a sequel to Swap Meet. The story of Swap Meet began about mid episode of Love among the runes and I have integrated this new story to fit the episode and continue from there. You will notice several instances that are exactly like the episode but I have basically filled in the blanks to fit the storyline. I honestly think there were way too many unanswered questions in these last two episodes and of course with the cancellation of the show there was somewhat closure but not enough for my satisfaction. Enjoy! **

**( I do make strong references to Swap Meet, therefore I strongly recommend reading it first.) **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Beginnings**

"Adara mos rekali, konoss rehu jek." He repeated the line chanted for the Katara ceremony as he watched the unfolding of a much awaited event. This was the beginning of their end and he would make sure this time that nothing would stand in his way. Not only for him but for every one of his brethren who anticipated the coming.

"Agent White." A voice called out in the darkness taking him out of his thoughts.

He glanced momentarily behind him to acknowledge that he had heard the person behind him but his eyes returned quickly to the sky. "It's beautiful, isn't it?

Otto Gottleib looked up at the sky with a bit of fascination. "Hmmm. Yes, sir." He really didn't understand any of it but he had to take a moment to enjoy its splendor. Of course he had more pressing issues at hand and wanted to give the reason for disturbing his superior in his so called moment of peacefulness. "I just wanted to remind you, you've got an 8:00 with the chief of police to discuss jurisdictional issues." Why he even bothered reminding him he didn't know. He prided himself in being a good agent and even though the tasks seemed menial at times he still did them.

Ames White smirked and closed his eyes. Of course he wouldn't have forgotten but Otto insisted on reminding him of everything. He exhaled, a cloud of mist forming from his warm breath hitting the cold air surrounding him. "Right." The simple fact that he needed to ask for permission or even inform any type of authority grated on his nerves; a continuous pissing contest for control of territory. He was superior, the simple fact that he even had to pretend to be like any of them was demeaning to him and everything he knew. "Is it just me, or was this job more fun when we were covert, hunting transgenics all on our own?"

Otto had never really found much fun in it. He was simply there to take care of a threat and if that entailed capturing transgenics that were a danger to society then so be it. As much as he tried to share in his superior's enthusiasm he faked it more than anything for appearances sake. He gave a small grin as he listened to White's boasting but then his face dropped he really didn't want to put himself in this position it disgusted him. "It's getting late, sir. You should probably knock off." Deep down his words had more than one meaning. He just wished White would for once just stop.

Giving him a look of nonchalance on his comment White turned back to the sky. "What, and miss the show?" He paused at the sky. "It only happens once a year." He informed him smartly.

"Really?" _Like I care._ Otto thought to himself. What was his fascination with the stars anyway? The agent before him made it his past time to hunt down freaks for pleasure he couldn't even begin to understand why he was interested in this. "Didn't know you were into astronomy."

Ames almost rolled his eyes at the man standing behind him, he truly only put up with him because there wasn't anyone else. They were all inferior and this was the best they had provided. "There's a fair number of things you don't know about me, Otto." He said derisively.

Otto could only give an abrupt laugh. _Again like I care. _"Good night, sir."

"Good night." And he continued watching the heavens his thoughts going back to 452 and what he would do with her once he got a hold of her. _I will have you 452, if it's the last thing I do._

* * *

A soft cool breeze drifted lazily to the top of the Space Needle where Alec held Max in his arms in silent awe watching the strange display of shooting stars. It had been slightly disconcerting at first but they eventually stopped questioning the odd show of constellations and snuggled into each other and simply marveled at it. An hour into in Alec felt the slow and steady pace of Max's breathing and knew she had drifted off to sleep. He knew she didn't get much of it as it was and after the long not to mention stressful day they both had, he let her rest. He stopped watching the shooting stars and watched her instead. Moving her hair lightly he allowed his eyes to travel to every line and contour of her face. He loved the dark color of her skin, the delicate set of her eyebrows and if her eyes had been open he would forever stare in the depth of brown in them. He adored the fullness of her soft pink lips and ached to kiss them again. He smiled at the softened cooled expression from sleep in contrast to the usual fire that made her so breathtaking in anger; finally marveling with the fact that she was right there in his arm.

Gently rubbing her hand he brought it closer to kiss her wrist and stopped in astonishment. There was a small symbol on her skin and right before his eyes more of them were slowly appearing and he inhaled sharply with shock. He didn't know what it meant but his skin began to crawl with trepidation. Examining it thoroughly and without meaning to he sat up to get a better look and she moaned in her sleep. _This is sooo not good._ His eyes widened with worry and he tried to find saliva in his suddenly dry mouth.

He was torn between the decision to either tell her now or wait until she woke herself. Deciding to wait for a moment he set her hand back down slowly and looked back up to the sky as if searching the darkness for an answer. He tried to think of possible reasons why this would happen to Max and what it was but he came up empty. It was common to have a bar code appear on the back of their necks they all had them it was embedded in their DNA but he had never seen anything like this. He gently rubbed her arm with his hand and the more he thought about it, the more worried he became. Biting his lip he whispered her name. "Max…" He moved a little and she stirred. "C'mon Maxie..."

Max had been in a deep sleep when she heard him say her name and woke slowly. His hands were moving along her arms and she raised herself up slightly. "What's wrong?" She could have sworn there was a hint of uneasiness to his voice.

Alec had no idea how to tell her without her panicking. It wasn't happening to him and he was already there he knew without a doubt she was going to freak out. "Look I don't know how to tell you this…" He started but instead of saying anything else he lifted her hand and turned it so she could look at the inside of her wrist.

Max breathed slowly and her eyes widened in alarm at what she saw. A rune formed and she stopped moving in fear. The only sound was the pounding in her ears and she turned slowly to look at Alec.

He could feel her tense in his arms and his other arm tightened around her waist. When she turned to look at him he tried to erase any fear from his facial expression so she wouldn't see how anxious he was and frantically tried to break the tension with a joke. "Your bar code's not enough, you're getting tattoos now?"

She turned back and lifted her arm to look again. "Oh my God." She whispered in awe.

He was hoping she'd have a better idea what they were than he did. "What the hell are they?"

She swallowed and finally moved out of his arms "I don't know." She raised herself and looked down at him. "Alec?" She said his name desperately as if he would have an answer and he raised himself from the platform to stand in front of her.

He could see the panic clear across her face and reached out for her hands. "Just don't panic ok?" He tried to soothe her.

She moved away abruptly and stared back at his impassive face. "How am I not supposed to panic?" She couldn't understand how he could just look at her and be so cool about the whole thing. "I'm turning into a living, breathing Etch-A-Sketch!" She looked back to her arm and there were rows of runes now all lined up neatly and she had no idea what it meant.

"Don't freak out okay." He put his hands out in front of him and tried to take a hold of her but she pulled back again.

"Don't freak out? How could I not! Look!" She showed him her arm again and pulled at the sleeves of his gray sweater. "Oh my God." To her horror there were more across her arms and she unzipped the collar and there were more on her neck.

"Okay you're putting an Etch-A-Sketch to shame." He blurted out as his eyes got rounder.

"You think?" She shot back and then brought her arm closer to her face. "Why aren't they stopping?" She said as they continuously formed.

"Look I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for it, we'll figure it out okay?"

"Reasonable explanation?" She countered shrilly. "Alec?" She said his name again in disbelief at what he had just said. "How could you be so calm?!" She finally questioned angrily. It was easier to be angry than frightened.

He hadn't wanted to appear callous he had simply tried to remain composed for her benefit. "Max panicking isn't going to do us any good I'm trying to keep a level head here." His voice was seriously flat. He didn't want to admit that it scared the shit out of him too.

She remained quiet for a few moments searching his eyes for a sign of emotion but there were none. Come to think of it, it was probably a good thing too because if he were panicking like she was she wouldn't be able to handle it. _Cindy was right, he is my rock. _"I'm sorry…I'm just…Alec…I'm scared."

"I know, let's just go home. I promise we'll figure it out. First thing in the morning okay?" He approached her and held her in his arms. A few moments after he took her hand and started walking back towards the exit and she followed him.

Walking back to his apartment Max barely said a word to him and he kept giving her sidelong glances to make sure she was alright. He really didn't know what to say to her because he was just as confused and concerned as she was. When they got back to his apartment she took off her shoes and headed for the couch. Alec walked to his bedroom to change and came back out a few moments later wearing black sweat pants and a blue t-shirt. When he walked back into the living room he noticed she had curled up on his couch. "You know I just realized we didn't eat today and I'm starving." He said to her hoping to make her think of something else other than those strange symbols. Only Max never said anything she simply sat there. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a soda from the fridge. "Max?"

Max couldn't stop thinking about what this meant. Her thoughts kept going back to what Renfro had said. "_You're the one we've been looking for."_ What had she meant? "_Find Sandeman."_ She had always kept it in the back of her mind but hadn't found out anything other than what Joshua had told her. Now she knew she would have to if she would get answers to this new mysterious complication in her life. She vaguely heard Alec talking to her because she was too preoccupied with her tumultuous thoughts.

Setting his unopened can of soda on the counter he walked over to the couch and kneeled in front of her. His hand reached out and held hers. "Max…do you want to go see if we can find out anything now?" He offered softly knowing it would be the only way she'd get some peace of mind. It wasn't only for her but for him, he knew he'd breathe easier knowing.

Her sad brown eyes watched his and she finally answered him. "Please."

"Come on." He said as he pulled her from the couch. "I think I have an idea where to start." Heading back towards his room he changed again and walked back out wearing jeans, a similar gray sweater to the one she was wearing over top his blue t-shirt complete with his gray leather jacket.

It never ceased to amaze her how comfortable he always appeared not to mention gorgeous. What amused her was that he barely even had to try, he looked good in anything. "Ready?" He asked as he watched her staring at him. "What?"

She really didn't need to do much just slip her shoes on. "Yeah." She shook her head at his second question. "Just always wondered where you get all your clothes or find time to shop, for a soldier you seem to be pretty fashionable."

At that he smiled with a playful wiggle of his eyebrows. "You're just jealous you can't wear my clothes anymore." She tugged on the shirt she had borrowed that morning.

"Well that's different, you miss being in my body I know it." He winked at her.

"Yeah especially now." She said acerbically. "I would like to see how you would react to suddenly sprouting some weird alphabet." With those words he opened the door and they walked out.

It was a half hour later that Alec passed through the fence of Terminal City his breath making clouds of white mist in the cool air. "You know they should just call it Transgenic Central instead of Terminal City; they'd still get to call it TC but it would be more fitting; you know a play on words." He pondered out loud with a grin trying to cut the silence between him and Max. She had barely said a word since leaving and when he had tried to hold her hand she had vaguely noticed him without really noticing the action.

"Yeah." She quietly agreed with him and when she didn't rebuke his incessant rambling with a snarky remark he knew she was shutting him out.

Examining the area he could see the scattered littering of papers accompanied with the odd object that would roll away with the wind. The dirt and stains on the street were so profuse he wrinkled his nose in disgust, the buildings were so dilapidated carrying the same amount of grime it was a miracle some of them were still standing and suddenly he was happy for his small apartment it wasn't extravagant but at least it was his and it was clean. Being a well trained soldier he would have bedded down pretty much anywhere he needed to out of necessity but he didn't wish this place on anyone. A thought struck him and he frowned. "Maxie…could you imagine living here?"

"Yeah." She agreed again and this time he tsked his tongue. Giving up trying to talk to her he stuffed his hands in his pockets and continued in silence.

No matter how hard she tried to pay attention to him she couldn't. Too many things were just playing over and over in her head. She thought of White and his breeding cult, Renfro with her mysterious admission and then these new strange symbols. She couldn't help feeling like they were all linked somehow. Just that previous week she had given Joshua his medallion and when Dix had noticed it had said something strange. "_It's sort of a caduceus. You know, the wand carried by Hermes…messenger of the gods." _And Joshua had turned to her. _"Messenger like you."_ She had smiled because of the fact that she was a Jam Pony Messenger but now that she thought about it she was now a carrier of one. She didn't want to be a messenger especially now. Was that what these symbols were? A message? Would it be too much to ask for a moment of peace in her life? She knew she would never get normal but did it always have to be one bad guy after the other, or something mysterious surrounding her genetic makeup?

All she wanted was to be able to sit down with Alec for the night and just do anything; she didn't care what it was as long as she could be alone with him and not have anything to worry about. That thought made her remember that he was right there with her and she had been ignoring him. Glancing sideways at him she could now see that his posture was rigid and she noticed his jaw muscle stand out as he bit down. She stopped and touched his arm. "Alec." He stopped and turned to look at her carefully hiding his emotion. Again the jaw flexed and she sighed; he was trying to remain silent. "I'm …I'm not ignoring you. I… Just have too much on my mind right now."

His eyes reflected what little light there was, she could see they were sad with worry and he spoke to her. "Max..." He took his hands out of his pockets and played with them. "This affects me too you know. I mean all of a sudden my girl magically starts sprouting these weird symbols on her skin." He motioned to her arms. "I tried acting cool about it because I didn't want you to panic anymore than you needed to. You have enough to worry about but you know this freaks me out as much as it does you." He finally admitted to her his fear and she could see him swallow.

Of course he was worried but she had been so busy with her own fear she didn't stop to think of what this could mean for him too. What affected her now affected him. "I know…I'm sorry." Apologizing she approached him, raising herself slightly she kissed him. "Actually if you hadn't been here with me I would really be freaking out right now."

Raising his eyebrow he smirked. "You mean it gets worse?" He joked and she slapped his arm.

"Really gotta change that sign." He whispered to himself and it was her turn to raise her eyebrow questioningly and he waved it away. "Never mind."

When they walked into the building that housed most of the transhumans they stopped as one looking through the small room. Max was surprised to see it was actually pretty busy for this time of night. To their left on a raised platform were a series of TV's set up in a haphazard fashion surrounding a few computers with several monitors. Most of them were playing important news broadcasts and anything that may alert them to anything out of the ordinary or something pertaining to transgenics.

To their right there was a small gathering of a few X5's accompanied by Mole and Joshua. They seemed to be standing around a map discussing plans and maneuvers. Mole was adorned with his usual shotgun slung over his shoulder and his awful smelling stogy. Joshua was aptly paying attention trying not to miss a thing and nodded his head every few seconds.

Dix had been keeping constant vigil on the screens before him and without turning around to the newcomers called out. "Hi guys." He had seen them long before they entered the building thanks to the cameras set up around the perimeter to prevent un-welcomed guests in TC.

Max looked at Alec with a raised eyebrow in question and he just shrugged. "He's been doing that." He said casually and he finally turned around to face them. His pale misshapen hairless head reflected the light and he nodded his one good eye examining them.

Max had always been scared of what she was told as a small child were 'Nomlies. Being around Joshua had helped but now in the presence of actual genetic anomalies that were badly deformed her fear had struck anew but she wouldn't let it show. She gave him a smile and nodded at him.

Alec having spent more time in the basement than most of the transgenic he knew was more at ease with the entire concept and spoke up first. "Hey Dix what's happening?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary." He informed them and then pointed to his computer. "Check this out Alec." He motioned for him to approach and Max stayed behind assessing the people around her.

A dark haired X5 appeared to be occupied with his motorcycle not too far from her and didn't pay much attention to anyone else. When he raised his head she recognized him as Biggs and he finally noticed her. He gave her a warm smile and she returned it. He had just appeared about a week and a half ago and was now the newest employee at Jam Pony. She hadn't really gotten to know him that much yet but from what Alec had told her they used to be unit mates back at Manticore. So obviously him and Alec were close friends and seemed to share the same sense of humor. Just what he needed someone to encourage his antics.

Max walked up the steps to join Alec paying attention to the exchange of words again. "Can I borrow your computer for a bit?" She stopped abruptly at his question but didn't say anything. She had never in the entire time that she had known Alec seen him approach let alone look at a computer. He had simply been content sitting back in the shadows letting Logan do his thing.

Dix got up out of his chair. "Sure Alec, just keep an eye out will you. I'm going to take a little break, oh and let me know what you think about it."

"You got it Pal." He slapped his shoulder and Dix walked off without looking back. Pulling the chair out Alec sat in it and Max dropped the look of surprise and stood next to him. "Okay at the chance of sounding ignorant. Do I dare ask what you think you're doing?"

"Maxie you have so little faith in me." He said with a smile. "You think Logan's the only one who can work a computer?"

Relaxing beside him she sat and watched him with interest. "I never…" She left unfinished her words as his fingers flew quickly over the keyboard and a few windows appeared.

Alec had never really told her about his extensive computer knowledge and some of the things he was capable of doing because with Logan around he simply didn't have to. "Exactly Max, you've never asked. Besides I don't really go for the geeky, nerdy look, it kinda cramps my style." He gave her a mischievous grin and she shook her head at him her surprise replaced with interest.

Now that those symbols had appeared on her body he wasn't about to sit back and wait for something to fall into his lap this was too important so he took matters into his own hands. Not for the first time he quietly thanked Manticore for what they continuously drilled into his head in a successful attempt to create the perfect soldier. Well they had succeeded in one aspect. He knew exactly what he was doing as for the attitude no one would ever be able to change that.

With nimble fingers he continued typing and Max quietly thanked her enhanced observational skills for being able to keep up; the windows were popping up so fast filling up with series of letters and numbers. She didn't think a regular person would have been able to follow. The look of interest she had given him finally turned to awe. She could work a computer herself if the need arose but not to that extent.

Joshua had noticed the presence of his two closest friends and approached controls. Out of nowhere he called out excitedly. "Little fella!" His shout managed to startle Max making her turn around. He was so happy to see her that if he would have had a tail he would have been wagging it. As he approached he noticed Alec at the computer. "And medium fella."

He took Max up in a tight hug lifting her off the ground and she smiled in genuine pleasure. Out of everyone in the room the two X5s before him were his favorite for obvious reasons. Max was the one that helped him escape Manticore but she was also the first to have accepted him and he loved her kind nature towards him. Alec he liked for entirely different reasons he was his buddy, together the two of them had fun and there truly was never a dull moment when Alec was around.

"Hey big fella." Max said when he set her to the ground and she tried to catch her breath. She was like a little sister to him and even though she thought it was her duty to protect him he felt like it was his to protect her.

Approaching the blond X5 with his arms wide open he stopped when Alec quickly put out his hands in refusal. "Thanks Pal but I'll pass." He shot him a bright smile which he returned. That was the thing with Alec no matter what happened all Joshua really had to do was take a look at his smile and be near his easy going manner and he was caught up with his good humor.

Dropping his arms, his white teeth stood out of his wide mouth in a grin. "So good to see you two together, finally." Joshua had no idea they truly were together he simply meant at the same time but Max shared a smile with Alec. It had been a few days since he had seen them last which had been around the misfortunate heat incident.

"It's good to see you too Joshua." Max smiled remembering how he had given who he thought was Alec, company. Truly it had been a change to have him be there for her instead of the other way around like it usually was.

"You both okay?" They nodded as one and Alec went back to the monitor leaving Max to catch up with him. "Just give me a few minutes okay." His fingers continuously worked over the keys and Max withdrew her attention to her shaggy haired friend.

"I'm having a bit of a crisis." She admitted and Joshua's smile slipped slightly at her words. Concern marred his face and he examined her for the cause of the crisis. "What wrong with Max?" He managed to ask but before she said anything there was a small bleep from the computer.

"Hello, anybody there?" Logan's voice came through and Alec stopped what he was doing and made the connection allowing his image to appear on screen. "Hey Logan, what's up?" Alec's voice was monotone. He didn't hate Logan but he wasn't partial to him either he just really put up with him with a differential attitude. Especially after that morning they'd both come to a silent agreement but that didn't mean he had to like the guy.

Max stopped talking to Joshua as she heard his voice and got closer to Alec.

"Hey Alec." Logan finally said. It hadn't been that long ago when they were all sitting in his living room waiting for the results to the absence of the virus and now they were facing each other again. She rested her hand on Alec's shoulder giving it a squeeze and he moved the chair to give her a better view.

"Hey." She said as she looked back to the monitor.

"Max." Logan said in genuine surprise but his expression changed quickly. "What's going on?"

"I'm actually having a bit of a problem…" She said slowly.

Alec quirked his eyebrow at that and move closer to the screen. "She's sugarcoating it Logan, it's more like a big problem." Getting up from his chair he grabbed the camera off the top of the monitor and directed it at her wrist. "Check these out, they just popped up." He said and Max pulled up her sleeve to give him a better picture.

Logan looked at the screen and said the only thing he could think of at that moment. "Huh." He started to bite his lip in thought.

Max's voice came through the speaker of the monitor with a ring of irritation in it. "'Huh' as in 'Strange but I know exactly what it is huh?' Or 'Huh? What the hell is going on?'" Her eyes tightened as she looked at Alec who was holding the small camera with a serious expression.

Logan got a bit closer to his monitor. "Closer to the second one." He paused with a thought and then asked. "So they just popped up? You didn't do anything…come into contact with anyone, drink anything?"

Max immediately looked at Alec with his questions. _Come into contact with anyone…Oh God yes. _She almost smiled at that but didn't. She knew that wasn't it, at least she hoped it wasn't that would be more than scary. _Drink anything? What the hell is he thinking? _She had to stop herself from rolling her eyes at Logan. "Yeah, I drank a bottle of something that said 'tattoos from within.'" She looked at the camera and gave Logan a smirk that made Alec proud. "Was that wrong?"

Keeping a straight face Alec mentally laughed and looked back to the monitor where Logan sat staring back at them.

Logan could feel her impatience through the screen at his questions. "Hey, take it easy."

Keeping her eyes on the camera she finally dropped the sarcastic attitude. "Sorry. It's just freaking me out." She dropped her arm and watched Logan.

Feeling a sense of familiarity he spoke up again. "They look a little like the symbol on Joshua's medallion." Max stopped at his words in thought. _They do._ Logan's soft spoken voice got her attention again. "Maybe they're like your bar code. Some sort of genetically encoded imprint…designed to appear on your skin at a given time."

"What for and why now?" She asked with a frown.

"I don't know." He finally admitted at a loss. "Maybe it's a message." He tried again.

_My thoughts exactly. _"From who?" Her first thought went back to Renfro and what she had said only she didn't want to let herself lean on that it scared her too much.

Joshua finally spoke up after listening to the entire conversation. "Father." It was like he knew without a doubt with the certainty in his voice and he confirmed her unspoken suspicion.

Max finally turned to look at him and Joshua looked back at Alec as that information settled for both of them. Alec was the first to recover. "Well whatever it is we'll find out soon enough."

"I'll keep my eyes open, do some research and see if I can find out anything. I'll let you get back to what you were doing." He said softly as if expecting her to object but she simply nodded with. "Thanks Logan."

With those words he severed the connection and Alec set the camera back on the monitor. He went back to the computer and Max looked at Joshua. "Do they look familiar to you?" She asked almost pleadingly hoping he would give her the answer she was looking for.

He shook his head and his face turned sad from not being able to provide her with an answer. Alec came around and clapped his back lightly. "Its okay Josh don't worry about it."

Max watched Alec walk back down the stairs away from them and looked back to the computer. It was set the same way it had been with no indication of him even working on it. "So that's it?" She questioned with curiosity and a bit of expectation. "What did you do?"

Joshua looked at both of them remaining quiet like he usually did simply observing their behavior. Something seemed off between them he just couldn't put his finger on it. The only difference he could make offhand was the fact that they smelled differently, they smelled alike. Almost as if their scent was combined and made a new one.

Alec gave her a sly grin. "Max, now we just wait."

_Don't panic. He knows what he's doing... Does he?_ She couldn't help feeling a bit of skepticism at his words. "Wait for what?"

He waived her over and she followed him down the stairs. "I created a nifty little program. No one will even know it's there; it's quietly working in the background. It will find any information we need that comes relatively close to these symbols." He explained and her eyes widened slightly. "I didn't know you could do that."

"Well I'm not one to blow my own horn." At those words she guffawed. "Uh huh."

"Okay well I can't do anything about the looks baby." He winked but the amused expression changed to one she hadn't seen very often. The one she had only seen when things were of deep significance and of serious consequence; Manticore and his past. "This… I don't really share unless I have to."

She didn't say anything else to that and just nodded in agreement. He was right it wasn't something she usually boasted about either. When you were used to doing something you were taught since childhood it became second nature not something out of the ordinary or something to brag about. Especially when those skills could save your life and keeping them secret was key. Alec was watching her and took her hand bringing her closer. "Just give it a bit of time ok? Have I ever let you down?" He asked and then as he saw her open her mouth to answer he pulled her in and kissed her. "Don't answer that."

Joshua had been watching them and he practically jumped off his chair when they kissed. "Oh! Oh! Max and Alec getting busy?!" He blurted out his face broke into a huge grin and he barked in his excitement.

Alec and Max both jumped when he barked and looked up at Joshua stunned. Everyone else around them stopped what they were doing and stared at the couple.

There was another small bark and Joshua laughed followed by Alec who just couldn't help himself getting caught up in the gentle giant's excitement. He looked back at Max whose eyes had grown bigger and he saw her swallow as she looked around them to the people staring.

Alec gave her a look as if saying 'Should I tell him or should you?' and she finally relented. If she let Alec do it he'd probably just blurt out something along the lines of. "Yeah Pal we've been busy and she's enjoying it." Just to poke fun at it and his friend's innocence, then she'd have to slap him for good measure. "Uhm big fella. Alec and I…we're…" She was looking for the right words and being subject to everyone's attention didn't help any. Alec was actually surprised she got that far considering her usual detachment when it came to relationships. Like everyone else he waited for her next words but they never came.

Joshua saved her when he practically ran down the steps to take them both in a hug. "So happy for Max and Alec. Joshua could tell something different." He admitted proudly letting them go. Pointing to his nose in indication he looked down with a glint of joy in his eyes. "Max and Alec smell special." Was the only way he could explain the slight dissimilarity in their usual scent.

At that Max averted her eyes with a small groan thinking he was referring to sex but Alec spoke up, curious as always. "What do you mean special?"

He raised his head as if sniffing them and cocked his head to the side in thought. "No more Max and Alec." He pointed to each individually and then put his hands together. "Something new."

"Really." He replied slowly in thought. So they smelled different maybe he smelled love like he could smell fear? Alec just shrugged his shoulder at that he had a heightened perception of smell but nothing like their canine friend's ability so he had to trust what he had said. He hadn't really noticed anything different between them just the fact that he could now sense her whenever she was near him. That was something he had never experienced before, no matter how much it was ingrained in him to sense someone before they crept up on him, with Max it was different.

Dix walked back into the room and looked at the trio and gave a shy smile. "Thanks Dix." Alec said and he nodded his head and took up his place back at the computer. "Did you get to do what you wanted?" He asked and Alec grinned. "Yeah."

The monocular clad transhuman smiled at Alec. "You X5s and your skills. I know my way around a computer, I've read and learned a lot but some of the things you come up with still amazes me. Just tell me the processor isn't going to explode in my face and I'll be happy."

Alec laughed at that. "No bud, you won't even know it's there. I'll come back to check on it tomorrow."

"Okay then." He finally nodded and went back to the monitors.

Alec looked from Joshua to Max. "You ready to go?"

Max nodded her head and gave Joshua a hug only able to reach his waist. "I'll see you later big guy."

Alec gave him a smile as he walked past him. "See you tomorrow."

Joshua's smile had grown to permanency. "Bye…" And then he had to add it again almost as if he didn't believe it himself. "Max and Alec getting busy." At those words Dix turned around with a comical expression on his face his mouth hanging open.

Alec shook his head with a smirk and Max's eyes widened with his words and Dix's expression. Walking out of TC it was a few minutes before they passed the gate and were back out on the streets of Seattle.

"You know he's really obsessed with you getting some." Alec pointed out with a chuckle and Max rolled her eyes at him. "I'm just saying." He held his hands out in surrender.

"Yeah well by this time tomorrow everyone in TC will know." She said in regret.

Alec stopped in his tracks at her tone of voice. "Is that a bad thing?" he frowned and she stopped turning around to face him.

"No…" She said meekly. "It's just that…" She didn't think she could put up with the same reaction over and over again. She didn't like to have her life made public for everyone to know. Logan still talked with some people in TC and they all knew about the issue with the virus. How was she supposed to explain that it was no longer there? That the real reason she was with Alec had nothing to do with the fact that she couldn't be with Logan. How could she possibly tell Alec this without him feeling or getting the wrong picture?

He could see she was stalling. "It's just what Max?" He could practically see her come up with answers but one after the other discarded them simply staring at him. He got tired of waiting for an answer and he provided her with one. "Are you ashamed to be with me?" He said quietly.

"No." She said quickly and her eyes softened at what could possibly be going through his head. "God, no. Of course not."

He was instantly relieved and relaxed. "Well that's good to know. What is it then?"

"I just, I don't want it to be this big deal. You know? OOohhh Max and Alec are together wonder what happened to Logan?" She finally blurted out her hands moving with her words. "Is it so wrong to want to keep it on the down low?" She asked quietly.

He pressed his lips together making the dimples in the corner of his mouth appear which meant he wasn't impressed. "First it is a big deal, at least for me. Second, there's nothing wrong with keeping it low key but you don't have to make it sound like it's so outrageous to let them know. Last if I could do it myself I would tell them all if I could." His facial expression then softened and he reached for her hair moving a lock behind her ear. "I want them all to know you're my girl."

That low voice accompanied with a simple touch from him sent her skin on fire. She leaned into his hand as it moved to her cheek. "I do to."

He could almost hear her hesitation. "But?" He offered for her and dropped his hand leaving her feeling cold where he'd just touched her.

She swallowed. "I just don't want them to think…" She couldn't even finish the thought. She didn't want them to think she couldn't make up her mind that she was with Alec out of pretense. She had to remind herself that she wasn't going to lie to him anymore.

"Who cares what they think?" He said softly pulling her in to give her a kiss but she moved away. "I care! I don't want them to think we're together because…"

Sighing he watched her expectantly; he was getting tired of her incomplete thoughts. "Because of what? He panned out. _If she says something about Logan again I'm going to snap._

"Just forget it." She finally sighed seeing the expression on his face. He really wasn't making it any easier on her. "I don't want to fight about this Alec."

"Who says we're fighting? Last I checked this was called talking." His green eyes were now intensely gauging her next words.

"Well you keep thinking there's this big conspiracy when all I want is to keep you to myself, is that so bad?"

He knew that wasn't the reason and again he bit down to contain a retort. He didn't want to fight either. "Why do you always have to make things so complicated Max? It's simple we're together end of story. I for one couldn't care less what kind of story goes around because I know the truth and that's all that matters."

"I'm not making everything complicated. I just couldn't stand it if…"

Alec cut her off before she headed where he thought. "Whatever Max. If it bothers you so much then we'll just keep it a big secret okay? Starting now." He said levelly waving his hand as if pushing it aside and walked away from her.

"Alec!" She called after him but he just kept walking. She looked up to the sky for some type of help and briefly noticed there were still shooting stars. She just wanted to scream at them out of frustration. When she looked back he hadn't stopped walking she just blew out some air. "That's not what I meant." She said quietly and when he didn't turn again she called out. "Fine!" Angrily she walked in the opposite direction.

* * *

If you're reading please review :) it encourages me to write and that way you'll get your chapters faster :) Thanks!


	2. Looking Through The Glass

**A/N: Well thank you for the reviews everyone I appreciate it :). Here's the next chapter for all you wonderful readers. **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Looking through the glass.**

Angrily Alec walked back to his apartment barely noticing anything around him. All he seemed to be able to think about was Max and what had just happened. He just didn't understand the sudden change in her. That very morning she had admitted her feelings right in front of Logan and the Doc without really caring but now she was afraid of people in TC knowing? It just didn't make sense. Before he knew it he had already made it home. Without bothering to turn on any lights he took off his boots and headed to his bedroom. Taking his cell phone out of his pocket he set it on the dresser and hung his leather jacket on the small hook of his closet door.

Sitting down on his bed he leaned his elbows on his knees and leaned his head in his open palms grabbing at some of his blond hair in frustration. It had gotten somewhat longer lately and he vaguely thought of cutting it again but remembered why he had let it grow in the first place. Max had kept hounding him about showing off his bar code and now it was just starting to grow long enough to curl slightly at the neck managing to partially hide his identity to experienced eyes. He smiled sourly at that, it always came back to Max. To anyone who knew where to look they could easily see how she had become part of everything that was his life.

Forgetting about the small grooming issue he rose from the bed and took off his sweater and t-shirt revealing a smooth muscular toned chest. Taking off his jeans he threw them in the corner of the room and averted his gaze trying to overlook the mess he was making. He had always kept a military lifestyle, making sure that everything was clean and in order. Slowly he had allowed himself to let it slip to break the routine but no matter how much he had tried some habits died hard others were just unbreakable.

Sighing he got up from the bed grabbed the freshly strewn clothes and folded it neatly, setting it on his dresser. No matter how he tried to divert his thoughts from her he simply couldn't and again the argument played over in his head. Picking up his cell phone he opened the clam and looked at the keypad for a few minutes debating on calling her. Deciding against it he closed it and set it back down with a sigh.

He thought about getting dressed again and just leaving the apartment to seek her out but he knew how that would turn out. They'd fight again and it would probably come to blows this time; so was the definition of their relationship. That's what usually came between two strong and dominant characters when all else failed they'd duke it out; at least that's how it was for them. As much as he loved her she was stubborn as hell and when she made a decision on something it took a large amount of convincing and a miracle to talk her out of it, she would only dig her heels in deeper.

Irritated he slammed his hand into the dresser pushing it into the wall managing to crack some of the already chipped paint. He hated fighting with her especially now. All over some stupid argument about people knowing about them. _So what?_ He knew he was right and had been hurt that she would even try to deny the entire thing. All because of what? She was trying to save face? Was she was trying to protect Logan's integrity, hers or his? One thing Max failed to realize was that even though he made it appear as if nothing bothered him, that he couldn't care less about the things surrounding him he had been taught to read people with accuracy. She had lied to him tonight and he hated it.

Trying to just put it in the back of his mind he crawled into bed and attempted to get some sleep. Even though he was still pretty pissed he was also extremely concerned about her. He was going to try and get to the bottom of this strange occurrence of symbols on her skin. He tossed and turned for a good hour but eventually he did find sleep. It was a fretful and nightmare laced slumber filled with strange symbols and red laser beams. Then the room changed to the medical lab in Manticore where he was strapped in a metal chair as they approached with a flame. He thrashed against his restraints but he couldn't escape. He was greeted with his ear piercing screams along with the stench of burned skin; his.

* * *

Max stormed into her apartment slamming the door and headed for her bedroom throwing herself on her bed. She hugged her pillow fiercely and screamed into it. She was angry at herself for not giving him the real reason for her denial but furious at Alec because he had been right on some points. She always had to complicate things and no matter how much she tried to get Logan out of her life her complications always seemed to revolve around him. Did Alec suddenly expect everything that had consisted of her life for the past two years to disappear? That she'd be able to wipe the slate clean and move on as if nothing had happened? That was her side of the argument the one she had failed to mention.

What did she really care anyway? She had never given a shit what people thought of her before why start now? She hated this, fighting with him but she wasn't about to be the one to admit it; to admit that he was right. She tried to convince herself that she had a good reason for not wanting people to know but apart from the Logan factor she couldn't come up with a single one. Turning around in her bed she looked up at her ceiling and sighed. She wanted to go to him, to be in his arms again but even she had difficulty swallowing her pride sometimes. Besides, even if she tried talking to him now there wouldn't be much cuddling, they'd probably end up fighting again.

She slowly sat up in bed and realized that this was the first time she'd been in her room in the last week. Amazingly enough it was like a storm had gone through her room and instead of wreaking havoc had made it spotless. She knew it wasn't Cindy because she knew better about touching her things, it had to be Alec. Who knew he was such a clean freak? That made her smile for a moment but then her emotions came crashing down again and her eyes watered followed by her anger.

She rose from the bed and took off her jeans, his sweater and her tank top. Examining her arms she tried to make sense of the runes on her skin and gave up trying after a few minutes. She had been about to take out a fresh tank top but instead grabbed his sweater slipping it over her head again. She brought it up to smell it and smiled. Getting into bed she hugged herself managing to curl up in a little ball and tried to find some much needed sleep. She tossed and turned for hours but sleep evaded her at every turn.

Finally giving up she took her blanket left the room and went to curl up on the couch. She watched the room in silence replaying everything in her head. Now that she stopped to look she realized that Alec had left his mark here as well and her eyes fell on the TV. She turned it on and without bothering to change the channel watched the first thing that came on. Luckily for her it was a late night movie and it diverted her attention long enough that she managed to fall asleep on the couch.

* * *

Original Cindy woke and headed for the kitchen to make herself some much needed coffee. She tied the string to her housecoat and dragged her pink fluffy bunny slippers across the cold floor. She noticed the TV was still on and frowned. Walking towards it she glanced to the couch and noticed a small form huddled under a blanket. She recognized Max's dark hair and was surprised she was even sleeping. She quickly concluded that whatever must have happened the previous day with Logan had been settled or she wouldn't be here. Turning the TV off, she headed back to the stove and yawned. She rummaged around taking out a metal pot, filled it with water and set it on the stove.

The small amount of noise was enough to wake Max. She slowly stretched her cramped muscles, pulled the blanket off her face and squinted from the bright light filtering through the window. Groaning she pulled the blanket back up over her head, no matter how warm and beautiful the day seemed she didn't care. She turned around and reached for a pillow to snuggle and remembered she was on the couch. She suddenly missed the comfort of Alec's bed and sighed; it wasn't really the bed she missed it was waking up next to him she longed for.

"Okay Original Cindy not complainin' but you gonna stay there all day?" She heard her best friend and raised her head peeking over the back of the couch.

"Sorry, I'm just having a bad day." She leaned her head on the armrest and sighed.

"Already? You not even outta bed or should I say couch yet." She gave the snarky remark and smiled.

Max gave a fleeting smile. "No but let's just say the last one didn't end so well so I doubt this one will get better."

"Is it Logan?" She promptly asked. A lot could be misinterpreted from Max's comment and even though she had unspoken issues with the cyber journalist she didn't wish him dead.

"No, he's fine. I…" Max started to speak but then waved it off. "It doesn't matter." With that she rose from the couch and walked towards her.

Cindy took a look at her boo. She was wearing a sweater that was too big for her and reached just below her thighs. "Nice sweater. You trying out a new style?" She asked and Max looked down with a smile. "You could say that." She poured two coffees and slid one across the counter to her friend. "So tell Original Cindy what's got you in a funk."

"I don't even know where to start." Max said slumping in the chair. "Just forget it." She reached over for the coffee and O.C. grabbed her arm. "What's this?" Her fingers grazed a symbol and Max withdrew her arm.

"That would be one of my problems." She said slowly unable to avoid the issue any longer. Pushing the shirt back over her wrist she tried not to panic again now that she'd been reminded of it.

"One?" Cindy gave a puckered brow in question urging her friend to continue.

When Max failed to answer her O.C. screwed her mouth in a grimace. "Is it about Alec?"

It never failed to amaze Max how Cindy always seemed to get to the heart of the matter in so short of time. "Not really." She said in a low voice trying to avoid the painful subject.

"So tell me what happened between the two o'you dis time?" She asked pointedly and Max averted her gaze.

"Well it's a long story and well I don't really… I don't even know what happened one minute we were talking and the next we were fighting."

"So what's new? What were you fightin' bout?" O.C. drank a bit of her coffee and added a bit of sugar to it; no matter how much she tried to disguise the taste there was always that horrid bitter flavor to it. Compliments of everything post pulse. Everything was just a poor imitation.

"Well… like I said it's stupid." She said with finality hoping she wouldn't have to divulge the details.

Cindy wasn't easily fooled. "On whose part?" She leaned in with a no nonsense attitude.

Finally caught with no excuse she told Cindy the entire story from the previous day and night. The more she talked the stupider it all seemed, the angrier she got and the more she wanted to forget it had ever happened. When she was done giving her the whole story Cindy sat in front of her third cup of coffee watching her in silence. Max stared at her with a waiting look in her brown eyes and eventually she broke the stillness. "I love the both of you but sometimes you both stupid." She said forthrightly and Max stared back in surprise. Her instinct was just to walk out of the room and disregard the comment; she just wanted to be right. Cindy could read her easily and stretched her hand out to touch her hand. "First off you hurt his feelings and dat's why he reactin' the way he is. How would you feel if he denied lovin' you or tried to hide it?"

"But I didn't" Max protested and Cindy held her hand up. "You didn't have to but the message was the same. He thinks it, that's all dat matters." With that Max pushed away her cup of coffee. "Well I didn't mean it like that." She insisted stubbornly.

Cindy continued ignoring her sour expression because she knew no one liked being told they had been wrong. "Second, he needs to learn to talk to you instead of walking away like a hurt little boy. That made you feel like your feelings weren't important either and that he just didn't want to bother working it out, he made it all about him."

Max smiled in triumph at that but O.C. wasn't amused and kept a stern expression. "It's not about who wins Max. You both need to learn to see eye to eye. I don't need to tell you dis but with Alec you have passion! Yeah you fight it out all the time but dat's only because you can't get enough of each other. You both love each other even a blind man could see dat. Don't let it slip away because you afraid of compromising. That goes for both of you. You don't have to jump on the highest building and tell the entire world you love him but you shouldn't hide it either. It don't matter what people say or think because what matters is the truth. He has to learn to trust your instincts and to respect your wishes not jump to conclusions all the time. He needs to have more faith in you."

Her triumph didn't last long because she could see what Cindy was trying to explain to her. She had missed her best friend's advice and clarity so much she had almost forgotten what it felt like. "Why do you always have to be so right?" Max finally asked with a warm smile.

"Because not only am I a fine sista' but I'm one hell of a smart one at dat." She gave a coy smile and rose from her chair. "Now whatchu waitin' for? Go and tell hot boy how you feel and work this bitch out."

Max laughed at her words and ran to her room feeling much happier than she had when she woke. She got dressed in a pair of tight beige pants with the number 68 stitched on her left pant, a black tank top and grabbed her leather jacket. Cindy was still in the kitchen now watching TV. Max gave her a hug with a soft. "Thanks, I missed you." She slipped on her shoes and walked out the door.

* * *

There was a knock at the door but he tried to ignore it and covered his head with his pillow with a groan. _Go away._ He hadn't gotten much sleep and what little he did get had been restless due to his nightmares. He didn't get them as often as he used to but when they hit it was never pleasant and left him tired and apprehensive for the rest of the day. The knock came again and he lethargically got out of bed and grabbed his jeans off the dresser slipping them on. "This better be important." He groused as he headed for the door. He unlocked it and opened it.

"Alec, what's up?" Biggs gave him a big smile his big brown eyes shining happily.

"Me unfortunately." He said grumpily and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"What were you doing?" He grinned knowing full well he'd woken him.

"It's called sleep Biggs you ought to try it some time." He retorted sleepily and turned around heading back to his living room to sit on his couch. He looked over at a cheerful Biggs and grunted. _How the hell can he be so happy this early in the morning?_

"Yeah well compliments of Manticore I don't always have to worry about it." He said as he followed the blond X5. He handed Alec a coffee and sat in the single chair near the couch.

"Don't remind me." Alec replied glumly holding the small paper cup. "I used to wish for a little shark myself but now I don't envy you at all. I never told you but I wanted to kill you sometimes with your constant yapping, keeping me up at night."

Biggs smiled. "Well I liked the company besides you did most of the yapping if I remember correctly."

"Yeah well company or not I wanted to strangle you for being so upbeat the next morning while I dragged my ass around on the training field."

This made the shorter man laugh at the memory. "No matter how tired you were Alec you always managed to kick my ass anyway so you got justice one way or another. You should be happy and leave it at that."

Alec did smile back and took the small lid off his cup letting the warm liquid cool down. "Yeah I did. You were and still are too slow." He joked. "I see you're still obsessed with the morning brew." He held up the cup and Biggs nodded. "No wonder you're so chipper. Honestly it's not that I don't appreciate it but what the hell are you really doing here?"

Biggs held his chest in mock pain. "That hurts do I really need a reason to come see my old buddy 494."

Alec grinned because the gesture simply reminded him of himself. "Cut the crap 562, I'm grumpy so I might just have to kick your ass to feel better again."

"Okay, okay. Jeez and I even brought you some coffee least you could do is say thank you." He continued dragging it out but with the look Alec shot him he figured he'd have to say it before he came through on his promise. "Just worried about you that's all." He said quickly and took a sip.

Alec's eyebrows shot up at his words. "Thank you and what for?"

"Well I finally see you again after almost a year by the way thanks for helping me get a job at Jam Pony and everything." Alec nodded in return. "Only then you disappear off the map for a week I don't see you except at work even then you don't even say a word to me and then last night out of the blue you show up at TC and again the silence."

Now Alec understood what he meant. "You missed me honey?" He joked with an amused grin and Biggs gave him a mock dour expression. Then he added in sincerity. "Look pal I had the week from hell and when I say this I'm really not joking. I just wasn't myself."

"You're telling me." Biggs got up from his chair. "Never thought you'd start treating me like a stranger."

"It's all over and done with now so you'll be graced with my wonderful presence once more. Quit worrying you're worse than a jealous girlfriend."

Alec's words made him think of what he'd seen the previous night and he smiled showing his dimple. "Which reminds me, you and Max?" He whistled approvingly. "Nice, I never really took you for one to get serious about just one in particular. You've changed." He observed quietly.

Alec grinned back but then remembered his argument with Max. "Yeah well don't go rushing around TC announcing it she might just skin you alive."

"That feisty huh?" Biggs said with a cheesy grin and noticed Alec wasn't sharing in the amusement. "Something like that."

"Okay, what's wrong?" His grin slipped replaced with a look of concern.

Alec finally leaned back and took a sip of the coffee and almost spit it back out; it was horrible. _Scotch would be so much better right now._ "Nothing's wrong." He feigned ignorance and forced himself to take another swallow. It would wake him up at least.

"Come on. I know you and something's eating you." Biggs started to pace and stood in front of his friend. "Look Alec I've known you for a long time and I know you're damn good at lying and hiding behind that façade of yours but this is me you're talking to." His dark brown eyes bore into green ones expecting an answer.

Seeing Biggs after so long, he had been happy not to mention grateful to find him alive. If anyone would have been considered a true friend at one point in his life it would have been the smaller X5. Alec had spent almost his entire time at Manticore away from the other units. All due to the misfortune of having been twin to an '09er but after being thrown into reindoctrination for the third time they'd deemed him "fixed" or "tamed." As they'd put it. From then on he had been put into a unit where'd he met Biggs for the first time. Biggs had been one of the few who'd been around after his misfortunate sojourn in psy-ops and given him some much needed support afterwards. Not only had they been in the same unit, they'd gone on missions together, had each other's backs and shared just about everything from then on. Although the dark haired X5 was more open than he ever was, Biggs always managed to get him talking in the end. Come to think of it he reminded Alec of Cindy. The blond X5 had truly missed him "Look it's not even that big of a deal."

"That right there is proof it is a big deal, denial." He took off his jacket and sprawled back in the big comfy chair. "Spill."

Alec finally sighed and set his coffee on the table. "No." He rose from the couch and headed back to his room. He was using any excuse to avoid the discussion.

"Fine be that way but you know sooner or later I'm going to get it out of you so why don't you just save yourself some time?" Biggs replied in a normal voice knowing full well that Alec would hear him. When Alec didn't say anything he continued. "Whatever Alec be your stubborn self but you'll crack, you always do."

Alec came back out of his room with some folded clothes in his hands. "So how are you and CeCe?" He asked changing the subject and turning the table on him. "I heard the two of you were still pretty hot."

"You know us." He grinned in his cup of coffee. "Matter of fact she's meeting me here. We just wanted to hang out with you, you know for old time's sake." He informed coyly.

"Old time's sake? You realize that I almost killed you the last time we were all together? That's real comfortable there buddy." He informed him casually trying to keep any hint of concern from his voice. Biggs swallowed. "Yeah but you see the outcome is that you didn't and I still got her. Can't hold you responsible for that Alec it wasn't like we could control ourselves around her in heat. They have it so much easier." He laughed making light of the situation but Alec didn't think it was that funny. He now knew exactly what it felt like on the other side and it wasn't any easier.

"Whatever, just promise you won't bring it up. She chews my ass out every time you do." He wasn't scared of CeCe but he wasn't comfortable with that part of their past either. He would gladly put up with a very pissed off Max any day; at least he knew how to handle her.

"I promise." He swore and finished his cup of coffee.

"Good. I'm going to take a shower…so behave." Biggs gave him a bright smile in answer and Alec walked into his washroom closing the door behind him.

Biggs walked around the small apartment while Alec took his shower and examined everything with a trained eyed. He smiled when he saw the piano in the corner of the room. He was still amazed at how quickly Alec had learned to play. His hands lingered on the piano momentarily touching a key, a clear note resounding in the small room. Moving on he noticed some books on a small shelf and pulled one out. "Robert Frost" He mused out loud. "Hmph." He would have never guessed Alec enjoyed poetry. Catching an ear marked page he flipped open the book and read observing that some of the words were underlined.

He gives his harness bells a shake  
To ask if there's some mistake.  
The only other sound's the sweep  
Of easy wind and downy flake.

The woods are lovely, dark and deep,  
But I have promises to keep,  
And miles to go before I sleep,  
And miles to go before I sleep

Flipping through the book he found another ear marked page and read again.

Some say the world will end in fire;  
Some say in ice.  
From what I've tasted of desire  
I hold with those who favor fire.  
But if it had to perish twice,  
I think I know enough of hate  
To know that for destruction ice  
Is also great  
And would suffice.

He frowned in thought at the meaning of the words on the page and closed it setting it back on the shelf. From past experience Alec never did anything just for the hell of it, there was a reason why he'd highlighted those particular lines. Moving on he found another book this one on martial arts and smiled approvingly. This was more like the friend he remembered.

He was startled when he heard a knock at the door and moved to answer it. When he opened it CeCe gave him a large smile. "Hey gorgeous." He hadn't lied to Alec he simply hadn't told him the entire truth. Not only were he and CeCe pretty hot together they had completely mated and he loved her unconditionally.

"Hey." He backed up and she walked in. When she noticed he was alone she frowned. "Where's Alec?"

"He's in the shower. He should be done shortly…" Before he could even manage to close the door or finish his sentence she had wrapped her arms around his neck and captured his lips with hers in a long slow kiss. She shared the emotions just as strongly and being even a few moments apart from Biggs felt like eternity.

* * *

Walking outside Max took in the bright sunlight and smelled the air and almost regretted it. No matter how beautiful the day seemed she had to remind herself that she was still down in the streets of Seattle not on the Space Needle where she could actually get fresh air. It didn't really matter, her mood had greatly improved since the previous night and once she managed to work things out with Alec then maybe she'd convince him to join her there for some much needed cuddling. That made her smile and she opened the door to the apartment building. Heading towards the stairwell she walked up the stairs and down the hallway.

Nearing Alec's apartment she frowned when she noticed the door was left open. Immediately she thought something was wrong and altered her movements to lighten her steps. She approached carefully without making a sound. When she got to the door she stopped cold and her eyes grew as round as they would go. Angy tears sprung to her eyes and her chest tightened painfully as she stopped breathing. The steady beating of her heart drummed painfully in her ears and the room slowed to a crawl. Standing there in the doorway a tall blond woman was kissing who could only be Alec passionately. She didn't get much of a view just the back of her head and arms wrapped around her waist but it was enough to make her world shatter. She covered her mouth to stop the shocked gasp from startling them and turned around at a run leaving the building.

* * *

A/N : Please review and tell me what you think, they're always very much appreciated!!


	3. Cold

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews :) they are love and keep me going. **

* * *

**Chapter 3****: Cold**

Alec had been getting dressed in the washroom and walked out of the room when he sensed Max was near. "Max?" He called out and noticed Biggs and CeCe breaking their embrace to look at him in question and moved away from the entrance. "Guys you could at least close the door. What were you raised in a barn?" He joked with a grin and Biggs retorted quickly. "No in a lab actually."

Alec rolled his eyes at that and neared the entrance. As he approached it, he caught Max's scent. He peeked out the door and looked down the hallway but there was no sign of her. She had been there he knew it without a doubt. "Hey, was Max here?" He asked the couple but they shook their heads sharing a smile. "Like you would have noticed anyway, you're just as bad as I remember."

"You're just jealous Alec." CeCe grinned shrewdly. Alec's good looks and charm had never affected her much and she treated him like she would have a brother.

Alec just laughed at her comment and passed his hand through his damp hair. "Never going to live it down." He muttered to himself as he walked out of the room into his bedroom. He reached the dresser and grabbed his cell phone. He dialed Max's number and brought the phone to his ear. It rang six times before he hung up. He tried once more and got the same result. Grabbing his jacket off the back of the door he slipped his phone in his pocket and met Biggs and CeCe in the living room.

They were kissing again and he rolled his eyes. He could be getting his own dose of love but right now Max wasn't even picking up her phone. She was probably mad over the argument. Which didn't make any sense, if anything he should have been the one pissed. Trying to forget about it he spoke up disturbing the couple. "Get a room you two."

CeCe smirked back wiping Biggs' bottom lip and moved away. "Come on Alec, I bet I could still wipe the floor with you at pool." She challenged Alec and he smirked back. "You were always a dreamer."

She smiled with a twinkle in her eyes. "I almost won, a few times."

Alec laughed and looked at Biggs. "See, dreamer that one." Biggs shrugged. "I'm staying out of this. You guys take care of it on your own."

"Here I thought I could always count on you buddy." Alec drawled as he opened the door. "Just need to stop by TC real quick I have something to check out."

Biggs took CeCe's hand and followed Alec out the door.

* * *

Max ran as fast as her legs would take her. She didn't care where she was going she just needed to run away from the image that was now haunting her. It kept replaying in her head like a bad nightmare she couldn't wake from. When she stopped running she was in front of the Space Needle.

Angrily she climbed the stairs and exited to the cold breeze and the fresh air she had been craving earlier. Only there was no satisfaction in it and no Alec to share it with. Sitting down it dawned on her that she wasn't even crying she was just too angry. She simply couldn't understand what had just happened. It wasn't real, it couldn't be real. So they'd had a small not to mention stupid argument it was no reason for him to move on to something else. After everything they'd gone through to be together. Or maybe it had been going on the entire time and she had been too blind to see it. Either way she was deeply hurt and lividly pissed. "Why Alec?!" She shouted to the air and her phone rang as if in answer. Looking at it she noticed the caller ID was marked. "Pretty boy." That's when she cried. Her hand shook and she closed her eyes.

He had programmed it himself before handing it to her hence adding the nickname to his own number. Her lips trembled as the tears welled and flowed over trailing her smooth cheeks. No matter how much she hated him at the moment she still loved him and it was killing her. The phone stopped ringing for a minute but almost immediately started up again. _What's wrong Alec feeling guilty? _She turned the power off and slipped it back in her pocket. She put both hands on the side of her head and closed her eyes tightly. She tried to wipe the image clean but it wasn't working it only managed to bring forth more tears and rage.

* * *

Stopping by Terminal City Alec had quickly checked on his program. It had given some pretty promising results but it was only partially complete. There wasn't enough information yet to make any conclusions. He sent most of what he'd found to Logan with an e-mail hoping he'd be able to piece the information with what he had found. He left the program running and showed Dix what to do and what to look for. He promised him he'd return the next day. Leaving his number he asked him to call if something important came up. With that he left and headed for Crash with his two X5 friends.

When they walked into the building he headed to the bar and ordered himself some Scotch. While he waited he dialed Max's number again still wondering what had happened earlier but she had turned her phone off. _What's going on Maxie? _Trying to forget his problem at hand he took his glass and walked toward the back of the room. Joining Biggs who was pouring him and Cece beer he slapped his hand on the table. "Ready to get owned?" He winked at CeCe and she retorted with. "Now who's the dreamer?" She smiled crookedly and headed for the pool table.

He tried calling Max just to talk with her and hope to meet with her later that night but he still couldn't get a hold of her. They played pool for the remainder of the afternoon eventually Alec did forget about the small argument and enjoyed himself.

CeCe had at first been amused by the constant attention he kept getting from women she had even started teasing him about it but soon tired of it. It was quietly but forcefully that she informed the last girl to back off before she beat her to a pulp. She had always been protective of him and now that she'd heard from Biggs that he was with someone she would make sure that nothing happened to screw it up.

Alec headed back towards their table leaving CeCe to play some poor chump who had stupidly challenged her. "She's gotten better." He whistled at Biggs and he grinned back. "Yeah she's made it her life's goal to humble you at least once." Alec laughed at that and looked at his phone for any missed calls.

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong with you and Max?" He blurted out and Alec frowned at his question. "You've only been trying to call her every hour since you've been here, something's up."

Alec drank the last of his Scotch and set the glass down with a clink. "Nothing's up. Look thanks for the entertaining day but I'm going to head back home. I'm tired, didn't get much sleep last night."

"Nightmares." Biggs offered knowingly and Alec simply smoothed his features and gave him a wide grin. "No some idiot decided to wake me up at the crack of dawn."

"You're going to have to do something about that idiot then. Kick his ass maybe? I seem to recall it was noon not the crack of dawn." He chuckled and Alec joined in. "Some other time maybe." He slapped his friend on the shoulder.

Leaving Crash he grabbed something to eat on the way home and went straight to bed. In the last three days he'd barely eaten, drank or slept and it was slowly affecting him. He tried calling Max one last time and when he didn't reach her he set the phone on the night table and went to bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow he was out.

* * *

Max couldn't make herself move from where she sat. Several times she thought of seeking Alec out and confronting him but she was a coward, she didn't want to face him. She didn't want to confirm her thoughts so she just stayed there for the rest of the day and most of the night. When she finally got up and headed down the stairs she just let her feet take her wherever they wanted. She walked around the city of Seattle without a destination in mind but when her feet stopped and she looked up she was looking at a familiar apartment building; what she had recently started calling home.

She looked at the time on her phone. It was almost 2 a.m. Grabbing her courage with both hands she quietly entered the building. Walking down the hall she found his apartment door and just stood there looking at it for the longest time. That same image kept reappearing again and she tried to make sense of it only nothing did. Shaking her head to clear it she bit the bullet and tested the handle to see if it was locked. When it gave resistance she pulled out her lock pick and expertly made her way in.

Slowly she looked around the room hoping she wouldn't find any evidence of what had transpired that morning. She headed towards his bedroom and leaned on the door frame watching him sleep. He looked so gorgeous and peaceful it hurt to think of him with someone else. Quietly she neared the bed hoping not to wake him and sat on the edge. He stirred momentarily but his breathing was even once more. She just wanted to be with him one last time before she had to face reality. To enjoy his comforting touch and loving warmth before her world crumbled to pieces and she'd have to pick them up again.

Taking off her jacket, shoes, and pants she let them fall to the floor beside the bed and kept the tank top on. Slowly she slid beneath the covers and moved closer to him until she was ethereally touching his skin. She lay on her left side quietly looking around the darkened room replaying their lovemaking in her mind and tried to make one last memory of him.

She had every intention of leaving but as she moved his arm slid around her waist and drew her closer to him. Her back was pressed against his warm chest, his arm tightened around her protectively and she relaxed into him. Against her will she curled into him and covered his hand with hers entwining their fingers. His breathing was still deep and even indicating he was still sleeping which made her sigh with relief. _Just a little bit longer._

His body and soul instinctively knew she was there and he buried his face in her hair to kiss the back of her exposed neck. "I missed you." He whispered unconsciously in her ear and leaned his head on hers.

Closing her eyes a tear escaped and slid on her cheek to the pillow. Why did he have to be so perfect for her? He was warm, passionate and had shown her love like she had never known. True it had been brief but she knew it had been enough that she would never be able to forget him, his touch, his heart and the completion of their souls. She wanted to scream and cry her heart out from the aching sorrow that filled it but she couldn't bring herself to ruin the moment. Instead she pretended nothing had happened, it was just easier that way. Sleep found her quickly because with him her worries seem to drift away and she was able to relax. Even though it was a transient moment it was enough for now.

* * *

Max had slept a few hours waking in Alec's arms and smiled contently. She just wanted to close her eyes again and stay there. Remembering why she had gone there in the first place her smile slipped. The memory flooded her mind and slowly she moved away managing to slip out of bed without waking him. He turned to his stomach and she stopped moving. Making sure not to wake him she dressed quietly, crept her way out and went back to her apartment.

She changed into a pair of dark brown jeans, grabbed a thick black belt and a tight black tank top. She grabbed her black leather jacket and left again. She had chosen black, to fit her mood. She hopped on her ninja and just drove around town to think. She thought about the last week. The last couple of days were prominent in her mind. She gave Logan a moment's thought but mostly she couldn't stop thinking of Alec.

Finally she stopped driving and looked at Joshua's old house the sun had long ago risen warming her with its invisible rays. She had no idea why she was there; she eventually walked up the steps. She quietly walked into the living room and gave a weak smile when she saw Logan at his usual place in front of his computer. "Hey."

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked immediately noticing something was off. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." She lied and sat on the couch. "Did you find anything?"

"Some information came across to me that you'll find really interesting." He turned his chair around and pulled a paper out handing it to her. She swiftly backed up but then remembered she didn't have to anymore. "Sorry." She apologized quickly at her reaction.

She eyed the paper slowly scanning the information and smiled at him. It was amazing how much information he'd found in so little time. "Thanks for this."

"How's Alec?" He asked as he casually sat back.

She eyed him over the paper and changed the subject. "Minoan huh?"

Logan knew her well enough to know she was avoiding the question but didn't persist. "Yeah it's ancient. No one's been able to decipher the entire alphabet but I'm still working on it."

"Good." She said simply.

"I'll need to take pictures of the runes and see if I can figure out what it says. Do you mind?" He asked as he picked up his digital camera.

She didn't know why but she immediately thought of Alec. He would definitely mind if he knew she was about to let him take pictures of her body. She had been close to Logan but he'd never seen her undressed and now she was actually nervous about showing him the symbols. "Uhm…" What did Alec care anyway he was probably too busy sucking face with some blond bimbo with that thought she came to a decision. "No I don't mind." Luckily for her they were only on her arms, neck, abs and cleavage. "Just do it quick." She said as she took off her jacket and lifted her shirt to expose her abdomen.

Logan approached and took some pictures of her abs, then her arms and finally her neck. She pulled the neckline lower and Logan actually reached out to get a better view of the rune and she closed her eyes. It felt like an excruciatingly long time before he was done and the entire time she wished it was Alec's touch. With Logan the impressions of his fingers were cold, distant, making her wish he would stop. With Alec it was hot and sensual, leaving her wanting more.

When Logan finished taking the pictures he started the task of uploading them to his computer. "This should be enough to start. Let me know if anymore show up."

"Yeah." She said quietly and put her jacket back on. The moment was finally over and done with but she felt dirty like she had done something wrong. "I'm gonna go. I'll see you later." She said quickly and left him there camera in hand wondering what was wrong with her.

"Sure Max." He said quietly to the air.

* * *

Alec's alarm went off and he hit the snooze button. Burying his head beneath his pillow he tried to ignore the light coming through the window and the fact he had to go to work. It would be the first time since being back in his own body and he wasn't even looking forward to it. Who in their right minds ever looked forward to work? Him of course because it meant being near Max, it broke up the mundane routine that was his life and as a bonus gave him some extra money. Deep down he had never really needed the job he could just hustle and scam his way into fast cash if he wanted to. If that failed he could always pull a couple of heists and he would be well off. Not to mention the large stash he had stored in his closet from said activities. The ones he never told Max about because simply put she'd chew his ass out for it. He knew she enjoyed the cat burglar lifestyle just as much as he did she just fought it harder. He preferred to keep a practical approach. To him it was a chance to use and hone his skills. He'd seen her do it only a few times but when she had he could see just how much fire burned in her brown eyes. It had been one of the few moments when she had been alive with the excitement.

He wasn't into material things living a Spartan existence for most of his life hadn't given him much taste for it. As long as he had food, water and clothes he was content. So every night he'd add extra cash to the pile not really paying attention to the amount it had simply kept growing, until one day out of the blue he'd counted it and found himself sitting there in shock. He had accumulated just over three hundred thousand dollars. He had hidden most of it beneath the floorboards in his closet and left the rest in an envelope in plain sight so that if anyone chose to rob him they'd just stop there and think they'd hit the jackpot.

Even though he wasn't into material things didn't mean he didn't have a goal like everyone else. He didn't want to be a messenger the rest of his life even though he lived with a hidden secret about who he really was. He could be so much more and had the intelligence and skills to be just about whatever he wanted to be. Until the transgenic problem was no longer an issue he would have to wait for that opportunity. For the moment he just wanted to make sure he lived another day to enjoy his life and have someone to share it with.

With that last thought he raised his head making the pillow fall over to the side and frowned. He looked beside him to the empty space and could have sworn Max had been there. Now that he thought about it he was positive she had. Vaguely he remembered holding her in his arms. Or had it been a dream? When his sleep wasn't filled with nightmares he usually dreamed of her and would have a residual attachment to her when he woke but this felt different. With that sensation he realized just how much he missed her. It had only been a day since he'd last seen her but it felt like a week. Why wouldn't she answer her phone when he tried to call? Was she avoiding him? Either way she would have to face him at work at least. Then he'd get to the bottom of it.

Getting out of bed he took a shower and headed back to his bedroom to get dressed. Taking a look in his closet he smiled, Max had been right he did have a large selection of clothes. He grabbed a favorite pair of jeans, a brown t-shirt which he covered with a black zip-up sweater. It was getting colder as they neared winter so he grabbed his beige denim jacket. Picking up his cell phone he tucked it away in his pocket and headed for the door.

He was putting his boots on when a knock came through. Thinking it could be Max he opened it quickly to find Biggs standing there with his hand in the air getting ready to knock again.

"Hey Blondie." He said cheerfully.

"Was wondering when you'd start calling me that again." Alec pursed his lips in disgust.

"Great, you're all ready to go. I was actually cringing at the though of having to wake you again. I have this attachment to my ass you know." He grinned and backed up as Alec walked out of the apartment locking it behind him.

"Keep calling me Blondie." He said sarcastically quirking his eyebrow and headed outside where his bike was waiting. Sitting on it he started it and just listened to the sound of it. He had missed this too.

"Meet at Jerry's. My treat." Biggs called over as he revved his own motorcycle. Alec nodded and followed him.

It wasn't far from his place they both parked their bikes on the side of the street and walked over passing the small sign to "Jerry's Bar." They walked further down to the end of the street and headed to the kiosk built right out of a house. Biggs had ordered two coffees and some donuts. It wasn't what Alec was used to but he wasn't about to complain food was food.

"So I let you stew on it for a day and you've still got that look on your face. You know I'm not going to drop it until you tell me." Biggs said as he watched his taller friend's brooding expression.

"It's Max." He finally gave in to his friend's constant prodding and took a drink of his coffee.

Biggs took a large bite of his donut and watched him quietly. "Problems in paradise?" He asked but Alec shook his head.

"Not really." Alec said guardedly. He wasn't about to get into that issue with him until he knew what was going on himself. "She's got these strange runes on her skin and they just showed up the other night. It worries me and well I know it's freaking her out."

"So what are you going to do about it?" He wondered out loud and drank some coffee to wash down his stale donut. He started to walk back towards the bikes and Alec just followed him. It was a few minutes before he spoke again. He had drunk his entire coffee and threw away his cup in the nearby garbage.

"Well I'm looking into it. So is Logan I sent him what I found. All I got so far was the source, it's Minoan but I don't have enough information to decipher anything else." He said divulging what he'd found out so far.

The dark haired man looked on seriously finishing his own coffee. "What did she say?"

"That's just it I haven't been able to get a hold of her. Something's wrong." He said speaking his thoughts out loud.

Biggs had reached another kiosk and this time grabbed a newspaper. He opened it and flipped through it. "So it's not just about the runes then something else between you two?" He said nonchalantly only that's where he'd been headed the whole time.

"What are you looking for?" Alec changed the subject as he watched him peruse the paper.

"Looking for a place for CeCe and me. Terminal City isn't exactly a palace." He informed him as he looked through the paper.

"I'll keep an eye out." Alec said and Biggs smiled his thanks.

"So where did they come from?" He continued back to the runes.

"I don't know. They just popped up. Like that." Alec indicated snapping his fingers.

Biggs just looked at him and raised an eyebrow as if he didn't believe him only he knew Alec wouldn't lie about it. When he didn't find anything in the paper he slipped it back and paid the woman at the counter. "It's pretty freaky, huh?"

Alec sighed. "Yeah well Logan will figure out what's going on. He always does." Deep down it burned him that they relied on him for so much. Only it wasn't who came up with the information first or who won. It concerned Max and therefore any help or chance of figuring it out was what mattered. Alec pulled his gloves out of his back jean pocket as they approached their bikes. His cell phone rang and he reached inside his coat pocket to pull it out.

Biggs' attention was suddenly drawn to a voice down the street and he raised his head to examine what was going on. "Your donation will help keep this neighborhood clean. Thank you, sir." There was a dark skinned man on the corner of the street holding a cup and people were dropping coins and bills for his cause.

Alec wasn't paying that much attention and answered his phone. "Hello?"

"_Alec" _Normal's voice came through sounding pleased that he'd gotten a hold of him.

"Hey boss."

"_Are you on your way to work?"_ Alec looked at his watch licking his lips. "Yeah I'm on my way right now." _What now?_

"Any of those freaks could be dating your daughter." The bald man continued and Biggs frowned clearly not impressed with his words.

"_I need you to do a pickup before you head in. It's at 32837 Marana St."_

There went his chance to talk to Max she'd probably be gone by the time he got there. "All right, but you better put me on the clock now."

"_Don't you worry. It's already done."_

"Bye." He turned off his phone and looked back to Biggs who has putting on his sunglasses. There wasn't much sun but it helped protect them from the wind when they were on their bikes. "I got to go for a pickup in Sector 9."

"All right." Biggs said as he got on his bike.

Alec started to put on his gloves. "I'll catch you later."

Biggs started his engine but it wasn't enough to cover up the incessant talking from the man down the street and Alec finally looked up to get a good view of him. "Those trannie freaks, they're all over the place, man." He grimaced as he put on a glove. It was getting harder now with people like him making proclamations and accusations all over the place. He shook his head and looked away starting his own bike. Slipping his other glove on he drove away and Biggs headed in the opposite direction.

* * *

Showing up about 45 minutes later Alec left his bike out front and walked in to the usual chaos that was Jam Pony. He dropped the package on the counter. "Here you go Normal."

"Thanks buddy boy. At least some people still show some form of loyalty." Normal retorted in his characteristic sneer.

"What's going on?"

"You tell her that she's fired? I at least wanted to tell her in person." Alec then remembered not showing up for work on Friday and the promise he'd made Max.

"Meant to talk to you about that. See it's kinda my fault and I'd really appreciate it if you went easy on her this time." Normal looked up and his eyebrows almost reached his hairline. "As a favor for me." Alec added playing the fanatic card to his advantage.

"Sure Alec I would but can you explain why she didn't show today?" Normal questioned and crossed his arms.

Alec had to think fast he had at least expected her to show up for work. "Yeah same issue. Look she's having some personal problems and she's really not feeling too good she should be back in no time." He gave Normal his best smile and leaned on the counter using every ounce of his charm.

Normal sighed and rolled his eyes in a defeated voice he finally spoke up. "Fine, but only because it's a favor to you. Now get back to work." Alec nodded with a smile of triumph and grabbed the package Normal handed him. "Thanks Normal."

He headed back out of the building and noticed a tall redheaded woman grinning his way he gave her a smile but didn't think much of it. He pulled out his phone and tried to call Max silently praying she'd pick up this time.

It rang twice. "Yeah." She answered curtly and he leaned on his bike in surprise. "Hey." He replied softly. "Finally I got you."

"Yeah well I've been busy." She said harshly.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Concern meshed his voice and he waited for her answer.

"Yeah I'm fine." She said brusquely. "Logan's got some information on the runes." She informed him coldly and he blinked at that. Why was she being so abrupt with him?

_Yeah information I helped him get._ Only that wasn't what bothered him it was her attitude. "That's great but Max we need to talk. Where are you?"

There was silence on the other end and finally she sighed. "Fine, meet me in Terminal City." She hung up on him without saying another word.

Frowning he closed the clam and looked at his phone as if it would give him the reason why Max was so distant. _What the hell did I do this time?_ He wondered and straddled his bike. Starting the engine he headed for Terminal City.

* * *

A/N: Again if you're reading please review :) Let me know what you think.


	4. Torn

**A/N: Thank you very much for your continued support and reviews :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Torn**

A few hours into his shift Biggs had completed his run and decided to grab himself a cup of coffee. Okay so maybe he was addicted, just a little. Stopping his bike on the street he got off and walked up the steps to the small booth. "Coffee please." He asked and gave the woman at the counter a charming smile.

When he looked up he noticed a sector cop staring right at him. He didn't think much of it until his gaze drifted to something behind him which made him turn. A tall man was fumbling around with his trench coat and pretended to be occupied with his fingers. He looked back to the sector cop and grabbed his coffee walking away slowly keeping his eye on him. When he turned a man was nearing his motorcycle and looked directly at him. He had a bad feeling, and warning bells were suddenly ringing so loud in his head it was a miracle he could think.

Gradually his fear heightened, and he backed up slowly heading in the opposite direction. He walked away a bit thinking maybe he had panicked for no reason, but then a voice startled him. "Freeze!" He lifted the gun in his direction, and Biggs turned coming face to face with the man in the trench coat. Reacting on instinct he threw his coffee in his face and ran in a blur hearing bullets being fired behind him.

Running down a makeshift alley he heard another bullet and ducked barely missing it. He ran into the man holding the gun. "Stop right there! Police!" Blurring Biggs grabbed him by the shoulders, and turning to gain speed and momentum he threw him in a nearby stand. Continuing his escape he ran and jumped right out of the street to the top of another booth and disappeared. He ran until he found a safe place and huddled there.

He could still hear them talking. "Control, this is Position Nine. We lost him." With those words he leaned his head back and sighed with relief. He was safe for the moment.

* * *

Max was standing right in the center of the control room when Alec walked in. She glanced his way and quickly diverted her attention back to Joshua. _Just don't think about it._

Seeing Max with her back turned he headed straight for her. "Hey Max." He said and she just looked over her shoulder to acknowledge his presence. She was still hurt and angry but now wasn't the time or place to bring it up. A fight with him right in the middle of TC was simply unthinkable. Although she did have half a mind to make him suffer for hurting her, but she kept her mouth shut. The irritating part was that he didn't even know she knew which made it harder to watch the innocent look plastered on his face.

Alec chewed the inside of his cheek and clamped down to hold back a comment. Not only did she try to pretend they weren't together, now she was barely acknowledging his existence. He was incredibly hurt by her reaction and hid it as best he could.

She turned back to two other transgenics at the table. "Just inform me if there's a problem I'll see what I can do."_ Just don't look at him._

They nodded as one and walked away together. Alec recognized them as two X5s he'd helped get a job at Jam Pony just the week before. He had sweet talked his way through that one.

Standing beside her he read her body language easily. She was rigid, her movements quick and precise complete with a stern expression on her face. She was clearly in what he liked to call soldier mode; with that knowledge he decided he wasn't even going to bother trying to talk to her. It would be like talking to a wall.

He looked back to Joshua who gave him a bright smile and then back to Max who leaned over the table to pull up her sleeve. Joshua leaned in to look at the symbols comparing them to a paper right beside them.

Bringing his hand up, Alec began to chew on his thumb. It was a nervous habit he'd never been able to stop no matter how hard he tried. It subconsciously always crept up on him. "So what's going on?"

Max ignored the question and examined the sheet with the runes on it. Joshua pointed to the paper. "Trying to read Max."

Really looking at the paper this time, Alec noticed it was the exact information he'd sent Logan the day before. He kept that small knowledge to himself.

Max finally spoke up but made sure she was directing her words to Joshua. "Logan says it's some branch of ancient Minoan language."

Alec shook his head. _I could have told you that if you'd let me._ "Did he figure out what it says?"

"He's working on it. The problem is no one's ever deciphered the whole alphabet." She glanced at him regretting it instantly. He was chewing his thumb nail, and she knew he was worried about something. Was he feeling guilty? No doubt he must have sensed that she was mad at him.

"Well that doesn't make sense. I mean, if Sandeman is involved with this, _Cult_," he emphasized the word, and she stretched out with feline grace away from the table to look at him. He was mesmerized by the movement and realized he had stopped chewing. Only then realizing he had been chewing in the first place and stuffed his hands in his pocket. "And he did encode whatever that is into you," their eyes locked and he almost forgot what he was saying. "Then why did he do it in a language you can't understand?" She looked away from him and just shrugged her shoulders at a loss.

Joshua had been sensing both their emotions from the minute Alec walked in, and he didn't quite know what to make of it. All he knew was that whatever was going on between them it even had him on edge. He had tried his best not to get involved in the discussion but he had to say his piece. "Maybe he was going to teach her before he left."

Alec couldn't help but chuckle at that. "Yeah but why not just plain English?"

Joshua didn't like any type of comment made towards father in a condescending manner and defended him any way he could. "So that no one else could read it." He retorted but felt bad for almost snapping at Alec. It just wasn't like him.

Max was quick to agree with Joshua and nodded. "Sort of makes sense."

There was a short pause but Alec had to ask. "Are we sure he's one of the good guys?" He pursed his lip and his dimples showed.

"Well, he left Manticore, didn't he?" Joshua defended again almost getting exasperated. He raised himself from the table and watched Max's reaction.

"Did he ever tell you why he left?" She asked softly. Around Joshua she always changed to the softest tone of voice as if he was a child. Alec looked back down to the table and kept silent. She was ice with him, but sweet and buttery with Josh. It was like she was back to the old Max.

Joshua appeared lost in thought as if trying to remember. "No, but he just left in a hurry."

"Hey all." Luke's voice came through the doorway of the control room. "Say hello to the newest resident of Terminal City." The smaller transhuman stood proudly with a big smile. His leather jacket and nose ring a clear contrast to his friendly demeanor. He turned to the newcomer with a nod. "C.J., everyone, and everyone this is C.J."

Max, Alec and Joshua all looked away from the table to the newest addiction to TC. He stood tall with short messy curly hair. He had a few days growth of facial hair and a dull expression on his face. He looked around the room trying to take in everyone staring at him.

Alec moved back to get a better view and ended up on the other side of the table facing the door. He gave a salute but never took his eyes off him. He didn't look like much. Gauging him from a distance he waited in silence to see what the stranger would do next.

There were a few voices that said. "Hey, C.J." And Dix nodded with a firm but quiet. "Welcome."

Mole always the cynic and offensive one in the group spoke up in a questioning tone. "What are you…X3, X4?" He approached him walking down the steps from the computers station almost preying on him.

CJ nodded in Mole's direction. "I'm X5," he coughed. "dash 411."

Max approached slowly her eyebrows drawing down with her disdain. "X5?" She repeated with a drawl.

He actually saluted her and Alec almost lost it then and there but kept his mouth shut. "The few, the proud." He heard and everyone stopped moving with those words. _The proud? Is this guy for real?_ Alec though in amusement.

"You don't believe me? Okay, watch." And right there in front of everyone he started jumping around with some lame moves trying to accomplish some very poor martial arts forms. He was uncoordinated with a poor sense of balance throwing limbs every which way. "You want a little huh?" He yelled. "You want a pieeeece?" He imitated a karate yell he'd probably heard once in a movie. Then he continued off to bark which made Joshua look at Alec in bafflement and confusion.

Continuing his small display he hissed to imitate something, Alec had no idea what he was trying to imitate but he was now clearly amused and smirked at him. _This guy could be fun to have around if he continuously made a fool of himself._

"Ha! Did you see that? The way I blurred?" Now Alec understood the hissing and mentally cracked up.

Max was not impressed in the least. "No." She said unmoved.

C.J. bit back his lip. "Exactly. That's..That's 'cause I'm so fast." He answered nervously knowing she wasn't impressed or believed a word he said. Turning around to avoid looking at her he rubbed his mouth and sighed. "Still don't believe me?" He kicked out which Max blocked swiftly with her leg. He threw a right punch, and she tapped it away effortlessly. He tried a left and again she blocked pushing him, and he stumbled almost hitting the floor.

Alec watched keeping his silence not bothering to interfere because he knew Max could take care of this joke. He watched as he almost fell to the floor joined with Joshua.

The unkempt head of hair rose again, and he gave one last swing putting his entire body into it. Max lifted her arm to block it, and wanting to end the charade punched him square in the face. "Ow." He managed before he fell to the floor on his back.

Alec smiled followed by a few transgenics who had enjoyed the small spectacle. _That's my girl._

Joshua grabbed the short man by his arm and lifted him clear off the floor with a growl. He noticed the smaller man stop, and together they looked down to what had gotten his attention. Taking Joshua's medallion between his hands he practically caressed it with dirty hands and fingernails. "Where'd you get that?" He said in reverence.

Max's interest was now clearly piqued. "Why?" Alec had been looking at her, and with her question diverted his attention back to C.J. waiting for his answer.

His nose was lightly bleeding, and he turned with a frightened expression. "No reason."

Alec looked back from C.J. to Max. The tension in the room was so thick he could cut it with a knife. "Is that something you've seen before?" She asked jutting her hip with attitude.

"No." He answered meekly with a trembling voice.

A silence drew over the room so deep they could hear the news report in the background. "Sector police patrolling…" Luke's voice distracted them, and he waved at them to pay attention. "Guys. Hey, guys. Guys." He was agitated. The newscaster's voice came through again. "Identified a transgenic, but were unable to apprehend the subject."

Alec casually looked over to the screen, but when he noticed the image he was cold with dread. "It's Biggs." He ran closer to the TV.

Even though she was angry, Max saw the look of concern on his face and followed behind him to watch the report. "If you see this individual please alert the authorities immediately. This alleged transgenic is considered to be a dangerous fugitive…"

The voice continued on, but Alec ignored it as he hit the speed dial to his friend's number.

"It is unclear if the suspect is armed."

Alec wasn't paying attention at all; he was just scared for his friend and waiting impatiently for him to pick up. Hoping he still could. "Come on."

There was a click and Biggs finally answered making Alec sigh with relief. _"Hey."_ He sounded out of breath. _"You won't believe what just happened to me."_

"Where are you?" He asked quickly

"_Near your place."_

Looking back up at the footage of a continuous Biggs walking in what seemed to appear a threatening manner to people watching, he gave him an order. "You need to get back to Terminal City right now pal."

"_Why? What's wrong?" _Alec was about to answer him when he heard another voice in the background. _"Excuse me!"_ He moved forward to block everything out and concentrated on the voice coming from the phone.

"_Hang on a sec, Alec." _He could hear him move the phone away from his ear and distantly heard his voice. _"Yeah?" _

Alec's heart was now beating madly in his chest. _"You wanna help keep the neighborhood trannie-safe?"_

Biggs replied with. _"Some other time."_ There was a pause, and then Alec heard a dull crack through the phone and a clatter as it fell to the ground. _"Hey! He's one of them!"_ He heard a few more hits. It felt like he could see the entire thing unfold but was helpless to do anything. _"How do you like that freak?"_

"Biggs!" Alec shouted into the phone but didn't get an answer. "He's in trouble."

Max had watched in silence but her heart went out to Alec when she heard the desperate shout. _Please no._ Not only was she begging for Biggs to be fine, but she didn't want Alec to lose a friend. "Let's go." She said without a second though.

"Mole!" Alec called out, and without even having to explain the lizard man threw him a shotgun which he cocked before walking out.

The blond X5 hoped to God, Biggs was able to fight them off and defend himself. He was highly trained, but if there were too many of them he wouldn't stand a chance. A real fight was easy to handle, but when it came to a crazy mob there were too many unexpected factors involved to gain the upper hand once you had lost it.

He jumped on his Duke and Max her Ninja. They didn't even talk they were both too worried to voice their concerns. He didn't want to give life to his fear and say it out loud. She didn't want to say anything to scare him. "Where is he?"

"Home." Was all he said, and without waiting for her he revved his bike and left. He was driving fast, too fast, turning corners abruptly and avoided vehicles at the last minute; he was driving recklessly. She followed closely behind and knew he was frightened by watching his actions. _Oh Alec._

* * *

When he finally stopped they were back where Biggs had bought him breakfast. Night had fallen, and there was an excitement of people running in the same direction. Max jumped off her bike and stopped the first guy she saw. "Hey, what the hell's going on?"

"A bunch of the neighborhood guys got a hold of one of them mutants that's been on the news."

Alec's eyes narrowed at him, and he took of his glasses. He could have just killed him for making the comment with glee. He restrained himself and held on to his glasses with a death grip instead.

"What do you mean, "Got a hold of'?" Max asked with worry.

"Gave him hell. What do you think?" He pointed down the street, and to Max and Alec's horror there was a burning X right there in the middle of the street. Biggs had been strung up by his feet like a pig ready for slaughter. His face was badly bruised and bleeding from his beating, and people were standing around smiling proudly.

"That ought to teach them freaks a lesson, huh?" The man chuckled and ran to join the throng of watchers.

Alec's feet slowed, and he stopped. His eyes were glued to the awful exhibit, his hands dropped slowly to his side and he swallowed. _No!_ His mind screamed at him, and he just couldn't look away. His heart beat painfully in his chest, and his body felt numb. He wanted to run and take Biggs down but he couldn't without exposing himself. Then he looked over at Max and was grateful she was with him; safe. Only that didn't stop the deep pain he felt to see his friend's demise.

Max's eyes saddened and she was breathing erratically. She couldn't believe how petty people could be. It hurt to see how much hate these people had for her and her kind. She wanted to weep then and there for Biggs. She was suddenly afraid; it scared her to no end to think that if circumstances would have been different that could have been Alec. It was a selfish thought, she knew, but she couldn't help herself.

Without either of them realizing it they had reached for each other's hands and were holding on tightly.

Max was the first to recover and turned to look at him. She searched his eyes for a sign that he was okay, but they were empty of emotions. "I'm so sorry." She whispered, and he closed his eyes at her words. He wanted to hold her, but then again that would only alert the people around them to the fact that the entire spectacle was affecting them personally. He swallowed and when he opened his eyes again they were wet.

"Are you okay?" She asked, and he shook his head.

He didn't know what to say. He'd seen men die in battle, watched them perish in the line of fire. He'd assassinated enough himself to make his body and mind numb to death, but none of that had prepared him for this. It was diabolical, shocking, and gruesome making him sick to his stomach. When he finally spoke his voice trembled with the bottled up emotion. "I need to get out of here."

Without waiting for her to follow he headed back to his bike and slipped his glasses back on. He didn't care that it was night out his night vision easily took care of the small problem; he was just happy they hid his emotion filled eyes. _What the hell am I going to tell CeCe?_

"Where are you going?" She asked him more out of concern than curiosity.

He didn't even answer her. Kicking off the stand he straightened the bike and left. What had she expected him to do? She had been so cold with him earlier that day. Now he probably felt like she wouldn't be there for him. As hurt and angry as she had been before, she wanted to be there for him.

Alec drove not really knowing where he wanted to go, but then he knew what he had to do. He had to tell CeCe, and he didn't want her to find out from the unconcerned voice of a newscast reporter with the grizzly image of her lover hanging from a hemp rope in the background. Terminal City was where he was going to find her, and that's where he went.

Max had asked him a question, but he was so confused with her earlier actions he didn't even know what to tell her. He had the distinct impression she wouldn't even care. What had happened to her in so short of time? He felt like he had lost his girlfriend, someone who came as close to the only best friend he ever had, and now he knew CeCe would hate him for giving her the bad news.

Starting her own bike Max followed him and concluded he was heading back to Terminal City. When she got there he was just entering the main building. She stopped her bike and swung her leg over the side getting off. It was a few moments before he came back out, and when he did he went to a completely different building.

Curiosity getting the best of her she waited a few moments and followed. She walked into what seemed an old apartment building, and walked down the hallway until she turned a corner and stopped. At the other end of a long hallway he stood before an unmarked door and stopped. Before he even knocked on it she noticed him wiping his eyes and squaring his shoulders as if he was gathering his courage. _Fuck!_ She hated herself at that moment. He needed her, and she had been a cold bitch towards him. Finally he knocked and passed his hand through his hair messing it up.

It was a few seconds and the door opened. A blond woman greeted him, and Max stopped breathing her eyes growing wide.

Alec was so preoccupied with what he needed to do anticipating the heartbreak he was about to cause that he didn't sense or notice Max down the hall.

The door opened and he looked into CeCe's blue eyes his words dying on his lips. He looked everywhere but at her and she frowned. "Alec, what's wrong? Come in." She moved away and Alec walked in. Closing the door she turned around to face him.

Max had watched from the corner of the hallway she hadn't heard the exchange of words she was too inattentive with the screaming in her head. When he walked through the door she could only swallow. It had been the same women from the day before. Turning around she left. Instead of confiding in her, Alec had gone straight to this woman. Apparently another X5 she hadn't even met.

She felt so stupid. She had even tried to forget the incident to give him support, and he'd walked away from her without a word.

Alec looked around the small room noticing objects and clothes that belonged to his friend making him close his eyes. He took a deep breath and turned around to look at her. "CeCe," he started but a large lump had grown burning his throat. He couldn't even hide the pain he felt and swallowed painfully

She had originally thought there was something wrong with him. Seeing the nervous look on his face, the glossy sheen to his hazel eyes, and the way he avoided looking at her she knew something was off. "Is it…Biggs?" She stammered and Alec's face changed to anguish. Her body went cold with dread, the color drained from her face, and her hands came up to her mouth. "Is he hurt?" She asked in fear.

Alec shook his head now unable to look her in the eye. He didn't know what to say. "I'm so sorry Ce." His voice trembled slightly.

She couldn't take her eyes off his face. His words were coming through slowly almost distorted, and that's when it hit her. Her mate wasn't hurt, he was dead. She whimpered low in her throat and tears flooded her clear blue eyes. "It's not true." She said in denial and walked past him.

Alec's hand came out to stop her but she moved away from him, and he let it fall again. He didn't know what to say nor do; he felt completely useless. His eyes burned as he watched her knowing she was in shock, and he knew it was going to affect her at any moment.

Picking up one of Biggs' shirt draped off the side of the dark brown couch she stopped in her tracks. Slowly she brought the shirt up to her face and smelled it. It immediately reminded Alec of what Max had done with his clothes and he closed his eyes now knowing just how much CeCe must have loved Biggs.

It was a few moments of silence, and then she gave a heart shattering wail. "NOOOOooooo" Her legs gave out and she fell to her knees. "Noooo." She shook her head and fell forward to the ground her entire body wracking with a shattering sob. "He can't be dead."

Alec rushed to her side and put his hand on her back. She looked up at him her face filled with sorrow and heartache, and he took her in his arms. "Tell me it's not true." She begged him, and he held her tighter. "I'm sorry." He whispered as she trembled in his arms, and he tried to soothe her. Only he knew there wasn't anything he could do to calm her; to make her feel better. "No… pleeeaaaase no."

Seeing Biggs had been devastating, breaking the news to CeCe unbearable. "I was too late." He said as a cry escaped his own lips joining hers. He blamed himself. He felt responsible for leaving Biggs that morning. He should have stayed with him.

"I didn't get to tell him I loved him…" She cried mournfully, and she clung onto him holding his neck tighter.

Alec could feel the warm tears slide down his cheeks. "He knew Ce…he knew."

Together they cried, for the loss of his friend and her lover. "I'm sorry." He slid his hand to the back of her neck, and she leaned into his shoulder as they held on to each other tightly both needing comfort.

"Why?" She whimpered as tears slid down her fair skin to her trembling chin. His shirt was damp with her grief-stricken tears, but he didn't care. "Why?" She asked again at his silence.

He didn't have the heart to tell her. It was hard enough that Biggs was gone, but he didn't want her to remember the way it had happened. The massacre and bloodbath had been horrible enough for him. They called transgenics animals, but they were the ones living in fear; crying for their loved ones while the real animals slept soundly at night.

He never answered her he simply held her as she continued to cry. "I didn't get to say goodbye…" She said barely above a whisper her hands forming in fists. "I didn't get to say goodbye!" She cried hitting Alec's chest weakly out of grief, and he simply let her. "I know…" He said as he held her again rocking her.

She cried for a long time Alec supporting her and every once in a while he found himself wiping his own tears. Usually he would have never been one to let himself grieve, but ever since he'd allowed himself to with Max he found it easier. She had made him open up emotionally that night, and now he wasn't afraid to again.

Eventually, CeCe's body stopped fighting her sobs and died down to trembling. Then she went completely limp in his arms, and Alec picked her up from the floor and brought her down the hall to her bedroom. He lay her down and sat beside her for a moment brushing away some of her short blond hair from her forehead. Her eyes were red rimmed, her lips completely swollen, and she had a faraway look in her eyes. She was gone now, lost in her grief and there wasn't anything else he could do but hope she would be able to get some sleep. She closed her eyes and tears escaped again.

Slowly he rose from the bed and walked back out of the small apartment. He wanted to run as far away as he could. He just wanted to forget the entire day, and what he'd seen and done. He was taken back to his cell back at Manticore to what seemed a lifetime ago. To one of those sleepless nights shared with Biggs.

* * *

"Hey!" Biggs whispered. Alec tried to drown out his voice and feigned sleep.

"494!" He called again with a hissing voice, and he cracked open an eye. _Not again._

"Hey, you asleep?"

"I was, but not anymore." He said glumly rolling over on his cot to face his friend.

"I've been thinking." The dark haired man admitted, and Alec snickered. "Well that's never a good thing."

He threw his pillow, and Alec caught it putting it on top of his. "Thanks just what I needed. Can never have too much comfort you know."

Biggs sat up and looked at his blond haired friend. "I have a bad feeling about this mission tomorrow."

"You always have a bad feeling about everything." Alec retorted with a grin.

"This is different; just do me a favor." He whispered as he looked over, and Alec frowned at his seriousness. "It's about 438."

Alec couldn't help glancing down the length of cots to the tall blond. She was sound asleep, and he glanced back to his friend's brown eyes. "Getting pretty serious aren't you?" He frowned knowing that type of behavior wouldn't be condoned by their handlers. If they ever found out it would be separation, abuse, and possibly even a trip to psy-ops. He knew from personal experience, and cringed at the thought.

Looking around he whispered again. "Just do something for me. If something happens to me promise that you'll tell her what happened." They both knew that if dire consequences were to befall them that no one would know. They were considered objects, and when one was destroyed as they put it they simply moved on to the next.

"Promise you'll be there for her that you'll take care of her for me?"

Alec rolled his eyes. "Nothing's going to happen to you. It's going to be a walk in the park. Besides I'll be there." He didn't want to agree with him, the thought scared him. He somehow felt protective of the smaller X5.

"Just promise me!" His whisper got louder.

"Fine, fine. I promise." He said nonchalantly. "You know with me there you really have nothing to worry about." He added again cockily, and threw the pillow back to his friend. "Are we done? I need my beauty sleep you never know when it'll come in handy." He smiled and turned trying to forget the pleading tone in his friend's voice.

* * *

Staring off in space, he shook off the memory. Biggs had not died on that mission, and he had never taken the promise seriously, until now. "Wish you were here buddy." Alec whispered to the stars noticing they were still in shooting motion. "I'll watch over her, I'm a man of my word." Of course Biggs had known that when he'd asked him. He wiped his cheek and suddenly wished Max was there with him. He needed her so much.

* * *

A/N: Again if you're reading please review to let me know what you think. You're opinion matters and keeps me going. 


	5. Fire and Ice

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I've noticed they've dwindled and I hope you're not losing interest in the story. I hope this will get your interest again!**

**I've also started to work again since my maternity leave is now over, so my chapters will be updatd, but it will take a bit longer and I apologize.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Fire and Ice**

Reliving the memory of Biggs' last request, Alec looked around to the dirt and emptiness that was Terminal City. Just like the entire place that surrounded him, he felt like everything was falling apart, and he had no idea why. He tried calling Max, but there wasn't even ringing to greet him; she had turned her phone off. He sat on his bike in silence and slipped on his gloves. Exhaling he started the engine and drove away to the only place he knew he'd be able to find her.

He drove through town and finally stopped the bike at the foot of the Space Needle. Making his way to the highest point of the structure, he stopped in the doorway. She wasn't there. He had hoped to find her here just so he could see her and forget about Biggs and CeCe. Walking forward he got as close to the edge as he could, and looked over to the small pinpoints of light over the city in disgust. This was supposedly their haven, their home, only sometimes it was worse than Manticore ever was. At least there when he went off on a mission and didn't come back there had been a purpose. What he had seen today was senseless killing. They all hated him and his kind. What was the point of even trying to make a life? Wondering to himself if one day it would all stop, he looked up to the stars and tried to hold in his grief.

If something were to happen to him would someone be there for Max? Would they take care of her? Protect her? Then the horrible thought crossed his mind. What if she was the one to die, would he be able to pick up the pieces of his life without her? Would he even have the courage to go on? It scared him immensely. White was always hounding, chasing, and trying to capture her. He had seen that same obsessed hate directed at him and it wasn't pretty. Alec had already been captured by him once, but he managed to narrowly escape with his life. Would he be so lucky next time? The last time White had made it a point to indicate that he had known they had been breeding partners. If he only knew how close they had gotten now, he would sadistically invent new ways of getting at them. Maybe Max had a good reason to keep their relationship a secret, maybe it was safer. Then again it wouldn't change anything, the simple fact that they were transgenics was enough for Ames and his cult.

No matter where they looked there was someone who wanted them dead. It seemed so hopeless. When would they be able to live free and not have to continuously watch their backs? Today he had lost a friend but somehow he didn't know why but he felt he had lost so much more. Taking his phone out, he dialed her apartment number but there was no answer. He tried dialing her cell phone number again. He knew she was angry at him but somehow the amount of coldness and distance she's extended towards him seemed so unwarranted from the small argument. There had to be something else and it was killing him that she wouldn't talk to him. The same annoying voice welcomed him to inform him that her phone had been turned off. He was worried about her what if something had happened? But then again she was probably just pissed. Closing the phone he slipped it back in his pocket. He wasn't going to try and call anymore. He wasn't going to become the lovesick desperate idiot. The next time he spoke with her she'd have to seek him out herself.

The night grew colder making him shiver, but he didn't move. He couldn't bring himself to go home to an empty apartment. The phone remained silent and so did he. It wasn't until the break of dawn that he finally decided to leave.

* * *

Max had gone back to his apartment and waited for him. She knew it wasn't the best time to bring it up, but she wanted to deal with him now, before she hurt any more than she already did. She felt so stupid for opening up to him, for admitting how much she loved him. Worse it hurt that she'd allowed herself to finally love him, to trust him. Had she made a mistake? In return she was awarded with heartache, pain, and emptiness.

Time went by, and he didn't come home. Her heartache grew, in her mind he had gone to another woman and was probably spending the night with her. She tried to stop thinking about it, but she just couldn't. She wondered what kind of lie he would come up with to explain why he had been gone all night? What did she care anyway right? It wasn't like they'd made their relationship concrete and set it in stone. She had only admitted how much she loved him and so had he; didn't that cement the relationship right from the start? Had it all been a lie? Maybe he had figured this entire time he could love her, have her, and just about any other woman he damn well pleased while he was at it. It was in his nature after all. She ached with jealousy, but the misery of losing him was worse. She was so angry out of her turbulent emotions one was prominent in her mind. A ferocious desire to protect what was hers, and Alec had become hers. She crawled into his bed taking in his scent, it was everywhere, and she just wanted to go back to three mornings ago when everything had been so perfect. She curled up in a fetus position and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

When Alec made it home, he rubbed his tired eyes and took off his boots. He was exhausted, but even if he tried to sleep now he didn't think he'd be able to find peace. Most likely nightmares would be waiting for him, and he wanted to avoid them at any cost. Combing his hair with his fingers, he walked into his room and stopped. Max was asleep in his bed curled up in a ball, her arms wrapped around herself.

Disbelief hit him as he watched her. The entire time he had been looking for her, trying to reach her, and she had been right here waiting in his bed. He would have usually approached her and woken her with soft words. Taken her in his arms, but he didn't think it would do anything. After the day and night of thinking about everything that happened he had grown despondent. She could have at least called him to tell him she was fine, at least that way he wouldn't have worried about her. Anger was usually a leading emotion and took precedence over everything else.

Throwing his phone on his dresser, he walked to the closet, picked out a black turtle-neck sweater, and a pair of dark blue jeans setting them on the bed. It was still pretty early, but he had to go to work in a few hours. Taking off his beige denim jacket, he put it back in the closet. Hearing her stir, he glanced her way unzipping his sweater. Turning his back on her, he set the sweater on the dresser continuing to undress, and took off his brown t-shirt.

Max woke from the noise he was making and opened her eyes as he was taking his sweater off. He turned around pulling his t-shirt over his head revealing his bare back to her. Seeing him again for a moment she felt relieved and happy that he was safe. Then the reminder of what had occurred hit her. _He's probably getting ready for a shower. All so he could wash away the evidence and his guilt._

Biting down on her lip she was trying to hold back her thoughts, but she was too angry. "Taking the guilt off?"

He heard the quiet words as he unbuttoned his jeans and turned around to face her. "Guilt?" He examined her face slowly. _She didn't just say that._ She was angry, and he actually shared the emotion with her this time. All he could think about was Biggs and how guilty he did feel. "Max that's low."

His voice had gotten much deeper than usual, and she almost felt bad, almost. She could see he was pissed now, and she was glad to be able to confront him that way at least she wasn't going to be the only one yelling. She couldn't help but wonder what had him angrier, the fact that she was there to catch him when he got home, or that she wasn't falling for his charmed innocence?

Eyeing him she took in his unbuttoned jeans as they hung loosely on his lean hips, his bare smooth muscular chest to his gorgeous face, and finally his icy stare. She could admit it now. Alec was the embodiment of her sinful desires, but even that wasn't going to help him this time. Come to think of it, it had helped but never really dissuaded her from bitching his ass out. Getting off the bed, she closed the distance between them, and stood a few inches from him just to get right in his face.

He watched her approach and couldn't help himself. His eyes lingered as he admired her. He took in her curvaceous figure, her tight abs, the exposed portion of her taunting cleavage to her slender neck. Her pouty red lips were partially open, and she licked them slowly making them shine. Her smooth cheeks were flushed with her emotion, and her eyes burned with smoldering anger. She was beautiful when she was pissed.

Their eyes locked, and he remained where he stood. Her brown eyes stared with a burning blaze, and his green-hazel eyes returned the look with glacial coolness. He wasn't easily intimidated by her, in fact he was probably the only one who defied her head on, and they both knew it.

They examined each other like two cats preparing themselves for a fight both measuring the other.

"Where the hell were you?" She finally hissed.

"Out." He said without raising his voice, but the dangerous tone could be heard loud and clear.

"Gallivanting around like I suddenly don't exist?" She shot out, and he stared back his eyes searching her face.

"Gallivanting?" His facial expression broke into puzzlement. So he had been out. It wasn't like he needed her permission. She sure as hell didn't ask him, or even bothered telling him where she was half the time. "Like you don't exist?" He gave a short laugh and stopped. "Now that's rich coming from you." She was the one who had suddenly started acting like he was a speck of dirt on her shoe.

She looked into his green gold flecked eyes and sneered. "Just how long did you think you could pull it off?"

"Pull what off?" He asked his brows drawing down in confusion.

"Save it Alec, you can drop the act now." She started to turn, but his hand grabbed her arm to make her face him. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Don't!" She roughly pulled her arm away from his grasp, giving him a scornful look. "Touch me…"

Her words hurt and carved at his heart. He withdrew his hand slowly. "Fine." He matched her tone dead on. "What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with _me_?" She raised her eyebrows with attitude. "Let's just say I got a real good eye opener."

"Well enlighten me then." He closed his hand into a fist trying to forget how soft she had felt.

"Like you don't know." She scoffed.

His eyes narrowed to green slits. "I don't." He grabbed his clothes off the bed. "I don't know what the hell happened to you in the last few days, but I'm tired of playing this game of yours." He said in a dangerously low voice.

"My _game_?" She spat with a venomous tone. She couldn't believe he was playing innocent with her. Making her the guilty one. "More like yours."

His eyes shone with iciness, and he gave a vilified snicker. "Figured you'd turn this around on me. You always do." He walked out of the room, and she followed behind him.

"That's right Alec, the way I see it you've been playing me for a fool the entire time!" She shouted, and her eyes were now glossy from the angry tears she knew would come out any moment.

"Me?" He turned around glowering at her. "The way I see it Max I've been the idiot, out of the blue you stop talking to me, you pretend _I_ don't exist and now _I can't touch you_?" He said the last quietly his voice almost chocking on his words. This time he approached her, and it was his turn to get in her face. "All for what? A stupid argument?"

"Did you think I wouldn't find out?!" The confusion on his face the sound of his voice was so perfectly played she had to give him props. _He's good_.

"Find out what?" He said controlling his voice from letting his exasperation show.

"Where the fuck, were you last night?" She asked again the argument going full circle.

"Looking for you." He finally told her, his voice was perilously low, and then it dropped to a hiss. "If you turned your phone on and answered my calls every once in a while you'd know." Did it even matter? She wasn't even listening to him anyway.

"ALL night?" She put both hands on her hips and cocked her head clearly not letting it go. "Somehow I find that hard to believe." She added astutely.

"Believe whatever you want sweetheart. I had stuff to deal with." He walked away into the washroom.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you had a _lot_ to deal with." God she actually enjoyed him calling her that. She mentally kicked herself.

There was a moment of silence, and he came back out of the washroom frowning at her. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Fine, she was going to play along with his lies and see what else he came up with. "So why were you looking for me huh?" She challenged crossing her arms.

"Does it even matter now?" He asked quietly.

"Yes Alec! It does!" She yelled shrilly.

"Because I needed you!" He finally told her his voice trembling from his anger and pain. It killed him to have to admit it. Yes, he had needed her, he still did. He had wanted to lose himself in her to feel her warmth, to be able to forget his pain, and to know that everything was going to be alright. To know at least together they were strong and safe, but she had turned her back on him in his moment of weakness.

She mentally wavered at that. _He needed me?_ Only she didn't doubt herself long she had to remember he was a good manipulator. "Why Alec? What's wrong she couldn't satisfy your appetite?!" She taunted, her angry tears had now escaped from her eyes, and he stopped.

"My what?" He passed his hand through his already mussed up hair and pressed his lips together showing his dimples. "What the fuck are you talking about?!" _She couldn't satisfy my appetite? _Then it dawned on him, and the realization showed on his face. _She thinks I'm cheating on her?_ He couldn't believe after the night he'd just gone through that he was coming home to this. Blinking slowly he passed his hand over his lips. "I can't believe this."

Max saw him put two and two together and smirked. "That's right Alec I know."

Now he understood her anger, but he couldn't understand why she would think that of him. He loved her; there was no doubt about how he felt. When had he given her a reason to think otherwise? He would never walk away from what they had especially after everything he'd been through to be with her. Why in the world would he be out trying to get with another woman and screw that up? "This isn't happening." He said to himself with a mirthless laugh. He put both hands on his hips and her eyes were drawn to his abs. "There's nothing to know Max I'm not hiding anything, and I sure as hell am not sleeping around. I don't know which idiot put that idea in your head, but they're wrong."

"Wrong?" She laughed. "I saw you kissing her myself and I didn't want to believe it either but then yesterday…" She let her sentence trail off into silence, but she couldn't hold it in anymore it hurt too much. "You went back to her! I was right there. I saw the two of you together only this time you didn't even come home!"

It all made sense now. She thought he was sleeping around with CeCe of all people. He felt relieved, but his anger hadn't completely died down. She had it so wrong it wasn't even funny. "Max, listen to me very carefully." He had been about to hold her arms to keep her from walking away, but she backed up when he stepped forward. Instead he paced in front of her. "That woman you saw me with, her name is CeCe."

"Well at least you got her name." She retorted viciously.

He stopped with a scoff and gave her a dirty look. "I can't believe you just said that."

It was a few moments before he spoke again trying to forget the demeaning comment. "There's nothing going on between her and me! She's just a friend. I knew her back at Manticore."

"Then what the hell were you doing at her place yesterday?" She asked pointedly and put both hands on her hips.

"Biggs' place! His and Cece's. " He corrected with impatience.

Max saw the sudden moistness in his eyes and watched him in silence. Her initial righteous anger suddenly felt misplaced. _Their place?_ Then it dawned on her.

Alec saw the change in her demeanor. "That's right Max, they were lovers!" He told her scathingly. "I was telling her about Biggs before she found out from some damn news report. So she wouldn't see what they did to him! He deserved better than that, and so does she."

She heard his words, but she still had difficulty erasing the image from her mind. She had seen it, hadn't she? "But, I saw you kiss her."

"I don't know what you saw, but it wasn't me." He insisted again. _Why won't she believe me?_

Her body simply wouldn't react. She wanted to believe him with every inch of her being. She opened her mouth to say something, but an inaudible sound came forth, and she looked towards the entrance to the apartment. "You were standing in the doorway." She pointed. "Right, there!"

Alec followed her hand, and it all came together. It had to have been the morning when Biggs had come over, and he was in the shower. She had probably walked in while CeCe and Biggs were kissing in the doorway automatically thinking it was him.

"Maxie that was them kissing. I was in the shower." He informed and then turned around looking at the ceiling. "I fucking knew it!" He almost slapped himself for his stupidity, he should have remembered. "I knew you were there, I felt you." She frowned at that. "Then when I came out looking for you, you were already gone." He gave her a look of reproach. "I tried calling you but you wouldn't answer your phone."

She looked from the doorway to his eyes. Searching into them she could see he was being honest. He was truly being honest. Her limbs had gone soft with the immense relief that washed over her, and she wanted to slink to the ground. Then her doubts, suspicions, and anger slipped away to guilt. "Oh god…" She said quietly.

"I can't believe this is what you've been thinking of me for the last three days!" He was still having problems calming his emotions. "Do you have so little faith in me?" He pointed towards his chest and then hers. "In us?"

"I was so scared of it being true. I didn't stop to think or say anything." She admitted in a small voice. "I didn't know what to do."

"Next time ask. Come to me Max." He pointed to his chest in emphasis.

"It just hurt so much Alec." She looked to her feet. "I kept hoping it wasn't true."

"I know exactly what it feels like and how much it hurts Max." He said it because he had endured it, watching her with Logan. "It feels like you're suffocating." He said quietly.

She nodded. "I'm so sorry." She apologized, and he tsked this time starting to pace again.

He just wasn't letting her get off that easy. He looked at her eyes now devoid of anger and stopped to stand in front of her, his eyes showing disappointment. "Max, when I say I love you it isn't because I like the sound of those three words strung together. It's because I mean it!"

"I know." She said lamely, and he shook his head. "Obviously you don't if we had to go through that."

She didn't know what to say and bit her lip trying to look away. "I'm hurt that you would doubt me." He moved to stand in her line of sight.

"It's just that…" This time she couldn't even look him in the eye.

He knew exactly where she was going especially with her earlier comment. "Why it is because I have a colorful history with women?"

She finally stared into his eyes. He had said exactly what had been on her mind.

Her facial expression gave him his answer and he sighed in regret. "I'm not proud of some of the things I've done. If I could go back I would do things differently, but I can't Max! That was then, this is now."

She still couldn't bring herself to say anything and watched him as he started to pace again. He gave a small incredulous laugh and shook his head. She had never seen him like this. He was wound tight, and she expected him to explode any moment. "Max, out of all those women I've made love once, to one person, and one person only."

"Rachel…" She voiced the name softly bringing out some of her jealousy, and he drew back with an intense gaze his mouth dropping open in disbelief. "No Max! You." He raised his voice then added in a fervent whisper. "Only you." He turned around to head back to his bedroom. He had no idea what he was looking for, he just wanted to get away.

She couldn't believe how stupid she had been. She watched him leave and was now scared that she'd pushed him too far. "I'm sorry!" She shouted back the apology coming much easier this time. "I was wrong; I should have asked you I should have said something… I…"

He watched her in silence as she continued talking. He tried to imagine what he would have done if he thought she was sleeping with someone else. He didn't get far, all he could think about was how he would have killed the guy who dared touch her. "It fucking hurt Alec! I panicked, and I got angry." Then her eyes grew cold. "I couldn't stand the idea of it. I had to use every ounce of willpower to not go there and kill her, _you're mine_!" She said powerfully.

With those words he had closed the distance between them, and his mouth took hers in an aggressive kiss. He cupped her face, slid his tongue along her bottom lip, and bit it painfully. "That's right Max." He whispered heatedly. "I'm yours." She looked into his green eyes, and the chilling ice that had been there was now replaced with a burning blaze. Not only was Alec the embodiment of her sinful desires, but with a single look from him, her entire body burned feverishly, her thoughts incoherent and she forgot the entire world around her.

He watched as her pupils dilated with his words and licked her bitten lip with his warm luscious tongue. Sliding his hands to her shoulders he kissed the crook of her neck inhaling her scent and licked the length of her jugular. His mouth covered her ear; he traced the contour with his tongue and nibbled on it. "And you're mine." He breathed hotly sending tingling shivers down her back, her eyes fluttered, and she moaned deeply.

She was completely and utterly his, there was no doubt about it. All he needed to do was give her that hungry look, whisper in her ear and she melted in his arms. Already she could feel the cramping warmth of arousal in her stomach, between her legs, and he had barely touched her.

It was a moment before she recovered, but when she did she wrapped her arms around his neck grabbing some of his hair in fists. Pressing her lips to his she returned the kiss ferociously, and he staggered back. "Don't ever forget it." She whispered as her tongue licked his mouth tasting him, and he returned the motion with fervor. "Never." He promised taking her top lip between his. Moving to her bottom lip his mouth lingered on the corner of her mouth hungrily.

Mesmerized by the succulent gliding of his full lips on hers, she closed her eyes, and parted her mouth indulging in the sensation. His kisses were so erotic, she never wanted him to stop. Holding her small waist his fingers clutched her soft skin with need, and she let go of his hair to trail her fingernails down his neck. Her fingers continued their way down digging into his skin tracing the outline of muscles on his back, and he rolled his shoulders with a shiver.

There was nothing delicate about his movements they were aggressive, intense, animalistic and extremely sensual. It was pure desire; he wanted her and he wanted her now.He was going to devour her passionately and there was no holding back this time.

Kissing from her ear to the back of her neck, he moved behind her, and wrapped his arms around her waist holding her against his bare chest. His hot wet kisses found her barcode, and his teeth grazed her tattooed skin making her moan lightly. Cupping both of her breasts he teasingly worked his fingers over her hardened nipples. She gave a whimpering moan, and he continued his way up to the neckline of her top. In one swift powerful motion he pulled and ripped her tank top in half. She flinched from surprise, and he pulled it off her shoulders and arms. "A…lec…" She breathed his name.

"We'll get more." He returned huskily kissing her shoulder. Throwing the ruined top on the floor, he cupped both breasts again mounding them together. His right hand traveled past her deliciously warm abdomen, down between her legs, and she parted them to give him access. Rubbing his fingers over her in a circular pattern, his mouth trailed to her neck, and she leaned into his shoulder biting her bottom lip containing a contented sigh. Without realizing it she grabbed his legs and rubbed herself into him with a kittenish purr.

He couldn't believe how incredibly hot she was when she let herself go. The sensation of her tight ass against him made him grunt, and just when he thought he couldn't get any harder, she purred in his ear. "Mmmmm…There's my Kitty Cat." His voice rumbled in a playful tone. She loved the sound of his deep voice especially in that husky hue. She was losing herself in him, and instinctively nuzzled into his neck inhaling him like a cat would. He even smelled sexy, and she bit the side of his neck possessively. "Meow." She purred seductively, and his lips captured hers sensually. Her hands trailed up to the back of his head, and she buried her fingers in his hair sending a tingling shiver down his back. She was breathing heavily now, and her body squirmed from the enthralling way his hands moved over her.

Sliding her fingers seductively over his arms she felt along his warm skin to his hands. She cupped her breasts with him and covered his other hand to assist him in pleasuring her. He was blown away by her action and aroused beyond words. She was matching his aggressiveness with her own awakening desire. She felt so warm, her breathing had become erratic, and she felt about to combust from the burning impressions his fingers left over her skin. "You hot baby?" She sighed in his ear, and he groaned. Just hearing her moaning words drove him wild. All she had to do was look at him, and he burned from the inside out. "For you, always Maxie…" He whispered feverishly his breath a scorching ephemeral touch on her skin.

Kissing the corner of her mouth, his lips trailed to the side of her neck, and he sucked her tender skin. Her attention was diverted to his mouth when she hazily noticed his nimble hands move along her waist. With practiced fingers, he undid the belt, and pulled it quickly from her waist in a hiss of leather. She felt his muscles tense beneath her fingers as he pulled roughly on her jeans making her button pop; grabbing both loose ends, he pulled hard unzipping them with a rip, tearing the material. She swallowed at the intensity of the moment. Never in her entire life did she have the clothes ripped right off her back so a man could get to her. It was mind-blowing and powerfully erotic.

Turning her around, he picked her up, and pressed her roughly against the wall. His mouth found hers again in a fierce kiss, and his hands wrapped around her waist to her back. His fingers slid past her jeans, and he grabbed her ass pulling her into him. She could feel how delightfully hard he was and trembled with the need to feel him inside her. He looked into her deep brown eyes, and his pupils dilated in turn "I need you." His warm breath played over her face, and she kissed him.

By nature she had always been dominant due to having to take care of herself, but with him she enjoyed the fact that he could easily overpower her if he wanted to. It called out to a submissive side of her she'd never paid much attention to before now. Alec could sexually ravage her; she would let him and enjoy every second. Feeling along the smooth skin of her back, he reached and entwined his fingers into her long hair. Pulling her head back, he exposed her slender neck and licked from her collarbone to her lips. "You ever been fucked before?" He asked with an incredibly sexy voice, and she stared back into his intense gaze biting her lip at how amazingly gorgeous he looked when he was turned on.

"Mmm" She gave a throaty moan licking his mouth. She wanted to eat him up as much as he did her. Just the way he asked her, turned her on, and she felt the wetness between her legs. She had experienced subtle sex, even feral sex due to losing control to heat, and had been made love to by him, but never had she been completely manhandled; taken over by anyone the way he'd shown her so far. When he asked her if she had ever been fucked it wasn't an allegorical question he was being serious and he was about to make sure she knew the difference. She had told herself she would never underestimate him when it came to sex, and she wasn't about to this time. So in essence… "No…" Her lip trembled with her quivering anticipation.

"Good." His lips took hers with an intense kiss. It was like his mouth was everywhere at once, on her lips, her chin, and her neck. His mouth trailed between her breasts, he licked her nipples in turn sucking on them, and continued his way down. Kneeling, he looked up at her, and brutally pulled on her jeans and underwear. She gave a small cry, and he slowly stood tall in front of her once more.

He admired her from top to bottom, his hands lingered over her firm breasts, down her smooth stomach, and now that she was naked he slid his right hand between her legs. She was incredibly wet, he played over her clit spreading her essence, and she closed her eyes with a whining moan. Inserting one finger he reached in to her smooth wet walls and plunged a second. In a thrusting motion he fingered her, and she groaned. Her legs were trembling madly, and she pressed herself against the wall for support. She licked the side of his neck giving him open mouthed kisses, and slid her hands over the cut portion of his muscular abs. Reaching down to the unbuttoned part of his jeans she gave a strong pull, and in her eagerness spread the zipper apart ripping them down to his crotch.

"Max…" He said her name in amusement, and she looked into his burning gaze, her eyes reflecting his desire. "We'll get more," she returned. Reaching into his jeans, she wrapped her right hand around him, stroked his length, and with her left hand pushed his jeans back making them fall to the ground. Kicking the torn jeans, he closed his eyes with a hiss, and groaned. She moved closer to his neck and her warm lips tickled his ear. "Rock my world Alec," she breathed hotly, and bit his ear. He smirked at the comment because it brought them both back to that fateful day where they'd both been stuck in the closet, and he'd said. _Tell me how he rocks your world. _He had truly wanted to rock her world then, and now she was his. "You want me Maxie?" He teased, picked her up off the floor, and she was forced to let him go. "Mmmm I want you baby." She told him in a sultry tone.

Without waiting another moment, he fully slid himself inside her wet warmth pushing her into the wall. He was well endowed and she bit her lip with a whimper as she felt his girth and length. He closed his eyes taking pleasure in the slick sensation of her walls tightly surrounding him. Their bodies were closely pressed together, the body heat between them was incredibly delicious, and she wrapped her legs and arms around him.

"You're so hot." He half moaned half groaned into her soft neck. She kissed him as he pulled out making her murmur a moan into his mouth. He gripped her smooth legs as he repeated the motion and pushed himself in deeper with a powerful grinding action. The sensation was so incredible; she opened her mouth with a silent cry, and dug her nails into his back. Pulling out he slid back in this time harder, and she gasped. Accelerating he continued thrusting with long powerful strokes losing himself in her. Her walls pressed firmly around him, and she grabbed fistfuls of his hair in her rising elation.

His movements were hard, dominant and incredibly satisfying. Throwing her head back, she gave an erotic moan, and he kissed her neck with ardor. The taste of her skin was so intoxicating, he had to remind himself to stay in control. Gyrating his hips, he ground himself into her enhancing the delightful sensation, and the low erotic sound of her ecstasy grew into a loud crying moan. He loved hearing her cries of pleasure and grinned with satisfaction knowing he was making her quiver with bliss. He could feel her tighten around him in an orgasmic release as she lost control but never stopped moving. He pumped quickly and forcefully as her walls glided smoothly around him. Waves of pleasure overpowered her, and she gave mewling pants. His movements never wavered and she came quickly but powerfully with a burst of tingling rapture. "Oooooh Allleecc."

He didn't wait long for her to come down from her sudden high and brought her to the bed. She felt the mattress hit her back, and he pulled out. She whimpered in disappointment, and he grinned coyly. Moving back he stood at the foot of the bed and slid his hands from her smooth legs to her small waist. Picking her up he turned her around making her face away from him. Leaning over her, his chest pressed into her back, and he entwined his fingers into her long hair drawing her head slightly back. He licked from the curve of her neck to her ear. "Purr for me..." He whispered huskily, and she felt a shiver run down her back at his order.

She looked over her shoulder, her eyes burning brightly into his, and his mouth captured hers passionately. She would have done anything he asked at that moment. His tongue delved into her mouth, and she felt the tip of his manhood playing between her legs in a teasing manner. She gave a low moan and then amazingly she did purr, and he buried himself into her with a rumbling sensual groan. She hadn't even realized she was purring until he'd asked her. It completely blew her away, and she leaned back into him.

Together they moved as one, and he drove his entire body into her thrusting hard, and she breathed heavily as he joined her. She could feel him hitting her cervical wall with a cramping sensation, and he repeated the movement. She closed her eyes and moaned with every new thrust. His movements grew hard and needy once more, and she parted her mouth slowly his name on her lips. He was such an incredible lover she had never in her entire life been so completely taken over, and she enjoyed every new sensation he made her feel. Relying on his stamina Alec continued to pleasure her until they both began to sweat from the exertion. They completely lost themselves into each other, the seconds ticking into minutes and finally hours.

His hands cupped her breasts, explored every inch of her body, and played over her clitoris until she began to moan uncontrollably. Her hands held on to his arms, buried into his soft hair, and her mouth covered as much of his neck as she could get to. Grabbing his hand she brought it up to her mouth and provocatively sucked on his finger. He closed his eyes tightly at the sensation, the sound of her throaty whine wildly driving him on as he tried to regain control of his senses, but she felt so exceptional he lost himself in the heat of the moment. Passion overtook him and covering the back of her neck with his mouth he bit her. The sensation was so delicious she gave a loud moaning cry as his teeth pierced her skin. A blinding orgasm took them both, and they cried out with powerful moans. He could taste the slight metallic texture of her blood and drew back in surprise.

Her eyes shot open as she felt him release himself inside her only then realizing just how hard he had bitten her. It was a few minutes before their breathing slowed, and he pulled away slowly. He wiped his mouth still tasting her and walked away from the bed in shock.

She felt cold and empty now that he had withdrawn from her and curiously reached the back of her neck. Touching the sensitive area over her barcode, she brought her hand down and noticed the smear of blood on her fingertips. Her mouth dropped slightly open, and she turned around to face him. She was still dazed and satiated from the incredible sex, but taken aback by his action. Part of her felt it had been the most natural thing in the world, but another side of her was quietly stunned.

Apparently he shared the sentiment because he stared back quietly. Shame crossed his facial features, and he looked away heading towards his clothes. His body language showed discomfort, and he grabbed his jeans from the floor in an attempt to avoid her gaze.

"Alec…" Starting to speak she stopped when his hand stopped moving as if caught doing something wrong and he looked at her. She had no idea what had just happened and had no idea how to ask him. He looked ill at ease and she sat on the bed in silence trying to make sense of it.

"I'm sorry." He apologized quietly and tried to ignore the look on her face. Okay so he had wanted to mark her, make people know she belonged to him. Only he had been thinking along the lines of a hickey not tear the skin off the back of her neck. He felt sick to his stomach at the action, but a part of him was strangely satisfied he had done so. "I don't know what came over me." He tried to explain and watched her quietly.

Her body was still glistening from sweat, and her breathing was slowly coming down from their sexual activity. Forcing himself he looked away, he couldn't stand the look she was giving him. It was like she was looking at a complete stranger. How could she possibly understand what he'd just done when he didn't even know himself? He'd had enough partners but had never lost control that way. He didn't even know he was capable of doing that. He had never wanted to hurt her. He was truly an animal if he could do something like that in the heat of passion.

"Are you okay?" He finally asked softly, and she nodded in silence. He walked over to the bed and dropped his torn jeans on it

"You?" She didn't mean it to sound like he'd suddenly lost his mind, but she had the distinct impression that's how he took the question. She was worried at his sudden transformation. It was like he was completely unsure of himself, and she wasn't used to that.

He just shook his head and walked out of the room. She sprang off the bed and followed after him. "Alec, wait..." Reaching him before he entered the washroom, she positioned herself in front of him, and took his hands with hers. "What just happened?" She finally asked, and his eyes searched her face silently hoping to find a satisfactory answer for her, but it never came. "I don't know Max. It's never happened before." He admitted with a sigh. "I lost control." He wished he was back at Manticore so he could ask them. They would be able to provide him with answers to his questions. Was it normal? They were the ones that created him. She was probably upset from his action and worse for hurting her.

"I didn't want to hurt you." His voice dropped to a lower octave, and he touched her face delicately. His fingertips touching her flushed cheek. He waited for her to say something, but she didn't, and he shook his head. "Say something Max." His voice pleaded. Her silence was killing him.

Her brown eyes lingered over his face, and she finally smiled. "You didn't hurt me Alec. It was the most erotic sensation I've ever felt." Her eyelids partially closed as she remembered the impression of his mouth on her neck.

Hearing her words he felt somewhat better, but it still didn't erase the awkward sensation underlying his emotions. Losing control was something he had never let happen before, and it scared him. He didn't know what to say, and his mouth curved up in a slight grin. He leaned in and kissed her soft lips. "Yeah it was pretty hot." He agreed as he remembered the feeling as well. Never before had he gotten such a powerful orgasm; it had completely blown him away.

"Amazingly, yeah…" She agreed again slowly and returned the kiss. Her warm tongue trailed over his lips, and he captured it into his mouth in a deep kiss. It was a few moments before he pulled away and when he did, he moved her hair away from her neck and looked over her shoulder. He could see the teeth marks indented into her tanned skin, it was an angry red, but the bleeding had stopped.

"I'm so sorry Maxie." He apologized again, and she smiled. "This is going to sound crazy, but I feel like you were supposed to do that. You think maybe it's the cat in us?" She questioned curiously, and he shrugged. "I guess we'll never know unless some Manticore scientist just decides to pop out of nowhere and explain it to us." He informed her sadly. He hated not knowing. True he had spent more time there than she did, but strangely enough they had never deemed it important enough to share that type of information with them.

"Let's not dwell on it right now okay?" She wrapped her arms around his waist and watched his green-hazel eyes. "I need to say something now before the moment passes."

He had expected the previous argument to resurface once they both calmed down, and now it was happening. He almost averted his gaze not wanting to deal with the issue but she was right they had to deal with it before the moment passed and it was too late. "I'm sorry." She apologized and he frowned.

"You already said you were sorry Max." He exhaled quietly hoping they weren't going to get into the awkward subject.

"Yeah for doubting you, but I'm sorry for the other night." She let her finger trail down over his chest and bit her lip with guilt. "You were right. Who cares what they think. We're together and I love you, nothing will change that. I'm with you because I want to, not out of default and I don't care if they think I can't make up my mind between you and Logan." He actually winced at those words, and she raised her voice continuing her explanation. "I never wanted you to think that I was ashamed or that I didn't want them to find out. The truth is, my mind was made up a long time ago. I don't care if they wonder about the virus or if they ask a bunch of questions. It's between you and me and that's where it stays." She closed her mouth with a determined line, and he wrapped his hand around hers stopping the inattentive trailing of her finger.

"I'm sorry too." He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it. "I got upset but deep down you're right too. Maybe it's best if we don't go around advertising it. White's got this personal vendetta against you, and I don't want to give him any other sick means of getting to you." She watched his face for a sign of amusement, but he was dead serious. She knew exactly what he meant. If White found out about them, he'd probably try to get to her by using Alec or vice versa. She'd die before she let anything happen to him. It was heartwarming but also scary to see him this concerned about her well-being.

She pulled her hand slowly away and smiled. "Alec, what did you mean when you said you sensed me?" She perked a little, and he blinked at her question. He was surprised she was even asking him. Didn't she get the same feeling whenever he was around? "Ever since we've made love Max I can feel you." He explained and then tried giving her an example. "You know how you can sometimes associate something by smell?" She smiled and nodded. "Like you." She started with a grin. "I know when you've been in the room by your scent." He smirked at that and how incredibly cute it was.

"Well it's kinda like that. Only it's not a sense of smell but more a feeling like a tingling sensation." He elaborated and she looked on in amusement. "Your cognitive senses are tingling Alec? Are you sure you're not part spider?"

He genuinely laughed at that and touched her hair. "Well I'm not scaling walls anytime soon, but give me a few months you might drive me up one." Chuckling at her he winked and she slapped his arm. "We'll see…"

Pausing as he touched her hair, he turned his head slightly his eyes growing faintly smaller. "You don't sense me do you?" She looked into his green eyes, and it was a moment before she looked away. "Honestly Alec, I've been so upset the last couple of days that I haven't really noticed or paid attention."

"I guess we'll just have to work on that." He kissed her one last time and walked into the washroom turning the shower on.

"I have one more question." She stood with hands on hips. "Kitty Cat?" She quirked an eyebrow, and he smiled. "Yeah and I'm sticking with it. It suits you. You're not the only one who can come up with fun names." He said those words with a wide grin and stepped into the shower. She waited a couple of seconds a smile plastered on her face and joined him.

After washing each other they stepped out, dried off and he got dressed. She wrapped a blue towel around her body and walked towards his room. She picked up her ripped tank top off the floor and her jeans, and he stood back laughing in amusement.

"How do I get home now?" She asked, and he leaned on the door frame crossing his arms. She held up the top to show him his handiwork, and then slipped on her jeans. She tried to tie them, but the zipper was busted, and she didn't even have a button left. "Alec…"

He ignored her whining plea and spoke up quietly. "You are home." He approached her and opened his dresser. He pulled out a blue hooded sweater with a red circle on it. "Here."

She slipped the sweater over her head and let it hang over the front of her ripped jeans. "You look tired." She told him, and he rubbed his eyes in testament to her statement. "Yeah well I don't want to sleep right now." He told her softly and left the room.

She walked out of the room behind him and stood there watching him. "Nightmares?" She asked him in a knowing voice, and he looked back without emotion. "Something like that." He admitted, and his cell phone suddenly rang, and he walked back into his room to grab it. "Yo."

She walked towards his kitchen and opened some of his cupboards while he talked on the phone. "Hmm…" She really wasn't paying much attention to the conversation, she was too busy looking for food, or lack of.

It was Dix calling and immediately Alec was alert. "What's wrong?"

"_Well you know how you wanted me to keep an eye on that program of yours?" _Alec walked towards his bedroom door and watched Max go through his kitchen. "Yeah?"

"_Look something came through that I think you need to take a look at. It's a message."_

He stopped looking at Max and leaned on the door frame again. "What kind?"

"_That's just it… I don't know. It's encrypted and the only thing that's clear is this." _It was a few moments and then he started reading off a number. _"331845739494." _Alec's breathing became shallow and he stopped moving. It had been a long time since he'd heard his entire designation.

* * *

A/N: Again if you're reading please review, even if its just to say hi :) I like to get some feedback. Thanks!


	6. Mysteries

**A/N: Hey everyone. I see fresh new names added to the list and I'm glad to see you're all enjoying the story :) Sorry for the super long delay I've gone back to work so my writing time was cut down by half. Good news though I quit one of my two jobs hehe so i'll hopefully start putting the chapters out faster. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Mysteries**

Alec recovered from his sudden shock and went back to his room away from Max. "What?" _How is that even possible_? He thought.

"_It came through this morning. Do you know what it means?" _

"I'll be right there." He informed him and didn't even wait to turn his phone off.

Walking back into his kitchen Max turned around with her hands on her hips. "You really need to get some food in here you know." She raised her eyebrow, and he matched the expression closing the distance. "I blame you. You were the one living here for the last week."

She actually looked back shame faced. "Oh yeah. Who was that?" She asked curiously, changing the subject.

"Dix, he had some more information on the runes which by the way I'm glad Logan made good use of." He said casually and walked back to his room.

Her smiled slipped. "Hang on. That info was from you?" She called out after him and his voice was slightly muffled from the wall standing between them. "Yeah, it was incomplete I was hoping he'd be able to piece something together."

"Why didn't he say anything?" She whispered to herself in question her facial expression relaying how unimpressed she suddenly was.

She was lost in thought when he came back out of his room and handed her some money. "What's this for?" She asked and he shrugged. "Well you want food, go get some." He said smartly, and she smirked at that. It was perfect it brought her to the burning subject of the hidden stash she'd found in his closet.

"So are you going to tell me how you got all that money?" She asked bending one knee and cocking her hip in wait. He mentally groaned at her question and made his face as impassive as he could. "I earned it." He said indifferently.

She raised her eyebrow at that. "That's a lot of deliveries Alec." She knew he was avoiding the subject and studied him silently. "You've been up to no good haven't you?" She tested, and he held up his finger.

"Speaking of which." He looked at the time and opened his phone again. She watched him for a moment trying to figure out who he was calling and then stopped guessing when she heard.

"Normal…" He started in a gruff voice. He coughed and his voice changed so perfectly to a nasal tone that if she hadn't been standing there watching him would have completely believed the lie herself. "I don't…" He sniffed. "Think I'll be able to make it in today… I'm feeling a little under the weather." He added another cough for good measure and winked at Max.

"Thanks…I hope so too. I'll be good in a couple of days. No I don't think I'll need the rest of the week but I'll let you know. I think I caught whatever Max has and it's really pretty nasty. Wouldn't want you to catch it. No I think she'll be out of commission for a bit too." This time she put her hand over her mouth hiding the huge smile and chuckled.

He had just covered for both of them. She knew Normal would have never believed her but coming from Alec his words were considered gold. She waited until he hung up and slipped his phone back in his pocket. She approached him and slipped her arms around his neck. "I never thought I'd say this but having a charming, manipulative, boss's 'Golden Boy' boyfriend does come in handy."

Blinking he thought about what she had just said and smiled. She had admitted it herself and it had only taken her four days. She had referred to him as her boyfriend and to him that was special. He wasn't going to say anything and make a big deal out of it. Coming from Max considering her relationship and her intimacy issues that was a big step in his eyes.

He laughed quietly a glint in his eyes. "Yeah well don't get used to it I can only cry wolf so many times." He was quietly grateful that she had completely forgotten the money issue. He just didn't want to deal with it now. They'd already argued enough for one day.

"I never understood that saying." She thought out loud, and he frowned in thought. "Yeah me neither." They never truly had gotten the luxury of childhood stories and morals. Pursing his lip he shrugged. "Anyway, I have something to take care of in TC."

She pulled on his shirt. "Yeah I'll go change. Meet you there." He kissed her and magically produced her phone. "Turn it on this time." He indicated and left the apartment. She watched him leave one hand holding her cell phone the other closed around the money he had handed her. Shaking her head she was amazed that he had so expertly avoided her question. He was good she had to give him that.

* * *

Carefully making his way around the front gate of Terminal City Alec avoided the crazy mob adorning its doorstep. Several burning X's had made a sudden appearance and more people had simply showed up throwing things over the gates yelling profanities to its current residents. Like it would even make a difference what they did. These transgenics needed a place to live and what better place than a vast chemical intoxicated wasteland. Why did they even care? It wasn't like they were even using the place. Shaking his head he stopped thinking about their stupidity and concentrated on getting there in one piece. It was easier to do at night but in broad daylight he wasn't taking any chances. It took a while but with creeping and shadowing techniques he made it safely.

Walking in the front door of the main building his eyes adjusted to the dim lights, and he headed straight for the computer consoles. Several X5s and X6s waved at him and he nodded in their direction. Luke greeted him with a bright smile and a small twitch to his tufted ears. "Hey uh... Alec…How's it going?"

"Pretty good." He grinned, and Luke kept walking towards the back of the room holding a shotgun. They weren't dangerous, okay maybe when provoked but simply preferred to think of them as prepared. Usually he would have been right there with them a gun slung at the waistband of his jeans, but having to live among humans made that difficult.

Forgetting about it he continued until he found Dix sitting at his computer with a headset strung over his head. "Hey, you got something for me?" He asked getting straight to the point, and the baldheaded anomaly nodded. "Sorry to bother you I didn't think it was anything at first… you see." He indicated as he started typing on the keyboard and brought up the information he was seeking. On the screen several series of symbols appeared, but then the program froze and a series of coded numbers and letters appeared. "It keeps doing that. I tried to decipher it but I keep coming up empty. Whoever sent it knew exactly what they were doing."

Alec watched the monitor with keen interest and his heart was beating madly in his chest. "Yeah they knew what they were doing alright." He agreed with him and Dix frowned.

"What I want to know is how they were able to trace it back to you." He pointed to the number on the top of the screen. "494" He looked on seriously.

"There's only two ways, and well I'm not really sure I want to even consider the possibilities." Alec sighed and finally sat back in a chair. "One, I used an encoded signature." He pointed to his designation to prove his point. "To make sure the program would be locked and not be tampered with. You know to make sure it was my own work. There's only one person who would have known that. The person who trained me how to do it…He's most likely dead by now." He informed offhandedly discarding the option immediately and Dix nodded gravely at that. "The only other option…." He rose out of his chair and bit on his thumbnail. "Someone's been sitting on these symbols for some time now just waiting for someone to mosey around looking for it. Specifically waiting for this type of hack to crack into and filter back to us."

"Well there's only one way to find out." Dix said with a nervous smile. "You're going to have to decrypt it."

Alec gave a sigh and almost smiled. "Yeah I guess so. Might take a while."

The transhuman nodded and moved back. "No time like the present."

"Yeah." Alec answered him quietly. "Do me a favor Dix, don't tell anyone about this." His green eyes looked back imploringly. "Especially Max…" He trailed off and Dix nodded. "She has enough to worry about." He added in explanation and the anomaly lifted his hands in understanding. "Don't worry about it Alec."

Sitting down in his chair Alec started the grueling process of decrypting the message and Dix left him to it.

* * *

Max entered her and Cindy's apartment and found her friend in the washroom getting ready for work. She gave her a wide smile and headed towards her room.

"You know, may as well move in." Cindy blurted looking back from the mirror. "I love da boy, but I ain't about to start doing his laundry too."

Max smiled secretly at her friend's comment. It was her way of instigating without actually coming out and saying it. "I can't help it if his clothes are just so comfy." She called out with a small grin.

Cindy raised her eyebrow. "I'm sure it's not just his clothes." She teased applying lip gloss and puckered her lips.

Max couldn't help it, she felt warm at the thought. "You're right." She whispered thinking how much she loved being in his bed, making love, and just being with him.

"So you gonna start bringing some extra clothes? Starting ta sound like yo' mother." Cindy said under her breath making a crack at herself but her friend heard every word.

Max thought about it as she rummaged through her shelves for clothes and started to dress. She was right maybe she should bring a change of clothes just in case. Only somehow she didn't think one would be enough. Thinking about her ruined clothes she shook her head at the short work he'd done of it; more like three or four.

Cindy had mentioned something she hadn't thought about in a while; her mother. She had tried for a long time to find any type of information but soon gave up maybe she should try again. More questions with no answers, just so happened to be the definition of her existence. Her entire life was just that; mysteries.

"It's temporary." Max told her walking out of the room dressed in a red long sleeved shirt that covered her hands and a new pair of blue jeans. "It's just new."

"Right…" Cindy agreed with a grin. "Like I just temporarily play for the same team." She said coyly. "That's also new. Girl the two o'you been at it for months. Choose yo words carefully. It should be: Finally, this is da way it should be." Cindy dropped all teasing and gave her a warm smile.

Maybe she was right. It felt right only she wouldn't drop every aspect of her life and give it a complete makeover. She was still just Max and she had been on her own for too long to completely alter her lifestyle. Depending on a man and revolving her world around one wasn't something she even considered. She wasn't about to move in with him at the drop of a dime and start playing house because they simply just weren't like that. Somehow she knew Alec felt the same way because he was incredibly independent just like she was. It was Max and Alec as it should be.

Cindy tilted her head watching her lost in thought wondering what in the world was going on in her friend's head. "You go off to Alec land?"

Max tilted her head to copy O.C. and laughed. "Nope, it's Max world."

Original Cindy laughed at her words. "Soon to be a Malex universe. Mark my words."

"Never." Max shook her head vehemently then she walked towards the door and turned giving her one last look. "Not going to work, Alec called in sick for both of us. Gotta bounce, catchu later?"

"Fo'sure." O.C. smiled and raised her fist watching Max leave.

* * *

Alec sat back in the chair and grabbed his hair in frustration. He had spent the better part of a half hour decrypting the message, but he was still no further along than he had when he started. Every single time he seemed like he was close and thought he had figured the algorithm to decipher the message, he was looped back to square one. Whoever had made it was good, and if he hadn't been so frustrated with it he would have probably stopped to admire the work. "Fuck." He whispered in irritation and looked up to the monitors and noticed Max was making her way through the entrance.

Locking the program, he shut everything down, and saved it so he could finish his work later. By the time he got up from his chair Max had just walked in. "Hey." She smiled his way and he returned her smile.

"Hey." He pushed the chair back and walked down the stairs.

"Find anything else?" She asked looking behind him to the computer, and he shook his head.

"No, nothing yet." He wasn't really lying; he just wasn't giving her the entire truth. At least he wouldn't until he found out what it really meant.

"So then I guess we wait." She said and he nodded. "Yep. Actually, I want you to come with me." He held out his hand, and she looked at it for a minute without moving.

"I don't bite," he started and grinned mischievously with a whispered, "well not a lot." Grinning at the morning's memory, he waited quietly, and she extended her hand. "Where we going?" She asked suspiciously.

"Would you relax?" He said chuckling at the expression on her face and took her hand. Only before they could leave the room Luke called out to them.

"Guys, I think you need to hear this." He had positioned himself in front of the TV screens completely engrossed in the news broadcast.

Walking back up the stairs to get a better look Alec and Max both leaned on the rail and quietly paid attention.

"_The suspected transgenic met a violent end when it was confronted by members of a local neighborhood watch group_."

Alec bristled at the wording. "IT" like Biggs had been nothing but an animal. Shaking his head he watched as two policemen seemed to be taking him down over the hood of a car. It hurt just watching. Then the footage changed to a man pointing and smiling as if they had caught a trophy. Closing his hand in a fist he ground his teeth and stuffed them in his pocket to keep his anger in check.

Without even realizing it Max had reached for his arm and gave it a small squeeze. She could feel his arm tense beneath hers and her eyes seemed to be glued to the screen.

"_We take you live to Senator James Mckinley. Chairman of the congressional task force on the transgenic threat."_

Alec leaned in at that and his eyes bore onto the Chairman's face memorizing every line. He hadn't even noticed that Joshua, Mole, Dix and several others had approached to watch the report.

"_Obviously, I don't condone this sort of vigilantism." Yeah right. _Alec thought dubiously.

"_Though I understand the fear and anger that drove these people to take matters into their own hands. I have to ask you to remember these transgenics are dangerous_."

Max had to remind herself to breathe gripping the railing tighter. Not only were they having issues, but now with a public broadcast and this lunatic going on about danger about her and her kind it was only making them look worse. Was this guy for real? He was practically gloating at what the people had done. The transgenics weren't at fault the people were.

"_Let the authorities do their job."_

Luke spoke up with a ludicrous expression and a light twitch of his ears. "Yeah leave the trannie-killing to the experts."

Alec's eyes narrowed and he bit down again.

"_Progress is being made. A recent technological breakthrough helped us identify and capture three transgenics in the city of Seattle alone."_ At that Alec and Max both looked at each other with frowns. _What the hell is he talking about? They have something that could pinpoint transgenics?_ Max thought when she saw the mirror expression on his face.

"_We anticipate many more arrests in the days ahead_." The conference was directed to people asking questions. _"Where are the captured transgenics being held_?" At that question Max perked up and leaned in anticipating a location, but Alec knew better he wouldn't be that stupid to divulge that.

The bastard actually grinned at the question, and again Alec was forced to hold back his anger. It was moments like these he hated being right. _"I'm afraid that information is classified. They'll be transported to a central and secure facility within the day."_

The Senator gave a wide smile then and it was Max's turn to tense. _"We are winning the war, ladies and gentlemen. You have my word_." Alec blinked. _Idiot wouldn't know a war if it hit him. I'll give him a war. _

"_Is the public in danger?"_ One journalist asked and the Senator walked away with a grave expression on his face Alec knew was a complete cover up. Something was off; the guy looked a little too happy and relaxed for his taste.

"_Can you tell us more about the technology used to capture the transgenics?"_ One smartly asked, and Alec hoped he would have answered the question, but he was already gone. The footage changed back to the previous news report and Biggs once again on the screen.

Max lowered her head letting the new information sink in. If the senator wanted a war she was going to give him one. She couldn't just let these people massacre transgenics and leave them in this supposed secure facility. They had to move and fast. She couldn't even look at Alec she was afraid if she saw the expression on his face she'd lose the grip on her tightly held fear. "Are you still tight with the arms dealer in Koreatown?" She knew from experience that Alec had connections just about anywhere and she at last looked at him.

He was quietly surprised she even remembered. "Yeah." Looking down at her she moved and headed down the stairs. Her body was completely rigid and controlled. She was in soldier mode again only this time he was right there with her.

"Tell him we're gonna need the nastiest stuff he's got. TK-67s, grenade launchers, whatever." She thought about it and added seriously closing her eyes at what she was going to be forced to do. "Money's no object."

Luke leaned over the rail watching the two X5s slowly discussing their fate. "Sorta is when you don't got any." He reprimanded their choice and Alec gave him a sidelong glance.

They really had no idea who and what he and Max were and what they were capable of if they made comments like that. "Then we'll get some." He said casually as if it was the easiest thing in the world. Truth be told to them it was.

Dix getting into the flow of things leaned in beside Luke. "What's the plan?"

Max stood tall and her voice rang loud and clear. "We're going to hit his headquarters and get those transgenics out of there before White ships them off." She didn't even have to tell Alec he had already known her plan of action without her saying a word. He was right there with her supporting her choice.

Mole turned around with a please expression on his face. "Sounds good to me." His thin lips formed the words not even cracking a smile and he leaned his shotgun casually against his shoulder. Showing himself ready for action.

Max smiled at that and looked back to Luke. "That so-called X5 you brought here the other day? Where's he from?"

He didn't have a clue and shook his head. "Met him outside on the street. Why?" He asked nervously thinking maybe he had put them in danger.

"I think he's connected to White's breeding cult. I want to know what the hell he was doing here." She said slowly.

Hearing her words Alec gave Luke a dangerous look. Usually he wouldn't have even bothered him but the small fact that he could have directed White's loon directly to her made Alec angry and he didn't even bother hiding it. Luke had caught the look and realized what may have happened. "Don't know, but uh…" He stammered and turned around picking up a brown bag. "He left this behind." Hoping to set things right he handed Mole the bag who in turn handed it to Max.

She walked over to the table and unrolled the top. Alec casually set his hands in his pockets again and waited. He watched as she looked inside and her eyebrow twitched. Letting the bag go she backed up and gave him a pointed look as if telling him to look. Looking inside the bag he furrowed his brows and tipped it. Revealing a large coiled snake he dumped it over the map and gun on the table.

They all stopped to stare at it and Alec was the first to speak up. "There's your answer. He's definitely one of White's goons."

"I gotta find him. I bet if he was here in the first place he's probably still here." She said making her assumption out loud.

"Not alone you're not." He frowned and the snake's tongue flicked out of its mouth making her back up. Alec seeing her reaction grabbed it by the head and held it away from her.

"Sorry, already got bitten once I don't want to take any chances. It wasn't pretty the first time around." She said lamely.

He had heard what happened but she had never gotten into details. "You'll have to tell me about it sometime."

"Sure, just not now. I have someone I need to find." She started to turn but his voice stopped her.

"Max…" He said her name warningly.

People around them were already starting to disperse seeing as they were deep in a discussion giving them space. Plus they could almost feel the air start to crackle with the impending argument.

"Alec I can take care of it."

"I don't doubt you can Max. I just don't trust this whole snake thing and this C.J. guy. Something doesn't feel right. He shouldn't have even been brought here." He looked once more towards Luke's direction. His meaningful look loud and clear. Luke turned away and Max rolled her eyes. "It was a mistake it happens."

"One that we can't afford to let happen again. I don't like it." Admitting his uneasiness over the whole matter she shrugged it off.

"Fine, come with me then." She shrugged and he was about to answer her when he heard his name.

"Alec!" CeCe approached him. Her eyes were red rimmed and her lips swollen from her grief. Max gave her a look seeing the state she was in and back to Alec. She didn't know what to say and her eyes widened at the look of sorrow that crossed his features. He set the snake back on the table and turned around to face her.

It had only been a matter of time before CeCe found out what happened, and he could see now she was angry with him for not telling her. "You should have told me." She said in a heartbreaking whisper. Alec looked around the room to the people watching and to Max with a sad look. Now he had to set things right. Max nodded at him and he walked towards the tall blonde. "CeCe not here." He tried taking her arm to walk her out of the room away from prying ears but she pulled her arm back roughly.

"He was your friend! I thought I was your friend. You should have told me the truth!" She cried and wiped her tears.

"I wanted to protect you." He tried to explain in his defense but she just shook her head at him her blonde hair spiking every which way. "You can't protect me from that!" She said pointing to the horrible news still playing on the TV.

"CeCe?" Max finally said and the blonde's blue eyes narrowed in her direction. She had no idea what had transpired between them the night before and truth be told hadn't even bothered asking. She had just known he had given her the sad news. She wanted to help him. "He meant well." Saying the words she realized they fell on deaf ears and CeCe gave a mirthless laugh. "Biggs deserves to be avenged."

At that Max looked alarmed and gave Alec a silent look of plea. "CeCe, I'll take care of it." He said quietly and she shook her head at his words. "No, it's my right." She said and left the room. Alec gave Max a look of unease and followed after the taller woman.

When he walked out of the building CeCe was running and he caught up to her grabbing her arm again. "Wait, you can't go out there and risk your neck. It's not safe."

"I suppose it's safe for you!" She accused with a sob and his eyes saddened. "No, it's not safe for anyone." He countered.

"I don't care!" She cried. "Nothing matters without him anyway."

"That's not true. I know how you feel Cece but it'll get easier. I promise."

"How the hell do you know how I feel? Your mate is still in there alive you don't know what it's like to lose someone you love." She said the words harshly.

"More than you know." He hissed quietly his eyes shining brightly.

"Let me go." She pulled her arm and he tightened his grip. "I'm going to kill those bastards that did this to him." Her blue eyes bore into his hazel ones, and he suddenly had no choice.

Looking around to see if there was anyone watching he made a quick decision. Catching her completely off guard, he pinned her arm back, and held her in a choke hold, applying pressure to her airway. She fought back trying to gain the upper hand, but he was quicker and stronger. It wasn't easy considering her X5 strength and breath holding skills, but he eventually choked her out and she leaned limply into him, out cold. If it was something he was good at it was one on one battle, assassination skills, tricks and underhanded techniques. He didn't like doing it but if it was to save her life then it was worth it.

"No, I promised him I'd take care of you and I'm not going to let you go out there. You'll get yourself killed." He said softly to her unconscious form and picked her up.

Carrying her back to her apartment he set her on the bed. Rubbing his tired eyes he watched her quietly and shook his head leaving the room.

Heading back to headquarters he singled out two X5s near the table in the center of the room. One a petite fiery redheaded woman with bright green eyes everyone appropriately called "Red" and a largely built man with mouse brown hair called "Gatt". He'd known them both from what seemed a lifetime ago and they gave looks of recognition almost bordering on fear. He had the strange suspicion it wasn't really him they remembered but his reputation; even better.

He watched them quietly his eyes emotionless examining each. Against their will they straightened, set their feet apart and clasped their hands behind their back standing at attention. They stood watching him but didn't dare say a word.

Satisfied he had made them wait long enough he began to speak. "I want you both to keep an eye on CeCe. She's to stay in her apartment at all times." He said clearly his voice carrying command.

"How long?" Red asked and his eyes narrowed at her question. Taking a slow step forward he towered over her and got a few inches from her face. She visibly swallowed but her eyes stared into his. "You eat, sleep and breathe in that hallway of hers until I tell you otherwise." Answering her in a deep voice he then lowered it to a hiss and cocked his head. "Is that clear?" His eyes were cold and his voice had the same chilling effect. They both swallowed and her eyes gave a small waver in her partner's direction. Again in an instinctive reaction they saluted. "Yes, sir." They answered in unison.

Again doing something he abhorred. Giving orders, becoming what he hated but most of all having them look at him that way. It had been too long ago and gave him unpleasant memories but he had to overlook it this time. It was the only way he knew they'd listen to him and take the matter seriously.

"Dismissed." He said and they marched away as one. He watched them leave and relaxed his stance.

Luke, Dix and Josh were all standing by the railing watching him with mouths gaping. Mole sat back with his shotgun a look of approval on his face. When he realized they were staring he turned to look at them and tried to soften his expression. Joshua gave a nervous smile and swallowed at his friend's change of personality.

Trying to act indifferent he stood casually giving them his best smile. "What?" He chuckled at the expression on their faces but they just looked at each other as if he'd grown a second head.

Being downstairs people they'd had their share of orders but nothing like that. Joshua had seen a lot of it but never from the easy going X5 and he didn't really know what to make of his change in demeanor. It was as if the man standing before him was the complete opposite from his fun loving friend.

Alec tried giving them a playful smirk but they just stared back quietly. It was no use the damage had already been done and he sighed forlornly dropping the act. Diverting his attention from them he examined the room and stopped. His eyes turned back to Luke and narrowed to green slits. "Where's Max?" He hissed and the transhuman swallowed clearly fearing the X5s sudden wrath.

"Ugh…" He looked over at Joshua for help. The bigger man was a little more comfortable in Alec's presence even though he was still jarred by the recent display. "Max go after White's goon."

"What?" He turned his head as if he hadn't heard right. He looked at each in turn. "I can't believe this." He tsked his tongue and left the trio staring after him still in somewhat of shock. Mole was still grinning from ear to ear.

Luke looked at Joshua. "What's up with that?" He asked nervously and Joshua shrugged. "I think Alec important at Manticore."

"You think?" Mole asked sarcastically. "Those two X5s looked about ready to piss themselves if you ask me."

Dix finally spoke up quietly. "I heard things but never thought they were true until now."

"What things?" The taller dog man asked and Dix averted his gaze. "You'll have to ask Alec."

Joshua watched the exit where his friend had just walked out. "Later when he happier." He said it almost as if trying to convince himself. "It's your hide." Luke said amiably and walked away trying to forget what had just happened.

* * *

A/N2: Please review it keeps my muse going. I'll even take a hi lol


	7. Family

**Chapter 7: Family**

Max gripped the snake's head tightly copying what Alec had done in headquarters. She wasn't used to it, but it seemed to have a controlling effect on the reptile. Therefore she tightened her grip and held it as far away from her as she could. She wasn't kidding when she said it hadn't been pretty when she had gotten bit and didn't want to repeat history.

She had looked around Terminal City for close to a half hour now and hadn't found anything yet. He had to be there she just had a feeling, and she wasn't about to go against her gut instinct. She knew Alec was probably back by now and most likely pissed that she had left without him, but she couldn't afford to wait any longer. Something nagged at her and she just needed to get this over and done with.

She was out in the streets of TC when she looked over to a familiar building. The same one she had been in the previous week with Alec when she had first come across the snake. That had to be it. Walking towards the entrance she eyed the snake with a raised eyebrow and marched into the littered strewn room. She gazed at the sign on the wall. "Advanced Recombinant Genetics." She shivered at the name it was just a little too close to home and reminded her of Manticore.

Looking around slowly she was as quiet as possible and smirked when she noticed him sleeping underneath a lab table. She quietly set the snake on the ground and as if by command it slithered towards the sleeping form.

When C.J. felt the snake on his neck, he stirred, and gave a snort. "Hey George." He touched the snake adoringly making it face him and smiled at it. "You found me."

Max crouched down and crossed her arms. She gazed at his head of unkempt hair. "So did I," she said quietly

He looked back to the snake with a grave expression. "Why'd you bring her here?"

This is what she had to work with. The guy was a definite lunatic. "Who are you and what the hell are you doing in Terminal City?"

Turning around on the table, he avoided her eyes, and curled up. "Same as you, hiding out."

_What the hell is he hiding from?_ She got in closer and frowned. "Why? You're not a transgenic." He was ignoring her. "Hey!" She grabbed his arm lifting him off the table to stand him in front of her. "Don't make me slap you around," she threatened and he drew back from her. He'd already had the pleasure of meeting her fist.

"They're after me," he admitted in a shaky voice. He'd much rather take his chances with her than what was out there. She seemed pretty enough maybe she wouldn't be as ruthless this time now that they were alone.

"Who?"

"Familiars! Think I want to go back to that loony bin of theirs?"

She shook her head and blinked in disbelief. That's exactly where he belonged; a loony bin. "Don't look at me like that. I'm not crazy."

So he seemed to have read her thoughts or more her expression. "Right." The word came out slowly, sarcastically.

"They locked me up because of my dad. He was part of it all until he got out. Turned his back on the whole damn thing." He was still talking to George and she felt the urge to slap him upside the head. "Why'd he leave the breeding cult?"

"Because…" He stopped, and finally looked up as if lost in thought. Raising her eyebrow, she leaned in waiting for his next words. "He knew I wouldn't survive…" He licked his lips nervously. "And he didn't want me to die."

Now she was getting somewhere. "You mean the whole initiation thing with the snake blood?"

He stopped moving in surprised and slowly looked at her. "How did you know about that?"

Getting this guy to talk was like pulling teeth. She didn't want to get into the whole story of the breeding cult, her snake bite, and her miraculous recovery. He was inattentive enough as it was. "Never mind. How did he know you wouldn't survive?"

"He was a scientist. This place was his." He indicated the room moving closer to her, and she instinctively drew back from the snake in his hands.

"He tested my D.N.A. That's not allowed, see." He walked towards the counter and set the snake back into what appeared to be a fridge on the counter. "Everyone has to be initiated, they said. Thousands of years of tradition, they said." He was getting excitable reciting the story. "But he said _screw_ tradition and sent me away." He emphasized the word pointing his finger in the air at her and finally crossed his arms.

If she hadn't experienced seeing the cult with her own eyes, she wouldn't have believed the craziness coming out of him. Furrowing her brows she finished the story for him. "Until they caught you and locked your ass up."

He nodded sadly at his demise probably remembering what happened. Almost seeming on the verge of tears he said quietly, "they're everywhere. You never know who's part of it" he whispered fearfully

She had to get inside this guy's head; he would probably give her the answers she so desperately needed. Copying his whisper she followed him as he walked away from the counter. "The initiation thing, what's it for?"

"I don't know." He stopped his voice slowly rising back to normal. "They don't tell you unless you take it and survive. My dad wanted to change things with science and technology." He removed the plastic covering off a microscope with anger at his words. "But they said that was heresy." Hands trembling, he leaned in, and looked into the eye piece.

"So your dad got sick of the whole selective breeding thing…" She extended her arms recounting it in her own words. "And decided to get into the gene-splicing game?"

"He didn't come here until later, after the government took over."

"Took over what?"

"Hello! Manticore," he said in exasperation.

Everything stopped moving. "What?" She hissed.

"Who do you think made you?" His voice was almost condescending.

_Oh my god. _Now she knew her gut instinct had been right all along. This was it. "Sandeman," she offered, but he didn't say anything. "Sandeman's your father?" That baffled her.

"Haven't you heard a word I've said?" He turned to look at her incredulously.

"Is he alive?" She was slowly getting excited. "Do you know where he is?" She approached, and he fearfully backed up.

"Maybe," he said slowly.

"I gotta find him," she said animatedly.

"Why?" He asked wearily.

"Got a lot of questions." She was getting frustrated with his run around, she just wanted to get to the bottom of everything. "Like why he made us, why he left and what are _these?_" She pulled on her sleeve to show him the symbols.

"Oh! Ancient Minoan," he said with fondness, leaning in to look at them.

"Do you know what it says?" She asked hopeful.

Shaking his head he let go of her hand. "How should I know? I don't read Minoan." His eyes widened at her as if she was stupid. "Why don't you ask whoever drew them?"

_This isn't happening to me_. "That's the thing," she began in a whisper, "nobody drew them. They just _popped_ up!" She emphasized the word with her hands extending them openly and walking around the table. She wanted to strangle him, she was so annoyed.

Seeing her approach his eyes widened in fear again. "Ohhh.." He said nervously and escaped under the table to the other side. "That's kind of weird."

"I think they're a message from your father." She closed the distance again and this time he was caught between her and the counter. Struggling to find an exit. "What kind of message?"

"If you help me find him, I can find out." She tried giving him a smile to show him she wasn't a threat and that he should help her. "Will you set up a meet?"

"I don't know." He played with his dirty fingers.

"Come on." She said with a honeyed tongue trying her best to manipulate him. _Note to self watch Alec closely. _"I mean, we're kind of related." Her words were sweet and he looked up as it dawned on him.His lips formed an O and he smiled nervously. "Well, when you put it that way…"

"Great." She pulled out her phone and handed it to him. "Call him."

His eyes glanced every which way and finally to the small phone she was holding. "I want to call him alone. You scare me and you have to promise me not to tell anyone."

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes and he walked out of the room with the phone. "Just don't go too far I'll catch you and you know it." She called out in warning.

* * *

Alec was getting tired of looking. He was staring at a small blond X6 who stared at him in silence, his blue eyes barely registering him. It was the same questions over and over.

"Have you seen a shapely brunette?" Shake of his head. "X5 goes by the name of Max." Again that dull look. "For crying out loud, you can't miss her, she's holding a snake." A twitch of his lips. "Oh did I forget to mention she's hot?" Finally he got a smile, but still no other reaction but a shake of his head.

He had asked a few people he had encountered on the street if they had seen her but he kept receiving the same answers or reactions. Only half of them knew who she was, and the others didn't even bother to look at him; no one had seen her. _Like it's hard to miss a hot babe holding a snake._ Some transgenics were just questionable. Where they even at Manticore? Where did their training suddenly go? You always accessed your surroundings no matter the circumstances especially anyone who could be a threat.

He felt the urge to slap the smaller X6 upside the head just to see if he could get a reaction. Courtesy of Max's impatience brushing off on him. "Hello?? Poisonous snake."Disgusted with the whole thing, he stalked off leaving the younger X6 to himself.

He checked several buildings even going back to HQ to see if she had gotten back, but she was nowhere in sight. He even tried calling her, but for some reason her phone was busy. _I'm going to kill her. First she turns the damn thing off and now she won't stop using it long enough for me to reach her. _

He knew she was right, and she could easily take care of herself; it didn't mean he had to like it though. This whole snake breeding cult with its mysterious people just appearing out of nowhere was irritating. Too many questions and not enough answers were just getting to him; it grated on his nerves.

He had to trust she would call him if she needed him. _She's probably slapping him around for sport anyway. _With that thought he headed towards a large structure.

Walking down the long hallway towards CeCe's apartment, he stopped in front of Red and Gatt. He gave each a calculating gaze and finally gave a wisp of a smile. At least some transgenics never forgot, and he quietly thanked his luck for those two. Without saying anything, he knocked on her door, but there was no answer.

Red took that moment to finally look up at Alec. "She's pissed. She said she didn't want to see anyone." When Alec looked at her, she swallowed. "Especially you."

"I don't doubt it," he said and without waiting opened the door to let himself in.

When he spotted her, CeCe was sitting back on the couch drinking. She looked at him, and when she saw who it was gave him the dirtiest look. Closing the door behind him, she finally spoke. "Get out."

He didn't move and kept his face impassive. "We need to talk." She shook her head. "I have nothing to say to you."

"You think this is what he would have wanted for you?" He asked softly, and she turned venomous eyes on him. "You have no right to keep me here!"

"No…" he answered her, knowing full well she was right. He had no right to keep her there, but it was to protect her from herself.

"Then how could you?" She hissed, and he stood his ground.

She had every right to be lividly pissed at him. He wasn't denying her that, he was quite content with her taking out her anger on him. Even to the point of letting her get in a shot or two if she wanted, only she didn't even budge. As long as she stayed in the apartment and didn't do anything stupid because she was letting her emotions rule her; he would be satisfied.

"You know why I did it," he told her, and she closed her eyes taking a long drink. It looked like vodka, and he sighed. Why she even bothered, he didn't know. It wasn't like it even affected them in the first place. It just numbed their wits a little; again he wasn't going to deny her that, trying to numb her grief. He'd done it enough times himself.

Softening his eyes, he tried again. "I promised him I was going to take care of you. Letting you go out there is not the answer, you know better than that."

"You're an asshole," she said morosely and took another drink. Her blue eyes were still watery and extremely angry. "You don't own me."

"Call me whatever you want Ce, it doesn't change anything. You know damn well what's going to happen if you go out there."

"Yeah I'll get revenge and then I'll have my closure." She indicated with another long swallow. Then she slowly cocked her head in defiance. "I used to respect you 494, now I can't even stand to look at you."

So they weren't even on a name basis anymore it was to be designations. That showed just how far she had fallen. _Fine._

"The 494 I remember would have been out there making them fear their own shadows to the point of lunacy and when he would have been done toying with them he would have snapped their necks like twigs for pleasure." She shook her head in disappointment, and he mentally cringed at the picture she painted.

_That was a long time ago_. He reminded himself. When he had stopped caring, feeling and had drowned in darkness. The only way he had even known he was still alive was by causing fear, pain and death. It had made him feel, something.

Closing his eyes he swallowed past the lump in his throat. "That's not who I am anymore," he said quietly, and she chuckled.

"That's all you'll ever be." She grinned, and her eyes almost conveyed pride. "When I met you, you used to walk like death. You were merciless, untouchable one of their best. I used to be proud to even be able to call 494 a friend even brother; I wanted to be like him. Now look…" she scoffed. "He's nowhere in sight. Where were you when he needed you?" She said the words and they cut him deep.

"You're out of line 438." His voice was dangerously low again.

"Am I?" She mocked, and put her feet up on the table. "She's made you soft."

"You're pissed at me, you take it out on me, but she's got nothing to do with this." His voice was perilously cold. He hated the image she had just drawn for him. It made him remember when he didn't want to. What he had been then was so far from what he had become; it scared him to even think about it. Redirecting his thoughts to Max he felt a small amount of peace and held on to it.

CeCe was right only he didn't think he had gone soft, he had simply changed. Where he used to be cold and ruthless he was now warm and able to feel again; human. Max had saved him from himself but she would probably never know it. It wasn't something he was about to share. How would he ever broach the subject? "Hey you know when we first met and the person you thought I was? Well in fact it was just an act to get you to trust me. I eventually grew into that person but that's not who I've always been."

That had been the breaking point when he had first met her. She had singled him out, shown him a sense of trust. Even if it had been flippant at the time she had mentioned a small amount of concern that he was still trapped within the walls of Manticore. That was the thing, being around Max had made him want to be different, somehow that's where it had all started. If it hadn't been for that small life altering moment in his existence he would probably still be there a shadow of what he was now.

For the first time in his life someone had actually looked at him like he was somebody not an inanimate object that just went along with the rest of the décor. Even if she had only done it to spite him, she had named him. At that moment, that was the first and only thing anyone had ever given him; his name. She didn't know it, but he cherished that moment. The name would forever be his, and it was who he was now. It was precious because it was from her and no one could take that away from him; he would die before he'd ever let that happen.

CeCe's voice took him out of his thoughts again.

"You're ignorant if you think you can be what they want you to be. Killers are all any of us will ever be. You believe in a fucking lie if you think they're just going to let you live amongst them like regular humans. It's them against us. And if we don't do anything about it they're going to kill us all off one by one," she said ruthlessly and smirked angrily. "They deserve to die."

There was no sense talking to her. He had simply come to see how she was, but this was not what he had expected. To be challenged and thrown unceremoniously back down memory lane. "Give me time," he said quietly.

Ever since that morning 494 had started to creep through, and he hated it. He just wanted to get out. Turning around he opened the door and left her to her drinking.

Walking out Alec gave Gatt a long look. "No one is to go in there except me." Then a thought occurred to him and he added, "and Max. Got it?" Gatt nodded, and he left.

Maybe Max would be better equipped to make her see reason. All CeCe seemed to see when she looked at him was his past, and he didn't like it one bit.

With that thought he went back to the main building. Heading towards the computers Dix saw him approach and gave him a small smile. "Find her?"

Shaking his head he tried to forget what had just happened. "No."

Mole appeared out of nowhere and slapped him on the shoulder. "Need to talk to you."

Turning around he came about shoulder height to the lizard man but quietly waited with a casual stance. "What do you need?"

"Weapons, weapons, did I mention weapons?" Alec finally grinned. He didn't like people being afraid of him somehow he didn't think he had anything to worry about with Mole. He mentally reprimanded himself, he should have been more careful, he couldn't afford to make enemies or intimidate anyone at this point. Mole was probably attracted to command and strength like a moth was to a flame. He had that at least. "Guess I didn't get that clear. Did you say weapons?

Grinning he produced a paper out of his green military jacket and handed him a list. "Add that to Max's Christmas list." Glancing at the paper Alec's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Santa only comes for the good ones, or so I've been told." He grinned mischievously.

Mole laughed and chewed on his cigar. "Guess that leaves you to take care of us naughty ones then." Alec finally smiled in good humor. "Business or pleasure?"

"A little of both plus I've been extra naughty." He puffed on his stogy and Alec laughed his eyes dancing. "I might have you beat on that one." Waving away the smoke his eyes quickly scanned the list. "I'll see what I can do. This won't come cheap."

"You X5s have been known to make miracles happen." Mole grinned, his thin lips drawing back.

"Better start praying then." He informed him with a smirk stuffing the list in his pocket.

"You got it Princess." Mole extended his shotgun in his direction and with a quick blur Alec flipped it pulling it out of his hands.

Mole had no time to react and stood open mouthed, there was a moment of silence and Alec examined him with a grin. "Thanks." Mole tried to grab his gun back, but he put his hand out. "That's for calling me Princess." Taking the gun with him, he walked away, and Mole looked questioningly at Dix.

Dix just shrugged. "He seems to like pretty boy, only I doubt he'd appreciate it coming from you."

Mole growled at Dix and shook his head. Pulling the stogy out of his mouth, he went off in search of another gun. He felt naked without one.

* * *

Joshua had been hanging around waiting for the perfect moment to talk with his friend. When he finally spotted Alec, he was sitting by himself in the corner of the room. Leaning back in his chair, feet up on the rail, he approached him timidly.

He had no idea how to bring up the subject. The blond X5 was cradling a shotgun in his lap. He appeared to be loading and unloading it in an attempt to keep himself busy. The easy going expression or playful smile usually adorning his face was nowhere in sight.

Quietly he leaned on the railing and crossed his arms examining the floor. Alec had appeared too serious, something alien on him. Joshua also knew he was sad and depressed even without seeing it on his face. Maybe now wasn't the best time. Instead he decided to talk about what was possibly bothering the shorter man.

"Sorry about Biggs." Joshua said softly and Alec finally looked up at him.

Cocking the shotgun in response to his anger, he kept his face emotionless, pursed his lip, and looked back to the gun. "Yeah." It made him think of the events of the previous day, night, and that very morning.

He hated to admit it but CeCe was right. He deserved to be avenged only he didn't want to see her get hurt. Looking up straight ahead, he said his thoughts out loud. "I'd like to have a little talk with whoever did that."

Joshua knew exactly how he felt. He was usually calm and kind, but this was something he felt extremely angry about. Slowly he had started to befriend the people in Terminal City even considering them family and Biggs had been one of them. Worse he couldn't stand the idea of those same people doing the same thing to his little fella even his medium fella. "Me too," he agreed quickly.

Frowning in thought Alec replayed the previous morning in his head. "There were some guys hanging around, talking crap about transgenics." Thinking about how he should have paid more attention, stuck around, anything, maybe Biggs would still be around.

"You think it was them?" Josh questioned never taking his eyes off him. Alec finally looked up, and his eyes were so cold. The same coldness which seemed so out of place that morning was back reflected in his green-hazel eyes.

"Want to go find out?" Alec's voice was low and Joshua was almost afraid; he wasn't used to seeing this side of him. Only his anger ruled his heart, and he knew without a doubt that whether he agreed too or not Alec would go anyway. So he decided to go with him, at least he would be able to watch his back. "Yeah," he said quietly, and Alec smiled. It wasn't playful, it was deadly.

"I'll come get you later, when it gets dark," he said casually. Rising from his chair, he handed Josh the shotgun. and walked away.

Holding the gun, he quickly checked the safety, and it was back on. Watching him walk away Joshua swallowed. Sooner or later he was going to have to talk with him. He hated seeing Alec that way. Not only was it creepy, but he felt like he was looking at a complete stranger. "Gotta talk to Max," he told himself going out in search for her.

* * *

Max and C.J. had made it to a deserted construction site. Heavy equipment surrounded the area accompanied with large pieces of lumber and skeletal steel frames that spoke of a building being erected. Directing her to near what looked like makeshift steps he crouched near the ground and began picking up large stones.

Night had almost fallen, and the air had gotten colder making her breath turn into mist. Raising her eyebrow at him, she quietly watched his eccentric behavior.

Taking her phone out C.J. looked up at her in alarm, and she stared him down. Glancing at it quickly it indicated the same thing it had for the past half hour. No signal.

"You promised," he said nervously, and she sighed pointing at him with the phone. "You see me telling anyone?"

He shook his head of unruly hair, and she smiled sweetly, but almost stopped in disgust.

* * *

Alec was sitting on the rooftop of headquarters looking out to the city watching the sunset. He had tried calling Max again but there was no answer. Putting the phone back in his pocket, he sighed looking out over the now creeping colors of orange and vermillion over the building.

His thoughts wandered to Biggs and how his life had been cut short so abruptly and so senselessly, and he shivered. Somehow he had always thought he would be the first to find death; he had searched for it enough.

He thought of CeCe and her haunting words. Ever since that morning the shadow of who he used to be had been resurfacing and he cringed. The 494 in him wanted to go out and get revenge to kill and torture them like he had been taught to do. Then the Alec in him wasn't allowing him to, and he thought of Max and how much she meant to him; everything. Slowly a small smile formed on his lips, and he made his decision.

Walking back inside, he went in search of Joshua, and found him wandering the halls of headquarters. "Hey pal, you ready?" He asked quietly, and Joshua looked him over slowly.

"Alec, can't find Max" Joshua had looked everywhere for Max so that he could talk with her, but when he hadn't been able to find her anywhere, he decided he would have to confront Alec by himself.

"Joshua worried." He informed him and moved his long hair back over his shoulder basically proving it to him with the look on his face.

Alec looked up and could clearly see his worried expression. "Me too Josh.

"No Joshua worried about Alec." He told him candidly and Alec stopped, leaning in with a confused expression on his face. "Why?" He asked slowly almost dreadfully. Somehow he knew this was going to happen.

"Don't know how to ask." Joshua said timidly and stopped walking to stand in front of Alec basically blocking his path.

Alec looked every which way, and then gave him a playful smile. "Just ask."

"This morning, Alec different," he said bluntly and with every effort Alec kept his smile in place.

"Yeah," he agreed nonchalantly as if it wasn't really anything, and Joshua stared back in silence. After a few minutes of both of them simply staring at each other, Alec realized Joshua wasn't going to let it go.

"Just an old trick I picked up at Manticore Josh. If they're scared of you they listen better." Winking quickly, he gave a good-natured smile, and Joshua finally grinned. "Yeah."

Alec was somewhat relieved that he didn't have to explain anymore than that and started to walk past the gentle transhuman.

"Alec dark inside," Joshua's whispered words stopped him again. Turning around, he noticed his furrowed brows, and his sad expression.

"Sorry bud," the X5 apologized. "You don't have to worry about it. I was just playing around with them." Alec explained, he didn't really like lying to him, but what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

"Tricks and treats." Joshua finally gave a genuine smile, and Alec slapped him on the shoulder. "That's right buddy. Let's go." Alec thinking the issue settled, but Joshua having his point proven watched him wearily. _Maybe best let Max talk to Alec. _

They both left Terminal City quietly. Joshua walked tall with his helmet in tow. Alec gave him strict instructions to keep his head low and to follow his lead.

They finally made it near Alec's apartment but they didn't have to look long. Right on the corner, three men standing around were still making proclamations against transgenics.

Both walked ahead down an incline to the three bystanders. "Donations here, please." One was holding a cup talking to a gentleman that had just dropped money in his cup.

"Thank you, sir. Yo!" He nodded in Alec's direction, and the blond X5 recognized him as the person from the previous morning.

Looking down the street, he examined the area for possible threats, and looked back when he was satisfied the area was clear.

"Y'all want to make a donation?" He asked them acting cool, shaking his half filled cup.

Alec stopped right in front of him and concentrated on his cup. He had to keep his focus on the guy's hand trying to keep a tight hold on his anger. "Yeah, but my friend here thinks you're running a scam," he told them quietly, indicating Joshua.

The tall dark skinned man looked to his left and smiled to his friend finally chuckling as if sharing a secret. "I guess you ain't seen the news."

Alec had finally looked up to the faired haired man of the group not the least impressed with his smug grin and finally looked at the bald man. "What about it?" He asked pushing the conversation along showing curiosity.

"Well, we strung the trannie up that bridge over there." He grinned indicating his friends, and then the bridge. Alec turned where he pointed. The image of Biggs strung up was too vivid in his mind. Slowly he turned back to the trio biting down angrily and menacingly approached the leader. "I've got a problem with that," he hissed narrowing his green eyes.

"Oh yeah?" He asked challengingly, pushing his height for all it was worth. Alec wasn't intimidated in the least and stared up.

Josh finally spoke up behind him. "Yeah." Satisfied that they had found who they were looking for he followed Alec's lead and removed his helmet slowly.

When he took it off the leader stared back in horror and backed up. "He was a friend of ours," Joshua informed him scathingly. The leader's mouth dropped slightly open, and he looked first down at Alec and back to the dog man in fear realizing who or rather what he was facing.

Joshua couldn't help himself and did the only thing his anger allowed at this point and growled low in his throat pushing the man into the wall. Picking him up as if he was as light as a straw doll, he slammed his body into the building hitting his head.

Alec wasted no time and kicked the blond man into the wall in turn. Whipping his right fist in his face the man's head snapped back into the wall and with his right leg kicked the last of the trio in the stomach making him stagger back in pain.

Joshua having no real training when it came to fighting was basically relying on his brute strength and kept slamming the bald headed man into the wall. Moving over he repeated the action slamming him continuously into metallic mailboxes.

Fluidly changing his stance Alec turned back to the blond man punching him in the gut and lifted him clear off the ground with his strength and momentum. In pain the man tried to take a hold of Alec, but he twisted his body throwing him at arm's length. The last man was still recovering from his kick to the stomach, and Alec ruthlessly struck him across the face. His blow packed a powerful punch, and his head snapped to the side where he slid off a vehicle to the ground in a daze.

Still knocking his head in over and over Joshua had lost control over his anger. Finally grabbing the leader, he smashed the window of a nearby door with his head. Pulling him out he then threw him to the pavement where he laid sprawled his face covered in blood.

Barely winded Alec stood over his body. It took every ounce of willpower he had not to lean in and break the guy's neck but he thought of Max and held back. Instead his voice was cold once more his eyes relaying the iciness he felt coursing through him. "You and your friends need to get out of town tonight." His voice rang quietly with warning. "I see you around here again, I'm going to kill you." Joshua was still trying to catch his breath and couldn't take his eyes off the black man. When he heard Alec's words he quietly cringed inside at the finality of his words.

Finally satisfied that Biggs had gotten some form of justice, and he'd put the fear of god into them, Alec backed up to look at his taller friend. Joshua was clearly not used to beating up on people and looked shaken. "Let's go Josh." His usual voice was back and Joshua was somewhat relieved to hear it. Alec waved him forward. "Come on." Joshua leaned in to grab his helmet but the leader was scrambling back and Alec's voice came through again. "Leave it." Instead Alec grabbed the helmet and put his hand out to his taller friend's chest in an attempt to keep him at bay. Joshua had no idea he had been capable of doing so much damage so easily. Against his will he felt the need to get at him again, but Alec seeing his reaction stopped him. Joshua was slowly walking backwards watching the trio get off the ground to run in the other direction, and he finally turned around to face the other way. He tried to forget what he had suddenly done. It had felt so good and that scared him.

* * *

Darkness had fully fallen and Max had taken to pacing the lumber yard in impatience. She passed by CJ once, then twice, and kept moving back and forth her thoughts betraying her confidence. Something was wrong. Looking back down to C.J. she spread her arms in defeat. "Where is he?"

Still crouching on the ground, he had begun piling his large stones in a circle, reconstructing, something. Lifting his head, he rubbed his hands together, and extended them as if trying to calm her. "Dad drives kind of slow."

"Always made our poor mother crazy," a voice called out from behind her, and she turned around quickly. She was looking at Ames White and behind him a man was holding a gun in her direction. Out of nowhere several more stood cocking more guns, and she froze. Turning around looking for an exit but there was nowhere to run.

"Hello 452." White sneered with a satisfied expression on his face. She wanted nothing more than to reach over and be able to beat it off him.

"Fe'nos tol…" C.J. said quietly, almost timidly, which made her turn in his direction. She knew then and there, Alec had been right. He was in league with the breeding cult no matter what he had said or how innocent he may have seemed "My brother," he said lowering his head. Turning back she looked at Ames and her world crumbled.

* * *

A/N: I know I'm evil but you all knew that already lol. I just want to let everyone know that I appreciate the continued interest in the fic. I know the story is canon to the show, and I've tried to integrate it as close to it as I could, while still managing to write my own fic around it. I've noticed the reviews have dwindled and I can somewhat understand that some of you might not have anything to say because it's already been said and done, but please be patient with me the good stuff is coming I promise.

That being said, I hope you are still enjoying it, your small words of encouragement keep me going thank you.


	8. Questions

* * *

Chapter 8: Questions

Max had been held at gunpoint by so many people, she had no choice but to surrender to them. She had been taken to what seemed like an abandoned warehouse, but once inside that wasn't the case. This was the supposed holding facility for the transgenics they had captured. She had been handcuffed, taken to a room, and tied to a chain hanging from the ceiling.

White was extremely pleased with himself. He walked around with an irritating smug expression on his face as if he'd just gotten laid. Max would have done anything at that moment to punch his teeth in his head.

The entire time C.J. had followed behind and crawled in the corner of the room, muttering quietly.

Ames locked the door behind him and walked up to her. He gave a disgusting grin again and reached up unzipping her sleeve in a crude motion. Turning her arm outwards he examined the runes on her skin.

"Poor Sandeman. One son's a loon. The other's a psychopath," she taunted but White only smiled wider.

"Be nice. We're practically family," he repeated what she had told C.J., and she narrowed her eyes at him. He had probably told him what she had said to convince him. Now he was taunting her back with her own words.

Rolling her eyes, she attempted to chew on her tongue to bite back her anger. "Don't remind me."

"Hey, I'm not happy about it either," he said inattentively as he read the symbols on her skin.

C.J. was still rocking and muttering, and he finally spoke up to his older brother. "Did I do the right thing, Ames? Did I do good?"

"Oh, yeah, you did read good, C.J. Real good," Ames said his tone of voice indicating someone used to dealing with a loon. Simple words of annoyance really.

"So you're not going to send me back there, right? To that place." He was fidgeting with his fingers, his feet tapping nervously on the floor.

"No, no worries. Nothing like that, little brother." Again, he answered with that aloof tone plainly lying to him.

Max was watching the exchange quietly still wondering how on earth she got duped, by a lunatic of all people.

"If you're wondering about the name, I changed it." Ames informed her with a sardonic smile. "Sort of a…" he reached for the neckline of her shirt and ripped it, "symbolic thing."

"Hey!" She said through gritted teeth. _Oh god._ Not only was she in the hands of the man who had made it his personal crusade to hunt her down and capture her, but he was going to torture her slowly.

"White, as in unsullied…" He was still talking, and she averted her eyes. _Think of something else._ She tried to divert her thoughts to Alec. Only to be reminded of how stupid she felt for leaving without him or at least telling anyone.

"Free of my father's betrayal and shame."

"What do they say?" C.J. asked desperately. When White didn't answer him he spoke up louder. "Ames, what do they say?" Max vaguely noticed him standing on his chair shaking a leg. If she hadn't been in a completely desperate moment in her life, she would have laughed. Only White's hands all over her skin gave her dreadful shivers.

"What do they say Ames?!" C.J. sank in his chair almost in panic.

Max was extremely curious as well, but she would have given anything to have C.J. shut up. "Answer him," she said forcefully, and he stared right into her eyes.

They were mere inches from each other and he answered in a half whisper. "What do you think they say?" She just stared back quietly without an answer.

"They say all of the same stuff that he was spouting off about for years." He looked over his shoulder shouting to his younger brother now extremely irritated. "About how all life is sacred" He went back to examining her neck. "Blah blah blah – and how the meek will inherit the earth." Almost laughing he looked up. "You know what? The meek will _not_ inherit the earth. The strong will take what is theirs and crush the meek." Now he put on the same derisive signature sneer he seemed to permanently wear. "After our long wait, our time has come." Throwing back her shirt, he dropped his hands in disgust.

"Good. Can I go now?" She asked impudently, and he walked around to her back. "You see, he wanted to destroy our destiny. He pushed her long hair out of the way and unzipped her shirt to reveal her back. "Five thousand years of planning."

"Destroy? How?" C.J. seemed to have calmed down and was now talking to himself again.

"By creating her." Ames answered him disdainfully.

"Oh, she's the one he used to talk about." He sighed and spoke as if reliving the memory of his father. Max didn't think it was possible, but her fear grew as she watched Ames pick up the tazer from the floor leaning it on his shoulder.

"Now…before I kill you and end this little story, I have to ask you about my son." His eyes grew cold and dangerous.

"Oh, boy, this changes everything." C.J. held his head now in remorse.

"Is he alive?" White asked in a terrifying voice.

Max was extremely afraid but it was in moments like these where she relied on her Manticore training. Being tortured and put to the question she was going to be as elusive as she could. "No. Yeah, well – What was the question?"

He lowered the tazer at her words, pinning it to her chest with an electrical crackle, and she convulsed against the charge.

"You made a big mistake!" C.J. said gravely reprimanding himself or White she wasn't even sure.

Dropping the taser he advanced on her and grabbed her chin in his hands squeezing tightly. "Is he alive? Answer me!"

"But it's not too late." C.J. said sounding resolved.

Ames had finally had enough of his incessant talking. "Will you shut up?" He whirled on him, and he was surprised with a shock as the tazer was pressed against his chest. Giving a dangerous look at his crazy brother, he slumped to the floor while C.J. continued shocking him. "Sorry, brother, but if what you said is true she's the only chance I've got."

Max frowned at his words and watched him pull out the keys from his suit pocket. "Oh, he's going to be mad. He's going to be really mad." Worry was heavily apparent in his voice. "He's got a will to him like you won't believe." He rushed up and undid her cuffs.

Grabbing the keys from his hand, she continued to untie the rest of her bonds. "Not that I'm complaining, but why the change of heart?"

Picking up her coat from the floor, he turned around sighing. "Don't you ever listen? You're _it_, man. Time's running out. It's coming."

It wasn't that she wasn't grateful that he was helping her. She just still found herself doubting him and his state of mind. "What's coming?"

There was an abrupt knock at the door, and they both stopped talking to stare at it in fear.

"Sir?" Came the voice on the other end and C.J. imitated his older brother's voice. "Yeah?"

"The prisoners are ready for transport." He informed him, and Max looked up still trying to fix her ripped shirt and stuff it in her jacket.

"Five minutes." C.J. said in a commanding tone.

"Very good, sir."

They waited a few moments to make sure there would be no one to greet them once they opened the door and made their way through the warehouse. Creeping on the edge of a wooden wall Max stopped and watched as chained transgenics were led in an armor plated truck. "You ready?" She whispered to C.J.

"You kidding? I'm sticking with you," he whispered back. "I'll take that as a yes."

Running in a blur, she ran to the nearest agent, kicked the gun out of his hands, and elbowed him powerfully across the jaw. He fell to the ground quickly. Continuing her run, she made it to the back of the truck, and slammed the open door into another agent's face catching him completely off guard, and he fell back with a yell. She kicked another one that had started to approach her and slammed the backdoor shut.

She ran to the driver's side and punched agent Gottlieb square in the jaw. His eyes rolled in his head, and she grabbed him by the jacket and threw him to the ground behind her. Pulling the agent that was already sitting at the wheel she threw him into some barrels and quickly jumped into the driver's seat.

Gunfire went off behind her, and she watched as C.J. grabbed the gun she had kicked to the floor and shot at the agents who had begun to shoot. "C.J., come on!"

Ames was finally awake and out of the room, and he was shooting in Max's direction. C.J. seeing this ran to the door and stood in front of her hoping his brother would stop shooting. "Stop! Hi! All done, all done! I was wrong!" He dropped his shotgun like it burned in his hands. "Mistakes were made here!"

"Move!" Ames yelled at his brother.

"Come on, bro. It's all good!" He smiled and Ames yelled angrily. "I said move!" At first he didn't want to shoot at him, but he had left him no choice and he shot him in the chest. Slumping to the ground Max reached back and closed the door. The truck's reinforced exterior protecting her from the bullets.

She looked down at C.J. with a saddened expression. He had just taken a bullet for her and now she was debating whether to take the risk of saving him. "Go!Go!" He waved her off, and she closed her eyes and looked back to the front and slammed her foot on the gas pedal. Driving right through the door it shattered around the vehicle, and she was finally out on the street again. With the captured transgenics in tow she drove back to the one place she knew they would be safe; Terminal City.

* * *

Alec had returned to Terminal City with Joshua both using the sewers instead of the streets. Joshua kept looking over to his smaller friend, and all he got was silence. He wanted to ask Alec so many questions, but he didn't know where to begin. Keeping with his earlier thought, he preferred leaving this one to Max. Alec was just being too slippery for him. Evading the question, and giving him vague answers. What was even the point in trying to talk?

They both walked through HQ and without stopping Alec looked around the room quickly. Max was still nowhere in sight. He walked up to Dix. "Hey did Max show up yet?"

Dix shook his head and looked behind Alec to Joshua who had quietly followed him.

"Something's wrong." Alec said quietly. He had already tried looking everywhere in Terminal City, this time he was going to take it a step further and try widening his search.

He just couldn't shake that dreadful feeling in the pit of his stomach. "If she shows up, call my cell." Turning around he left and Joshua watched him with curiosity. "Joshua worried," he said to Dix.

Headquarters was situated right in the middle of Terminal City surrounded by crumbling buildings. Marching a distance down the littered street, Alec turned a corner when he heard a loud clatter followed by a squeal of tires. Surprised at first, he looked up in alarm seeing a truck crash through the front gate. Watching from his position he saw the beat up armored truck whiz past him at high speed. "What in the world?" He whispered and followed it at a run.

When the truck stopped, the door opened, and a disheveled Max jumped out. Her shirt was hanging loosely at the front, and she drew her hair back out of her face. She took in a deep breath and sighed in relief.

Alec stopped a few feet away from her, stunned. No matter how angry or worried he had been earlier it seemed to wash away as he caught sight of her. His frown slipped away slowly, and he cocked his head at her questioningly. "What happened?" He asked seeing the state she was in.

She noticed him standing there and immediately she felt a sense of relief settle over her like a shroud. She didn't care that he was probably pissed, she was just glad that she had been able to escape. and he was still here waiting for her.

She walked towards him and hugged him fiercely. "Alec," she said simply

"Are you hurt?" He asked concerned, and she shook her head. "Just happy to see you that's all."

He frowned at her lack of explanation expecting a little more out of her, but all questions vanished when her lips captured his almost desperately, and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Breaking the kiss his voice grew deeper. "Where were you? I've been looking for you everywhere."

"I'll tell you later, first things first." She ran to the back of the truck, and he watched as she opened the door. Curiously he followed her, and to his amazement several people were sitting in the back. They were cuffed and linked together by a chain. Closer inspection revealed them to be transgenics. His brain finally made the connection.

The armored truck riddled with scuffs was probably bullet dents, Max looked worn as if she had seen better days, and the transgenics in the back of the truck completed the story.

"You went without me?" His eyes grew wider in disbelief.

"Well not exactly." She sighed knowing she was going to have to tell him, and then he would get angry or concerned whichever came first. "Can we do this later? We really need to get these people out of here." She looked behind her to the gate of Terminal City, and protestors were watching with hate filled eyes.

He was going to drop it for now seeing that they did indeed need to get to safety. The important part was that she was there and safe. He'd get an explanation later whether she wanted to give one or not.

More people had started to come out of Headquarters to greet her. Joshua came out at a run and grabbed her in a stronghold. "Little fella ok." He sighed in relief, and she smiled in his chest.

"Yeah big fella I'm fine now." She smiled looking up at him, and then turned to the others that had followed behind Joshua.

She looked over from Luke who seemed nervous, to Mole with his stogy and shotgun in tow, and finally the rest of the crowd. "Get these people unchained. Make sure they have food and something to drink. Who knows how long White's had them. If anyone is injured I want their wounds tended." She had started to name down a few things, and her voice droned out as Alec watched in amusement. She was in command mode now, and everyone stared at her confounded. An eerie silence seemed to stretch around, and everyone stopped moving.

Alec could see they were trying to process her tone and demeanor. It was one thing to be a soldier and to accept command, but they weren't just about to do it for anybody now that they were free. His eyes shifted around seeing their unsure expressions, and he looked back to Max, raising his hand in a salute. "Yes Ma'am," he said seriously, and the tension that had seemed to settle suddenly lifted, and everyone started to move again following her orders.

She gave him a smile of appreciation, and he grinned back secretly. Pulling on her jacket to hide the indecent part of her top, she followed behind the gang towards Headquarters but Alec's arm stopped her.

Turning around she faced his concerned expression. "Why did you leave without me?" His smile had vanished to be replaced by disappointment.

"Contrary to what you might think Alec, even if we're together, I'm still the same Max, and I can still take care of myself." She was starting to get defensive, and he frowned. "I never said you couldn't Max, and that's not why you left," he tested, and her brow drew down.

"I…" she looked back at him with determination, "you looked busy with CeCe." She said her eyes staring into his.

He had caught her first word and focused on that. "You… what?"

"I figured you didn't want me involved so I left to go find C.J." She explained her previous unfinished thought.

Not bothering with the whole C.J. aspect, he again focused on her. "Why wouldn't I want you involved?"

"Do we have to do this here?" She asked looking around to eavesdropping ears; everyone had already left towards HQ. She looked back at him, and he squeezed her arm lightly remaining silent. They both stared, each waiting for the other to speak.

He actually held out longer than she did which was surprising. "Fine." She huffed figuring she may as well just tell him. "After what happened I wanted to keep my distance, it still makes me uncomfortable."

"How is that?" His brow drew down lightly.

"I don't know it's weird. It's like the idea of it was planted in my head, and I just need a bit of time to re-adjust, okay?" She smiled weakly. "I'm fine."

"Yeah right." he admitted knowingly. He was in his own right, master at elusiveness when it came to how he felt. "That's not going to work this time Max."

"I just get this mental picture whenever I see the two of you together okay." She finally admitted and looked away embarrassed. "It drives me crazy," she said severely.

"Max," he said her name softly and hugged her. "You know the truth," he said in attempt to appease her.

"I know," she reprimanded herself. "Like I said I just need time," her voice was now soft against his chest. She closed her eyes and smelled him, unconsciously snuggling into him.

"Take all the time you need Maxie, just don't make yourself a victim to your insecurities," he said expertly, and she backed up from him actually gaping. She couldn't believe how mature he sounded.

"That's some good advice." She raised an eyebrow with a grin putting her hands on her hips bending one knee in wait. "Okay, who are you and what have you done with my immature, smart ass boyfriend?"

He lifted his hands in mock pain holding his chest. "That hurts, you forgot handsome."

The tension evaporated, and she laughed out loud slapping his hands away from his chest. "You're such a goofball."

"Yeah," he smiled and added, "but you love it." She leaned on him for support and they both continued to walk away.

The laughter died down, and she grew quiet thinking about what he had said. It was like he was slowly transforming into something, she didn't even know what; it just hadn't seemed like him.

He had nailed her in one. She couldn't believe how well he truly did know her.

After a moment she told him so, "you're right Alec."

"About what? Be specific sweetheart, I'm always right," he joked and this time she couldn't grin along with him.

"I've just never been good at this kind of thing," she turned melancholic, and he slowed down his steps. "I get scared and I run. You get hurt less that way," she repeated his own words and they weren't lost on him making him sigh quietly. "Right now I feel like it's too good to be true and that freaks me out. I don't want to run anymore, but I don't want to get hurt either."

Sensing her difference in emotions he figured one of his wisecracks wouldn't be appropriate in cheering her up. She needed to get it off her chest, so instead he simply listened.

"What if something happens? Up until now I never really had…" she didn't know how to say it, "this. Manticore or life just always has a way of messing everything up. I'm tired of it Alec. I just want to be free, not have to worry about anything anymore."

He simply waited letting her tell him what was on her mind. "It just hasn't been easy you know that. With…you know. Just letting myself relax and enjoy..." She said the last quietly dancing on the subject of Logan was something she didn't want to get into, but it was the only example she had so she discarded it all together. "Can we just forget about it for now, promise we'll talk about it later," she assured him, and he rubbed her arm.

He wasn't any better at this kind of thing than she was, but he wasn't about to tell her. "Yeah," he slowly agreed and stopped to look at her. He cupped her face kissing her brow. She closed her eyes focusing on the feeling radiating between them. "Just promise you'll come to me if something else is bothering you k?" He asked in a soft voice, and she gave a slight nod. He brushed his thumb over her lips giving her a slow chaste kiss and lowered his hands.

"You okay?" she finally asked and it was his turn to be evasive. "Now that you're safe, and I can see you, yeah." He gave her the answer she was looking for without having to lie to her. "Just been a rough couple of days," he admitted slowly.

She only then remembered that he hadn't slept since the night before. His eyes were tight and sunken. She stared at him silently. "What?"

"You should get some sleep," she suggested. Shaking his head he gave a smile, "do what you have to do and then we'll go home together."

"Alec," she warned, and he countered with, "Max."

She wasn't going to start playing power trips with him, so she just shrugged, "fine be like that. I'm not dragging your ass out of there if you fall asleep."

He did laugh this time and put his arm around her shoulder. "Trust me Max, just the thought of you finally coming home with me is going to keep me up, all night." He winked and she grinned wryly, "pun intended?"

He chuckled and his eyes twinkled, "ohh." He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "and they say I'm bad."

"Well a girl's gotta have priorities." She smirked, and he nudged her side.

"Is that you asking Kitty Cat?" he said seductively in her ear, and she couldn't help the shiver that coursed over the side of her neck with an, "mmm," in answer.

He kissed the side of her head, "guess that's the answer I need. Just hurry up."

They reached the door to headquarters and both helped get the new Transgenics get settled. Max just wanted to make sure they would be fine, and when she was satisfied left with Alec.

On their way home, Max remained quiet thinking about her ordeal with White until Alec brought her out of it. "Why is your shirt ripped?" he questioned dangerously, and when she looked up his eyes were murderous. He had noticed it the second he'd seen her but didn't comment on it, he hoped she would have told him herself by now.

"Tell me what that fucker did to you so I can go out there and kill him." His voice wasn't its usual dulcet tone it had gotten extremely deep.

She bit her lip at the look on his face, this was new. She had seen him angry before, cold when he was pissed off, but the look was so alien on his boyish face she had to look twice.

"He read the symbols on my skin and the shirt was in his way." She told him and he seemed to relax instantly. She waited a few seconds and dropped the bomb on him.

"C.J. is White's brother," she swallowed slowly again, feeling stupid for even taking the chance she had with him earlier. If things hadn't turned out in her favor she'd probably be dead by now.

This made him stop, and his hand tightened around her fingers. "What?" he hissed.

She put her right hand over his and squeezed it. His fingers relaxed somewhat, and she continued to talk, "White is Sandeman's son." She prepared herself for the pressure around her hand again, but it didn't come instead his jaw flexed. "Oh this just gets better," he remarked flatly.

"Look when I went to talk with C.J. he told me I could meet with Sandeman. Only he never showed up, White did."

"I knew you couldn't trust him," he spoke his earlier thoughts again. "He was just off."

"You have no idea," she said sarcastically. "He's apparently straight out of this psychiatric facility that's run by the familiars. He was their prisoner because he's Sandeman's son."

"That's interesting, so Sandeman is still out there somewhere then?" She hadn't thought of that, being too focused on White. Knowing he was still out there, she could probably try and find him again.

"I know what you're thinking and no Max, you know what this means right?" He asked and she lifted her shoulders for lack of an answer. He continued for her. "That makes him a familiar."

"I know Alec, but if I could just find out what these mean." She brought up her hand in agitation, the one he was holding.

"Well that answers my next question. He ripped open your shirt to read you, but he didn't tell you what they said?" He asked knowing it wouldn't be that easy.

"He was freaked out. He was spewing stuff about the meek will inherit the earth, but it scared him that much I know. He couldn't wait to get rid of me. He made it sound like I was some kind of special being like I threatened him."

"You're lucky you know."

"Yeah, thank god for C.J., he saved my life." She defended her choice or instinct she still couldn't tell which it was.

She sighed in exasperation. "It's a message for me, I know."

With those words he dug in his heels, and she stopped when her hand was tugged with his death grip. "What's wrong?"

_I'm so stupid, _he scolded himself. With everything that had happened, Biggs dying, Max disappearing, and CeCe's outburst, he had forgotten about the encrypted message. Now he had probably found the solution to his problem. His eyes now shifted uncomfortably. He had promised himself he wasn't going to tell her anything about the message until he was absolutely sure of its content. She had enough to worry about.

"Nothing's wrong. You're right though and we will find out what it means okay?" He wormed his focus back on her. "Can we just sleep on it, Miss I have shark DNA? Then when I have maybe two hours of sleep, we can go back and turn the world upside down looking for him."

"I didn't mean this instant," she rolled her eyes, and he tilted his head leaning closer. "Max if you could, you would, and you know it."

She felt a bit of irritation at his comment and spoke in her defense. "Yeah but..."

"No buts," he put his finger on her soft lips, "just take the night off will you. The only butt I want to focus on is yours."

She bit his finger playfully, and he pulled it away quickly. "Well then you're out of luck if you're complaining about lack of sleep there is no way you can possibly handle me right now." With that she ran off, and he watched her leave with a small smile. "That's what you think," he grinned, running off after her.

* * *

A/N: Again reviews are very much appreciated :) thanks


	9. Mated

A/N: Hey everybody, I'm back... sorry it took me so long to update. I hope you're still enjoying the story and I want to thank the ones of you who have reviewed and left a kind word. Merry Christmas to everyone and a wonderful New Year.

* * *

Chapter 9: Mated

Max ran to the apartment building letting out a small laugh. Alec was right behind her slowly catching up and she knew that if he really wanted to catch her, he'd have done so by now. He was toying with her.

She opened the heavy door and walked in, running up the steps two at a time. Alec was still very close, and she heard him copy the steps.

She ran quietly down the hall and getting there remembered she didn't have a key. She probably wouldn't have time to pick the lock before he reached her either, so she leaned on the door trying to appear casual. The fact that she'd just run halfway through sector 5 made no difference to her outward appearance, her breathing was even and she didn't even break a sweat.

Alec appeared down the hallway, and she smiled. She took in the smooth way he walked and bit her lip. He was like a powerful sleek jungle cat, and she suddenly wondered if it was done purposely or simply unconsciously. She watched him a few moments and went with the latter. He always had the ability to appear at ease no matter the situation. He had a calm presence, appearing powerful, and in control. The simple walk made her heartbeat accelerate with desire, and she purred low in her throat

Alec took her in and smiled. He could smell her arousal and tried to appear cool about it. Stopping in front of her, he put his left hand palm flat against the door, and slowly leaned in.

Max closed her eyes and leaned her head back. His scent overpowered her and clouded her senses, making her body warm in reaction. She licked her lips and restrained herself from attacking him. Not only would he think she'd lost her mind but she couldn't let him see just how much he affected her. Her face was suddenly flushed as heat coursed through her. _You're in so much trouble Max. S_he scolded herself at how weak she was in his presence.

Max was a woman who knew the affect she had on men, even though she hadn't done it intentionally in the past, Alec had been in the exact situation she was in now, in his book that was considered teasing. He was simply going to make her feel its effects. He didn't say anything. He just stayed there for a couple of seconds.

The sound of the key turning in the lock brought her back to the hallway and it dawned on her, he was just opening the door. She almost sighed at the lack of contact and reprimanded herself the yearning sensation.

Alec gave her a one sided grin seeing her slight disappointment. The door was unlocked, but he didn't open it, instead he lifted his hand to examine the key. He wanted to see just how far he could get before she gave in.

"I guess I should get you a key," he said conversationally. "Can't have you picking the lock every time you come home," he chuckled at the image.

She didn't say anything; she wasn't that far gone that she didn't know what he was up to. Although she was trying to get a grip on her senses, she smiled, _he's playing with you Max, do not let him win. _

"Yeah," she managed with a slow smile. "Wouldn't want anyone catching on to me," she hinted.

He leaned in closer, inspecting the door. "As a matter of fact, you know I might even have to change the lock," he raised his eyebrow seemingly lost in thought. "Come to think of it…" his voice got lower, sounding that sexy rumble low in his throat. "May as well just change the whole door," he waved his hand and then looked at her. "It's pretty busted up."

"Mmm door," _how in the world did he manage to make that sound so incredibly hot?_ Max repeated the word too slowly as his eyes locked onto hers, "busted." Her lack of attention or focus of made him laugh low in his throat. "Tomorrow, I'm pretty tired," he gave a fake yawn, and she pouted.

Even though he was fooling around, he couldn't help the arousal coursing through his own body. Teasing her was a double-edged sword. She smelled incredible, and this close to her it took every ounce of willpower to keep his hands off her soft skin.

The rich sound of his laugh gave her a slight shiver, and she tightened her fists behind her back in an effort to stop herself from reaching out to touch him. She was slowly losing focus as it was and any more she'd be a blubbering idiot. _Two can play this game Alec_, she smirked. Gathering what was left of her will she straightened.

"So," she simpered, "I guess I should leave you to your sleep then." Showing slight disappointment, she reached for the handle and pushed herself closer into him. Slowly and elaborately she inhaled his scent. With a purr she whispered "too bad," her warm breath tickled his ear.

Alec smiled at the sensation with a small roll of his eyes. The act made the hair on the back of his neck rise with a shiver. He knew she wouldn't be able to hold on much longer.

_Any moment now, _he thought in triumph, but then she pulled back. She opened the door, and he dropped his hand. She gave a light laugh and walked into the apartment now apparently impervious to him.

_What? _He shook his head in confusion at how the situation completely turned around on him. He followed her into the apartment and found her standing against the kitchen counter taking her jacket off. He took off his jacket and threw it behind him.

She bit her finger nail in an attempt at appearing coy and he gave a lopsided grin. He put both hands on each side of her, trapping her against the counter. "In that case, why don't you join me?" He asked, and she dropped her hand revealing a triumphant smile.

"No," she said in thought. "I'm not tired," she started lasciviously and slid her fingers inside the waist of his jeans, "besides I'm famished."

He felt her slim fingers reach into the denim, and his body tensed in surprise at her forwardness. She expertly undid the buckle and pulled on his belt. "Ugh," he croaked trying to find saliva in his mouth, and she gave a small laugh.

_Wait, that's not what I meant to say, _his brain screamed at him, but his vocal chords simply wouldn't function.

She slowly pulled the zipper, her gaze completely locked to his. His sensitive ears and the intenseness of the moment making him hear each individual tick as she pulled. He was so lost in the moment and the deep brown of her eyes, he didn't even notice when she turned him around, pushing him against the counter. There was a small "umph" from him and her hand deftly crept into his jeans.

She slid her fingers deliberately over his warm velvety hardness, and he finally groaned. "You're good, but I win baby," she teased seductively, and he closed his eyes.

"You win…" he said slowly, and his head swam with her touch. He didn't even care what she meant, but his brain unconsciously picked it up.

The only thing he could focus on was the hot, sensual gliding of her full lips and mouth over his now very prominent erection. He almost lost hold of the counter and slinked back with the rapturous sensation. "Oh…. my…." he gave a contented sigh, "God" he managed to finish in a whisper.

Max wasn't usually so forward but lately with Alec she was reacting so impulsively she barely recognized herself. Everything was so new and arousing with him; she found that even though she was trying to control the situation she would lose control nonetheless.

She twirled her tongue around the tip and gave a long slow stroke of her mouth around his length, taking her time to feel every inch of him. Slowly, she repeated the motion and pulled back. When she got to the tip again, she smiled and gave a slow lick on the underside. He shivered visibly and she finally moved away.

Standing slowly, she stood on the tip of her toes and kissed him, which he returned willingly. "That'll teach you to tease me," she grinned and pulled his underwear back up.

Alec stood there and watched her with an incredulous expression. "What?" When he realized what she meant, he pouted. "Max…" He gave a small whine of her name and she grinned.

"You heard me." she tried to walk away and his hand caught her arm.

He pulled her closer and paused with a small tightening of his eyes. Her words came back to him and he turned his head in thought. Finally he laughed and his eyes reflected the emotion with a small shine of gold in them. "Really?" He said smartly, "the way I see it sweetheart, I win."

"What?" She frowned and he brought her even closer. Her small frame was pressed close against his warm body and she let herself relax into him. "Ohhh Kitty Cat, don't you get it?" He reached up to touch her soft hair and traced the contour of her face. "You gave in first."

His words sunk in and her mouth dropped open. He was right. _Dammit_. Only she had been so preoccupied with seducing him in an attempt to have him give in, she didn't stop to think at what she was really doing; giving in to her desire first.

She enjoyed the game they seemed to always be playing and wasn't about to admit to losing. Instead she reached in and made sure to lightly touch him again. His skin felt so hard and soft to the touch, she couldn't help the small motion and gently stroked him.

"You just can't keep your hands off me," he said with a sexy rumble and kissed her bottom lip sucking it lightly. "Admit it."

"Mmmm" she closed her eyes. "You first," she whispered back as she kissed his top lip, and he smiled.

"I can't keep my hands off you Maxie," he readily admitted. "I never could." He took a long lock of her hair and moved it away from her face. "You know I'd come around to get my ass kicked. All just so you'd pay attention to me," he confessed sheepishly. The sexy tone turned into a boyish playful sound. Opening her eyes she saw the childish expression on his face and threw her head back with a laugh. "I knew it!"

It was a singular moment when she seemed to genuinely relax and let go, and he treasured it. Smiling at the rare musical sound, he leaned in and kissed her neck. Giving open mouthed kisses at the tender area. He slid his fingers to the side of her face and massaged her earlobes with his thumbs. Kissing his way up from the left side of her neck to her ear, he paused. "I love when you laugh," he softly told her, "you should do it more often."

Her laughter seemed to subside with his words and she was unable to stop the smile that replaced it. The cute playful expression turned serious and the look he gave her reminded her of the morning in Logan's basement; when they realized she had been cured of the virus and he thought she would leave him. His fateful words replayed in her head as if he had just whispered them. _Because it's you. _

That look was meant for her and only her. It made her feel as if she was the only person in his world and filled her with a powerful feeling of adoration. "And I love when you look at me like that," she returned in a whisper biting her bottom lip. She felt vulnerable saying the words but the sensation she got in return overpowered her insecurity.

In answer to her words he gave a dazzling smile and slid his hands along her silhouette. Picking her up in his arms, he held her slightly above him and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Looking down into his beautiful pools of moss, she leaned her forehead to his and slid her hands to the back of his neck.

He smiled unable to tear his gaze from hers and she drowned in him as if floating on a cloud of bliss.

Feeling completely secure in his arms, she didn't look to see where he was taking her. Sliding her fingers through his hair, she moved her head into his neck and held on.

Crossing the bedroom doorway, he reached the bed and gently set her down into it.

Reaching for his shirt she slipped her hands beneath it to touch his chest. Raising it, he lifted his arms, and she pulled it over his head. She took a moment to run her hands over him and reveled in the sensation of his warm skin. The smoothness making her fingertips linger and burn with need.

His hands reached to the back of her shirt and he unzipped it slowly. Cradling her neck with his left hand, his fingers caressed her barcode and he kissed her passionately. This time the kiss was languorously slow and they simply savored each other.

His lips were moist and warm over hers and the sensation of his tongue over her mouth made her moan into him. The distinct taste of him made her want more and the kiss deepened.

He leaned into her and she followed the movement to lie back into the mattress.

With the other hand he slipped the torn garment off her shoulders. Her silky skin slid beneath his hands as he traced her arms and threw the shirt away. Resuming his exploration of her body, he moved his mouth over the side of her neck to her shoulder and continued a feather trace along her arms to her hands.

Her hands trailed along his back feeling the soft, warm curves of his muscles and he came back up to her mouth and kissed her again.

Lying down next to her, he rested his head on the pillow and took her in his arms.

Seeking his lips with a gentle suckling of the mouth, the soft graze transformed into deep intimate kisses.

Their movements were exquisitely slow, and their passion grew with every single moment. Slowly they undressed each other, covering themselves with kisses and taking the time to taste every inch. Their hands glided over every sensual curve, looking for sensitive areas, making each other sigh with enchantment.

Alec's kisses moved to the back of her neck and she turned away to let the sensation linger over her. His fingers danced along her arm, and his fingertips continued to trace her side with a tingling whispering touch. She half moaned, half sighed at the sensation.

Hearing the sound of her delight, he smiled into her hair. Leaning his head into the recess of her neck, he kissed the sensitive spot beneath her ear. "I love you," he breathed and she closed her eyes at the flood of adoration he made her feel. She couldn't even say the words in return; her throat seemed to close up and her eyes watered slightly. Instead she turned and surrendered to her passion; him. She found his mouth with a desperate need to make him feel just how much she loved him and closed her eyes again for fear that he'd see the tears in them.

Alec's arms embraced her and her blissful sighs turned into silence with his words. Trailing his fingers along her spine to the back of her neck, he cupped her face. She kissed him again and he returned it, but sensing the small change in her moved back. "Max…" he said delicately with a bit of sadness in his voice, trying to get her to open her eyes.

Hearing her name, she tried to mask the emotion on her face, and finally opened her eyes to look at him. She failed miserably, and his eyes softened at the tear that slipped to her cheek.

"I'm sorry," she apologized softly, turning her face away feeling as if the moment was ruined. "Don't be," he returned, turning her head back to face him. "It's perfect," he kissed her softly and spoke into her mouth, "you're perfect, and these," he said brushing the tear on her cheek, "are worth more than words."

He felt her smile on his mouth and then the trembling sigh that followed. "I know Max, you don't have to say it." Covering her body with his, he gently positioned himself over her. He kissed her brow, and tear stained cheek and then gently caressed her jaw line.

"Alec…," she said his name trying again to say the words that seemed to simply escape her. He slowly penetrated her and the sensation was so exquisite, his name became a long slow moan. She gave a shivering sigh and her hands slid to the blanket on the bed and she grabbed the material in her fists. Any other thoughts but him drifted away into oblivion, and she could only concentrate on the moment.

Closing his eyes, he euphorically slipped into the sensation of her and could barely contain the shower of emotion that coursed through him.

It was only the beginning of it and already he had made her feel a myriad of emotions from love, to adoration and now ecstasy.

The night progressed with their delightful, passionate lovemaking and when they felt they had no energy left, a bottomless well of love sustained them. They breathlessly called out each other's name continuously pleasing one another. They spiraled to a higher plane of exhilaration and jubilation and with their soft moans their love grew. They completed each other like neither had been able to in the past. They were truly mated and their bodies knew, beyond any doubt.

When they finally stopped from exhaustion and pure elation, Alec lay on his back with his head against the pillow and his eyes slowly began to droop. Max beside him, nuzzled in the crook of his arm and listened to the beating of his heart. After a moment, she looked up at him. She could see a sliver of green through his long lashes and rested her chin on his chest. "Alec," she whispered and he replied with a low "hmm?"

"Why did we wait so long?" She asked the question knowing she wouldn't get a real answer but the question gave room to something else. It was a way of letting him know she was happy and committed to the idea of them being together.

His eyes opened slightly bigger and he moved his head to the side to look down at her. Biting his lip, he then licked it in thought. He wished he had the right words for her, but he didn't. The question had been one he had asked himself many times since admitting his love for her. "I don't know," he finally said, "but what matters is that we're here now."

"You're right." She smiled and closed her eyes. It was another few moments and she played over his chest with her fingers. Making lazy circles over his warm skin, she felt him slowly drift off to sleep. "I love you Alec," she finally whispered the elusive words and drifted off to sleep.

Above her, his eyes were closed, but his lips curved into a heartfelt smile and he joined her in slumber.

A few hours later, Max lay on her stomach, the soft sheet covering her nude tanned body. Her lips were slightly curved with a contented expression, her eyes peacefully closed and her body completely relaxed. Like some things in her life, this was a rare moment Alec never truly got to see.

Therefore it was in silence that he was sitting up against the headboard watching her sleep.

The expression on his face was one of love, but then in transformed to sadness, and slowly he reached out to touch a rune on her shoulder. Moving to the exposed barcode on the back of her neck his fingers softly lingered over the tattoo. Unconsciously she moved into his touch, indication that her body was slowly getting used to him and she sighed sleepily. Biting his lip, he smiled and traced the lines of her designation.

He wanted nothing else but to lie down beside her, take her in his arms and just sleep, but he couldn't, he had a promise to keep. Instead, he leaned in, kissed her brow, and whispered, "I won't let anything happen to you." She seemed to answer with a sigh of his name, and with a soft moan, she curled into his pillow.

Grabbing his sweater off the floor, he slid it over his head and grabbed a new pair of jeans. Walking into the kitchen, he buttoned them up and picked up his jacket. He didn't bother turning any lights on, knowing his way around from memory. He just headed towards the door, slipped his boots on.

Leaving the apartment, he headed right back to the place he had only left a few hours before. He stealthily made his way through the same route he always used and went straight to Headquarters.

When Dix noticed him from the corner of his eye, he moved his chair back. "Thought you'd be back." He informed with a smile.

"No rest for the wicked." He joked and Dix raised an eyebrow, still seemingly on guard around him, but finally smiled in agreement. "I'll be back later."

"Thanks." He said simply getting straight to the task.

Earlier that night Max had said something that struck him as strange. It had made him think about the message, thinking it was obviously meant for him, but with her words she had changed that thought around all too quickly. Since the message was most definitely about her, the solution instantly came to him. .

In fact it was so simple he didn't know why he hadn't thought of it in the first place. He was just looking for a complicated way of solving the issue, like he had been taught at Manticore, using his extensive computer knowledge with a cutting edge.

Bringing up the encrypted file, he quickly entered her designation as part of the algorithm. Holding his breath during the entire sequence, he bit his lip in anticipation with the last key. It was a few moments and the entire message appeared in black lettering on the screen.

He was glad, but for some reason the nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach was growing to an uncomfortable sensation. He should have been happier, but an impending sense of doom settled over him.

The message was short, but direct.

"Hello 494,

452, in danger. Meet, tonight, midnight. West from Jasper and Howe. I will find you. Be careful. They're watching."

Narrowing his eyes he read the message again. For good measure, he read it a third time and with each perusal, his heartbeat seemed to accelerate with worry and anger.

He tried to make out any code words, but it was plain to see there was nothing else, he didn't even know who it was from. Frustrated, he turned around, and kicked a crate on the ground next to him. It flew to the wall and he tightened his fist, trying to keep himself from pounding on the computer.

"Medium fella upset," Joshua said from the lower floor behind him and Alec turned around startled. It was so unlike him not to notice any immediate changes with his surroundings; he wondered just how long the large transhuman had been watching.

"No Josh, I'm fine," he answered in a clipped voice. Deleting the message, he turned around and walked away.

Joshua's eyes saddened at his friend's retreating steps, and he looked back to the empty screen. "Alec in trouble?" he asked after him, and all he received was a shake of his blond head.

"I'm fine buddy, just tired."

Joshua frowned and watched him exit the building. He didn't know if he should do anything, and dry washed his hands in helplessness. "Keep an eye on Alec," he told himself after a few moments. Making sure no one else was around; he walked away after the blond transgenic trying his best to be stealthy.


	10. Seizures

**A/N: Hey everyone, sorry for taking so long, but here's your next chapter. Hope you enjoy. **

* * *

Chapter 10: Seizures

Max woke from her peaceful slumber when a sharp pain shattered her skull from the inside. In a panic, she opened her eyes and immediately shut them when the pain hit her again. She weakly tried to relax but found she couldn't remember how to breathe. Seeming to suffocate, she brought her hands up to her head in agony. It felt so heavy and pounded unmercifully.

Opening her eyes once more, she tried to look around for something to help her but the room was unfamiliar to her. She couldn't remember where she was, she couldn't remember anything before the sudden pain. Her body gave a violent jolt and she screamed out in pain. Trying to contain the trembling she wrapped her arms around her small form and tried to focus on breathing. Closing her eyes tightly she gritted her teeth and suffered through an intense blazing of her limbs as they ferociously trembled.

* * *

Walking away from Headquarters, Alec stayed within the familiar area and tried to cool his anger. No matter how much he tried though he couldn't help but feel like an idiot. Looking down at his watch he sighed at the time, it was 3 a.m. Because he had waited so long to get to the message, he had missed his opportunity to meet whoever had written it. The message had clearly said midnight. He quietly wondered if he should take his chance anyway, if it was as important as they said. They would wait, he would.

Kicking a stone he sighed, the clattering noise reverberated in the darkness and joined something else. He had been preoccupied with his ruling emotion but now that he was paying attention, he could hear the soft footfalls in the darkness. He didn't slow and kept walking casually. Keeping alongside a tall building, he reached the end of the street and turned the corner. He recognized the building and remembered the fire exit at the side.

Quickly and silently he ran and jumped, catching the edge of the hanging ladder and swung upwards. He crouched, carefully hidden from eyesight. The darkness helped. At least he hoped it did, unless it was another transgenic with the same night vision.

Patiently he watched the street and waited. It was a few moments and a large form crept around the corner. It stopped and slowly walked forward. Alec squinted and recognized the figure. Sighing in relief, he rose and swung over the edge. He landed on his feet, directly behind him. The form jumped around a couple of times giving a small yelp, a bark and a growl of fright.

"Why are you shadowing me Josh?" He asked his anger was immediately forgotten and he gave an amused lopsided grin at the display of shock Joshua was exhibiting.

Managing to control his sudden distress, the large face broke into a goofy grin and he shrunk back sheepishly. "Just making sure Alec is okay," he said timidly.

"Well no offense buddy but with the noise you were making, if anyone was looking to catch us, you would have gotten caught before me." Alec's green eyes glowed in predatory fashion and Joshua swallowed at the sight. It reminded him of what had happened that very morning and he whined.

Alec smiled and let out a small laugh. "Really I was kidding I wouldn't let them capture you without a fight pal, you know that right?"

Joshua sniffed the air and averted his gaze. "No not that."

Approaching him, Alec tried to look at his face and Joshua shrunk back. "What is it?" He asked now concerned for his larger friend.

It was a moment and he simply stared away. Finally his blue eyes gazed down at him and he whined again, "Joshua is scared."

Sighing at his friend's admittance, he put his hand on his shoulder. "I know we're all scared Josh, but this thing," pulling his hand away, he waved it around. "It's going to blow over," the blond X5 said trying to convince his friend but felt it was more for his own benefit, "we just have to hang on."

"Not that…" the transhuman said and his eyes looked away from Alec again, "Alec scares Joshua."

Alec blinked stupidly and after a few seconds he chuckled. "I'm sorry I startled you," he said uneasily and added, "but Joshua, you were asking for it."

"No," his shaggy hair flew quickly as he shook his head. "Alec is scary."

He stopped moving and his smiled slipped. Dropping the mask of indifference, his eyes tightened. "Why do I scare you?" He was sure he already knew the answer but asked nonetheless.

"This morning Alec was…" he seemed to be looking for the right word and Alec crossed his arms and pursed his lip waiting for the answer.

Alec's body language was displaying a guarded appearance and Joshua read him easily therefore he tried to choose what words he had in his limited vocabulary carefully. He tried but really couldn't find the right word, and opted for a different tactic. "What did Alec do at Manticore?"

"I did the same thing everybody else did," he answered quickly. "I was just another number in a long line of soldiers. Why the sudden interest Josh?" He tried to mask his irritation at the questions but it was beginning to show.

The larger man felt it, he was extremely sensitive, and hung his head. "I think Alec was important."

His green eyes stared on impassively and he shook his head. "No Josh," his voice was soft, "not any more important than you. Actually you could say I was practically invisible."

"Like downstairs people?" Joshua lips drew back in a frightening smile at his smaller friend's nod.

"Was Alec good?" He asked curiously.

Alec leaned forward at the question, making sure he heard him right and Joshua continued to explain. "Good soldier?"

Pausing, he stuffed his hands in his pockets and grinned mischievously, "not really, you know me and rules."

"That's why Alec was in basement?" Joshua surprised him with that information and Alec stared back in silence. He had never known the larger transgenic had been aware of his visits in solitary.

"Exactly," he whispered and his pupils contracted to pinpoints. "I spent most of my time at Manticore locked in a dark cell."

"Does Alec need to talk about it?" His friend asked timorously and Alec gave a small laugh.

"Well not that I don't appreciate it Josh but everything is fine." He lied and gave him an easy smile.

"Smile don't work on me Alec," the dog faced man said knowingly and he stopped smiling. He was completely irritated by his friend's sudden interest in him and tried to take him off his scent so to speak. He needed to hurry this up.

"Look Josh," he raised his arm showing him his watch. "It's three in the morning and honestly I don't know about you but I haven't had more than a few hours of sleep in the last couple of days. I'm tired, and well you look tired. You need to roll down on your nice fluffy pillow and do whatever it is you do and get some shut eye." He grinned playfully but Joshua wasn't returning the sentiment.

Exasperated he continued at his friend's silent gaze. "I don't know what else to tell you. I don't know what you think happened at Manticore, but I wasn't important or special okay? In fact I was so "good" I was the last one to be chosen for any missions. Now why would they do that huh?"

Joshua seemed to be mulling over the information quietly.

Alec seeing him lost in though, tried to stop him from coming to any conclusions, "it doesn't matter anymore Josh, it's over and done with. I didn't care one way or another. I did what everyone else did, I tried to survive."

Joshua appeared pensive. "Chosen last to do missions…" he said slowly in thought.

"I was just a last resort," Alec said again seriously.

Joshua watched him quietly. "First resort… overkill," he concluded and Alec stopped speaking. His eyes shifted to and fro and he swallowed unsure what to say. They stared at each other a moment and Alec finally laughed in good humor. "Sorry to disappoint your fantasy Joshua but at Manticore, it was all overkill."

Joshua laughed nervously at that, but he knew there was something there.

"When you saw me in the basement that time, it was only because I was my charming self and they didn't take well to insubordination. Okay?" Feeling as if he had given him enough to contemplate over, Alec turned around and attempted to walk away.

"Does everyone salute last resort soldier?" He questioned behind him and Alec stopped walking. He didn't turn around and stared ahead in silence. He didn't dare turn around to look at his mild mannered friend. "Get some sleep."

"Alec in basement more than once," Joshua said and Alec waved the statement away. "Goodnight Josh."

* * *

The room was dark, with the only illumination coming from myriads upon myriads of bright candles. They grey walls danced with shadows as the flames danced lazily on the air. There was a semi circular formation of elaborate chairs on a raised platform. He counted twelve seats, six on each side of a throne in the dead center. On each seat sat a very important member of the conclave of familiars. Each member was carefully chosen to represent their esteemed clan.

"You will do well to remember your place Brother White," a painted figure said from the very ornate throne atop the dais. The makeup was supposed to indicate a snakelike appearance. It was very well done, and instilled fear to anyone within her presence. She was above any of them, and had parapsychological abilities none of the others could emulate.

She had already read his mind twice tonight and even though he had been there most of it, it wasn't over. Sweat beaded his brow, and he remained silent. It took every ounce of his willpower to keep from narrowing his eyes at the High Priestess. He knew his position very well, and didn't need the reminder. Years now, he had been doing everything they asked just so he could redeem himself in their eyes. All to clean up the catastrophe his father had ultimately created.

"The runes," she hissed in interest. "They were on her skin?"

He didn't know why he even bothered answering. All she needed to do was delve his mind for the response. He nodded quickly from his kneeling position on the concrete floor. His knee began to ache and shook beneath his weight. "Yes," he said in a clipped tone, "it appeared to be a warning."

"Repeat the warning," the voice drone on in the cavernous room and he swallowed.

"The message was incomplete," he closed his eyes at the wrath he knew she was bound to demonstrate at his lack of information. "The runes were still manifesting themselves," he tried to explain.

Suddenly his body snapped rigidly and slowly rose off the floor by invisible strings. His limbs began to hurt and he had to rely on his childhood training, of mind over matter. Pain was simply a phantom sensation and was pushed back to a small recess of his mind. "The warning," she asked again.

"When the shroud of death covers the face of the earth, the one whose power is hidden will awaken. Behold the weapon. Beware the…" he sighed in obvious fear, "it's incomplete."

"So…" her mouth quirked in disgust, "the child has finally been found and the coming of the stars marks her awakening," the priestess said quietly and rose from her throne-like chair. Beside her the rest of the conclave looked fearful and began to whisper amongst each other.

Ames White hung in the air, the pressure on his body never decreased and he began to feel the blood pumping in his ears. The snakelike woman turned with a shining gaze and cocked her head at him. It was a few moments and he was lowered ever slowly and slumped on the ground.

"She needs to be terminated before she reaches her full potential." Her voice carried a terrible note of command. One of the members of the conclave rose from his chair. He was extremely large, with dark brown eyes and dark skin. He gave a look of pride and his mouth twisted with smugness, "I believe my clan will prove more than satisfactory," he volunteered.

At this, the small woman turned her bald head in his direction, the candlelight reflected brightly off her brass colored skin giving the impression of reptilian scales. "Pray that they do."

With that the man bowed deeply and walked away, out of the room.

White was left on the floor, humbled in her presence. "You have been given many chances to redeem yourself Brother White, my patience is waning."

The small woman raised her chin with authority and walked away from him.

Her retreat indicated the meeting over and the rest of the conclave rose from their chairs and left.

"I will kill you 452 if it's the last thing I do," White sneered to the floor and picked himself up. He had been subject to humiliation from his own people for far too long. It was all because she and her kind kept thwarting him at every turn. This time would be different, he was desperate.

* * *

Alec arrived at the corner of the street and scrutinized the sign. "Please be here," he whispered and stuffed his hands in his pocket. He was there but he was beyond late, all he hoped was whoever wanted to meet was still around.

Turning west he began to walk down the street as if taking a stroll. The night air was beginning to cool, and his elevated body temperature wasn't much help. Shivering slightly, he was unable to stifle the cracking of his jaw as he yawned. The air misted with his breath and he rubbed at his tired eyes. Exhausted didn't even begin to describe how he felt, but he had to remain alert.

Feeling a tingling sensation between his shoulders blades, his eyes shifted nervously trying to be inconspicuous. He hated how exposed he suddenly was. He had no idea who he was meeting. It could be the enemy trying to entrap him for all he knew. He had half a mind to turn around and never look back, but for Max he had to take the chance.

If only he could have planned the actual meeting it would have been in a more secluded area so both parties knew what they were getting into. Instead he was walking along, like a lamb literally waiting to be slaughtered.

This was beneath any of his military training and as a result his eyes continuously shifted nervously to assess his surroundings.

He continued to walk in the western direction for five blocks when the distinct sound of a vehicle approaching broke the silence. His breathing quickened and he tried to remain calm. Clenching his hands into fists in his pockets, he tried to appear casual but readied himself.

A black truck came into his peripheral vision and he slowly turned his head to get a better look. Too late, he saw the quick movement and heard a small hiss in the air. He felt a sharp pinch on the side of his neck. He managed to pull the dart out with a hiss. The world seemed to tilt and he fell unceremoniously to the ground. With the trickle of remaining strength in his body, his head lolled to the side and he blinked weakly at the sky. He saw a blue streaked haze mingled with the stars and his body hummed with a strange resonance. He knew the sensation well, but before his mind could understand darkness took him.

* * *

The back door to the "Wild Raven" opened and a tall woman walked out humming to the music.

The sudden clatter of the door opening again made her stop humming and she calmly looked over her shoulder with a calculating gaze. Long red and gold hair framed her face in layered wisps and her blue almond shaped eyes scanned the area quickly. Her employer walked out and she relaxed her stance.

Her black baby t-shirt left her tight abdomen and arms bare, the tanned skin prickled from the coolness and she gave a slight shiver. Hurriedly she slipped on her short jean jacket for warmth.

Seeing her, the man gave her an oily smile and lifted his hand in a wave. "Hey sexy can I give you a lift? He offered quickly and she shook her head with light laughter. "No, Karl."

"C'mon, you look cold, I'm sure I can keep you warm," he insisted with a lascivious smile and she turned to face him. Her white teeth suddenly flashed as her lips drew back in a predatory smile.

Slowly she advanced on him with a sway of her curvaceous hips. "Look pal, your slimy hands I'll put up with in there." She pointed to the bar and stopped with hands on hips, "but out here I don't have to put up with shit."

"Scared of enjoying yourself with a real man?" He asked with a grin and she let out a loud laugh. "Real man or not, I'm too much woman for you."

Her bluntness surprised him and he paused considering her words as if she had given him a challenge. His pale eyes looked around to make sure they were alone. When he realized they were he seemed to become more confident.

"I just gave you this job. Do you like it sweetheart?" he questioned purposely and her eyes narrowed tightly. "Why? Is that a threat?"

"What if it is?" He shrugged but his eyebrow rose waiting for her answer.

Her blue eyes stared on intensely and every ounce of playfulness left her face. "I don't do well with threats," she answered unemotionally.

"Indulge me then." His hand came up to rub his lips, "how about you come home with me?"

Sighing she rolled her eyes. "Here we go again, I really have to something about this idiot magnet," she said under her breath. "How about I let you walk away while you still can?"

His answer was a bellowing laugh and she raised her head in frustration. When she did, her eyes caught a single shooting star, followed by another until they filled the black sky. Her gaze remained fixed on the phenomena and everything around her disappeared.

Years of repressed training suddenly came back before her eyes and she relived her childhood in a single flash. Her body tightened and refused to move. Her mind filled with a mind blowing revelation. Her heartbeat accelerated with the exhilaration that coursed through her body.

Whatever she had been preparing to do seemed insignificant in comparison to her new state of mind and she felt an incredible gravitational pull. Her mind had one purpose and one purpose only.

Karl waited for her to move but she never budged, she stood there for a good five minutes until he carefully approached her. Her blue eyes were glazed over, completely unfocused and she was totally immobile. Waving his hand in front of her face, he tried to get her attention.

"Hey ugh Jondy, you okay?"

The sound came through her complex memories and she looked down at the sound of her name.

Blue eyes burned brightly with an animalistic glow and focused once more.

"My designation is X5-210," she said tonelessly as if in a trance and her eyelids fluttered slowly, "the weapon has awakened."

Determination and menace transformed her face and she appeared ready to rip him to shreds. This time he visibly drew back in fear and dropped his keys from trembling fingers. He tried to speak but all he managed was a whisper, "your, what?"

Blinking rapidly she shook her head to clear her mind and looked back to his shocked expression. She seemed to transform back to her usual laid back, playful self and frowned at him. The discussion was obviously forgotten and she shrugged her shoulders and turned around.

She headed in the only direction her mind accepted, towards the powerful pulling sensation.

"Whatever… freak," he whispered fearfully.

She never responded and he quickly recovered his previous attitude. "Hey you're gonna be at work tomorrow right?" He called out after her and she flipped him the finger.

"So hard to find a good piece of ass these days," he mumbled to himself and headed in the opposite direction.

"How right you are," she called back with a musical laugh and a lopsided grin.

She had no idea where she was headed all she could understand was the burning need to get there at all costs.

* * *

"Dude," he waved in front of his friend's face. He was much taller than anyone he had ever come across and he was forced to extend his arm fully. "So what did she say?" he asked with curiosity, waiting for the punch line to the story.

Dark green eyes stared completely unfocused and stared up into the night sky. Black hair ruffled soundlessly in the night breeze and his jaw flexed powerfully.

He gave a thought to shake his friend back to reality. Only the large accented bulge of muscles in his biceps, and pretty much anywhere else on his body, was clear indication he was much superior in strength and made him rethink the action.

There was a pause and the hand waving began anew. "Hey, where did you go?"

The large German shepherd had stopped walking when he felt his master stop motionless staring up at the sky in silence. His ears drew back fearfully and he gave a small whine.

"Hey, you okay?" The voice finally rang through the sudden haze and he blinked slowly back to reality.

The piecing eyes focused and he turned his head towards the north. "The weapon has awakened," his deep voice was filled with vigor and he felt his body pump with adrenaline, feeling more alive than he had in years. His sense of purpose was suddenly restored.

"The what?" His friend asked slowly.

Completely ignoring the story he had began telling, he walked away without another word. It was a moment and he gave a high pitched whistle, "c'mon Thor."

The dog sprang to a run and joined his master. His friend was left standing on the street hands out in confusion. "What the hell Zane?"

* * *

Please review, let me know what you think. Thanks! 


	11. Truth

**A/N: Hey everyone, new chapter already! Yay, I'm so back... and I see new reviewers and that is just awesome! Thanks for the feedback :) Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 11 : Truth

"What have you done?" A worried, accented voice woke Alec from his state of unconsciousness and a cold hand pressed to his forehead. He felt like he was waking from an eternity of oblivion. Darkness filled his vision and the haze-like seduction of the surreal dream was so powerful it didn't even occur to him to open his eyes.

It was a few seconds and his head seemed to rise slowly. It moved from the right to the left almost in tune with the slow dull pounding echoing in his ears. His right eyelid was pushed up allowing bright light to painfully pierce the dark void and the pounding in his head intensified. Cold fingers pressed against his neck checking for a pulse and he heard a concerned sigh.

His other eyelid was pushed back, he took the opportunity to try and focus on who was in front of him. Unfortunately his vision was completely blurred by the shattering brightness and once more the comfort of darkness returned making him partially grateful.

The hand moved to the back of his neck and fingertips traced the lines of his barcode. "It is truly him," the soft voice said with delight, "it has been so long."

Alec tried to fight the heavy weight in his limbs, but his only accomplishment was a small twitch of his fingers. His arms were pressed behind him at an uncomfortable angle and he felt the dull pressure around his wrists and surmised that his hands were tied. His legs barely flexed when he tried to move them and he only then realized they were tied as well. The small action sapped what energy he had found and he stopped trying.

There was a long silence and slowly he drifted back into a trancelike state.

"You shouldn't have given him so much." The man's soft voice boomed loudly in the heavy silence, startling Alec from the comfort of his daze.

He had been trying to do something but couldn't remember what.

"It was a necessary precaution," a new voice said confidently and Alec was dimly alert at the sound. Thinking he recognized the speech pattern, he tried to remember where from, but the answer was as elusive as his awareness.

Moving his mouth was perplexing. Concentrating on his lips a sense of tingling panic rose when they remained closed with numbness.

"I never knew you to fear any of them," the first voice mused forming the words with a suggestion of difficulty. In a small moment of consciousness Alec recognized the accent, but his brain wouldn't give him the word associated with it.

"The others no, but you have no idea how dangerous he is." The voice suddenly echoed as if from a different place and time, and before Alec could grasp its origin, it was already gone.

Fingers traced the contour of his face and jaw delicately. "Oh I know more than you what he's capable of," the man said knowingly a hint of pride flavoring his accent.

Alec tried to move from the cold intrusive hands but his body refused to cooperate. He tried to say something but all he managed was a groggy groan of protest. He hated being examined and prodded, and worse he couldn't even fight back.

The tone then changed to veneration, "452, is perfect, but the twins…" his voice trailed off into a hushed whisper so that only Alec could hear him, "are extraordinary."

"They were all twinned," the gruff voice joined in again unemotionally, simply making a statement.

Even though Alec seemed to be floating on a sea of nothingness and ungraspable reality, the drug induced spell was starting to weaken. Some of the words began to drift into his strange comatose state with meaning.

"Clones," he corrected. "They were perfect decoys to mask the truth."

His weak fingers began to tingle, and his mind slowly wakened. It suddenly came to him, it was a French accent.

"But 493, was…" he seemed to be searching for a good word and settled on, "unbalanced." Alec's numb limbs began to prickle with renewed sensation.

Relying on training, he stopped fighting the stronghold on his senses and instead relaxed into it. Regulating his breathing, he was able to focus.

"And you believed it was because of his genome?" It was more an accusation of assumption than a question. "They never should have been separated."

Soundlessly, he listened and preyed, curiously assessing the exchange of words. Letting the rest of his body fuel with vigor, he waited.

They had his undivided attention now.

"I searched endlessly to recover what was lost. In the end I gave everything for my kids," the voice said defensively in answer. Hearing the words, Alec finally made the connection and his world turned asunder. It took every ounce of willpower to keep his eyes closed to keep from glaring. He stopped his jaw from clenching and stilled his hands to keep the tightening of his fists from breaking the illusion that he was still unconscious.

"Yes, yes… It no longer matters now." The voice said in quiet acceptance. "Our opportunity has returned. "He is awake," the man said in a hushed manner.

"He has been for a while now." The deeper voice said flatly.

With that declaration, Alec slowly lifted his head. With a sneer on his lips, his green eyes opened to slits with a dangerous glare. Ignoring everything in the room, he focused on the man near the back – Colonel Donald Lydecker. The one man that so often filled his nightmares he seemed to have taken permanent residency in the dark confines of his mind.

"Hello son." His voice was calm and confident.

Even though he was the one tied to a chair, the energy in the room shifted and the powerful menace in his rapturous gaze was unmistakable. "I'm not your son," he hissed dangerously.

He was in no shape to fight due to the residual feeling of the tranquilizer but Lydecker remained at a safe distance. The former handler looked questioningly to the other individual in the room and sat down in his chair. "You better be sure about this."

Alec took the moment to look as well. By the sound of his voice, he had expected the other man to be frail. Instead he looked healthy and strong. His hair was grey indicating his age and his complexion was dark. He was clean shaven and wore a dark expensive suit. He appeared vigorous but strangely supported his weight with an elaborate cane. Only that wasn't what drew Alec's attention. It was his soft brown eyes; they conveyed such a gentle nature. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he strangely remembered seeing them.

The older man's lips drew back in a small smile, "Yes I'm positive. It's finally time for the truth."

Continuing to look, he examined the room they were in. It was a very basic, four walls, one window to his left indicating it was still night. A doorway was located directly to his right leading into another room. The yellow pain on the walls was beginning to chip and curl away at the edges. The floor was covered with a very dirty brown carpet that had seen much better days. Other than the three chairs in the room, there was no furniture.

The old man tilted his head to the side and examined Alec's gaze. "He is simply incredible, look at the alluring power in his eyes alone." He grinned with enthrallment as if seeing a toy come to life and Alec's nostrils flared at the examination.

"Be careful," Lydecker warned and the older man waved his hand at him as if to say everything was under control.

The words made Alec grin maliciously. "I would heed his warning if I were you." The man's brown eyes were entirely focused on his face. "Just don't blink," Alec warned in a low whisper completely captivating the man in front of him.

He seemed to be weighing his words and took a careful step back. Alec's tone then changed from dangerous to incredulous. "Oh give me a break, I'm tied to a chair and I can't feel my ass. Did you think I'd rip your throat out with my teeth?"

"You've done far worse, for much less," Lydecker said quietly from his chair and brown eyes looked over his shoulder fearfully.

"Isn't that why I was your favorite?" Alec shot out heatedly and his eyes burned malignantly in his direction.

Completely ignoring the comment Lydecker spoke for the other man's benefit. "He's very adept at toying with his prey, don't take him lightly."

Alec changed his demeanor and gave an innocent smile. "According to him, if I wanted to kill you, you'd already be dead. So why don't you just breathe easy. Be a pal and help me with this rope huh?" His words were enticing and the older man's face got closer with sudden interest at his words.

"Fascinating," he said in awe.

"I'm sure I can find something else to fascinate you with." Alec replied sarcastically, "cut the rope."

The man's jaw dropped open and he practically squealed with glee. "Oh my god, how magnificent, he has the ability."

Alec looked on with a weird expression at his outburst. This time Lydecker frowned from his seat but remained silent at the observation.

With a creased brow he looked from Lydecker back to the other man. "Ability?" He asked dumbly all other thoughts evaporating from his mind.

"Psyonic persuasive suggestion, do it again." The grey haired man ordered as he got closer and Alec tried to move his head back to put as much space between them. "Are you for real?"

"I was so afraid it would remain dormant." He was now speaking to himself. Alec took that opportunity to look over questioningly at Lydecker again. The blond man glowered.

Looking back to the man directly in his face Alec sighed in annoyance at his proximity. "Not that I don't appreciate being appreciated, but a little space here would be nice." This time he moved back. "Look I'm handsome okay I get it, but you're not my type and you're seriously weirding me out."

The older man let a small laugh escape his lips and cupped both hands over the cane. "How incredibly amusing he is," he smiled with pride.

"Right…" Alec said slowly trying to loosen the rope around his wrists. "If you keep me well fed, watered and scratch that spot just below my right ear, I'll purr. If you're a good master I might even do tricks for you."

This time Lydecker stood from his chair and towered over him. "You will abstain yourself soldier. Do you have any idea who you're talking to?"

"Ask me if I care." He glared back the joke forgotten.

"Its okay," the older man said. "He has every right to be hostile. You drugged him, captured him and tied him to a chair. How would you react?"

"Yeah Deck, how would you react?" Alec mimicked the older man's soft voice.

"I am Tomas Sandeman," the grey haired man finally introduced himself and smiled.

Alec's mouth momentarily dropped open in shock and his voice left him. Of all the people he could have come across. Lydecker had crossed his mind and even that was unlikely but never Sandeman himself.

From what he had learned recently he was uncertain where he stood. On one side of the spectrum he was their creator, but on the other he was a familiar, the enemy. Alec distrusted anything they had said about him but tried to put faith in Joshua's statement that "father was a good man". There was just one problem, the fact that he was tied to a chair was dangerously tipping the scale and the internal battle wasn't exactly in his favor at the moment.

"Huh," Alec partially recovered from his surprise. "You're so not the King of the freaks, babbling lunatic; I think I forgot my kids somewhere, father I was expecting." He bit his lip in thought and chuckled. "Well apart from the fact that you're a bit touched, that's definitely there."

Sandeman watched Alec in silence and blinked at the insult. "All will be revealed in due time."

"Cryptic talk…Look I was a good boy, I showed up, and now, here I am. What do you have for me?"

"First, where is 452?" Lydecker asked and Alec remained silent. He didn't want to give them her location until he was absolutely sure of their intention.

"Where is 452?" he asked again his voice became a low hiss and Alec looked thoughtful and then shrugged. "You know your guess is as good as mine."

He kept trying to loosen the knot, but the more he tugged, the tighter it got. Lydecker wasn't an idiot and he mentally cursed his luck.

"Don't play games." Lydecker's voice slightly rose with impatience.

"I don't know where she is." Alec said feigning ignorance. "I'm not her keeper."

"It's imperative that we know her location," Sandeman said softly overpowering Lydecker with gentleness. "Close your eyes and try. You should be able to sense her by now."

That left Alec speechless and he quickly slipped on his mask of indifference to hide any emotion. The small fact Sandeman knew he could sense her, baffled him. To his relief they seemed to have no idea Max and him were together and he wasn't about to give away that small detail.

He knew exactly where she was. Not because he could magically sense her at this distance, like Sandeman thought he could, but because he had just left her in his bed. "She's safe," he finally said giving them something to appease their curiosity and hoped to steer them in another direction.

"Why?" Alec questioned looking down at his feet. "So you can give her the same exemplary kind of hospitality?" He stilled his hands but the rope was now tightly pressing around his wrists.

"She's in grave danger." He explained and Alec sighed. "Yeah I read that much but from what?"

"You above any other should know." The older man frowned as if it was the most obvious fact in the world. When Alec waited with a raised eyebrow he continued his explanation. "She's vulnerable right now, she has begun the transformation."

This time Alec was really confused "transformation?" he repeated slowly. "What is she going to change into, a full blown cat?" He grinned and waited for Sandeman to answer, when he didn't his grin slipped. "Wait, she's not really going to turn into a cat is she?"

Sandeman didn't care for his question and continued "The runes are they complete yet?" He moved closer with expectation.

"How the hell should I know?" He said his brow furrowing and tried to back up at the invasion of his space

"Well have you not read them?" Alec blinked at his words and then laughed. "Ugh no maybe if you'd written them in English, Einstein."

"You cannot read them?" Sandeman asked in shock.

"Didn't I just say that?" The blond X5 said in exasperation and they both stood stock still staring at each other.

With his intense questions Lydecker watched as Sandeman hovered over 494, and 494 unsuccessfully tried to move back.

Knuckles turned white as his fingers tightened on his cane and Alec waited. The brown eyes stared into green until he finally turned away. He limped a distance from him and stopped. "That's impossible, you should be able to."

"Yeah well I guess Ancient gibberish must have gotten overlooked between French, German and assassination 101."

"He should have tapped into this knowledge by now," the older man whispered with trepidation to Lydecker. "What happened?"

This time Alec was baffled to see Lydecker look away and guilt crossed his face. "Manticore happened."

"He is incomplete." Sandeman's voice was incredibly fearful.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, back up the short bus for a minute. What in the world are you talking about, incomplete?" His eyes widened in irritation and the knot in the rope was now blocking his circulation. "And for fuck sakes will someone untie me?"

Sandeman looked from Lydecker and then Alec with immense sadness. "If he wants the truth then he will cooperate and listen. Her life hangs in the balance. His instinct to protect her should be stronger than anything else he has ever felt in his life. Without him, she is lost. Without her, we are forsaken."

"Okay, who talks like that?" Alec suddenly asked with annoyance looking over at Sandeman. "Would you mind joining us in this century so we can all understand you?"

Lydecker seemed to be considering Sandeman's words, and eyed Alec with concern. He hesitated for a long time but eventually complied with the request.

The older man moved into the next room. The Colonel watched him leave and advanced slowly. Getting close enough to Alec's face he spoke just above a whisper. "We've been here before 494," he said menacingly, "try anything cute and your hoarse screaming won't be just a remembered sound."

"Like I'd ever, give you the satisfaction again." He gave a small smile for appearance's sake but his green-hazel eyes blazed with hate at the reminder and his voice lowered. "I promise you though, I'll finish the job this time, but only after," he gave a nod in Sandeman's direction, "he's done."

Lydecker's eyes narrowed. Reaching behind his belt he produced a gun. Alec's eyes became impassive and the side of his mouth rose in a treacherous grin. "Haven't you learned better Deck? Stop bringing me guns to play with." There was a low malicious laugh from the X5 and the colonel looked at the firearm and tightened his grip on the piece. Outwardly he appeared unfazed by the comment but deep down the small reminder shook him.

Trying to ignore the X5's focus, Lydecker spoke, "when you hear what he has to say, I guarantee you'll change your mind."

"We'll see," he answered quietly.

Their small exchange of threats was on a personal level and the older man walked back into the room but seemed too preoccupied with his thoughts to even notice what was happening. Their hate was rooted deep and not even the fact they now seemed to have a common goal changed that.

Moving behind him, Lydecker evaluated the condition the rope was in and knew the X5 had been trying to undo them himself. Giving 494 an accusatory look, he pulled out a knife and cut the rope.

Feeling the release of pressure Alec brought his arms forward and rubbed his wrists slowly to get the circulation of blood flowing again. Lydecker then cut the rope around his legs.

Alec wasn't about to bounce off the chair right away, he knew if he tried, he'd probably fall flat on his face. Instead he moved his legs a bit and then rose slowly to give an air of confidence and strength.

Looking over his shoulder, he gave Lydecker a warning glance and let his eyes shift in the gun's direction and made sure he saw him do it. Then completely ignoring him, he focused on Sandeman. "So what's going on with Max?"

"Max?" It was Sandeman's turn for confusion.

Alec sighed with a roll of his eyes, "452."

"My special one," he gave a melancholic smile and sat down on the chair sadly. "Max," he repeated her name and then looked up at Alec with a weak smile, "how fitting…"

Even though at first he had appeared strong, what vitality he had seemed to drain out of him and he visibly aged before Alec's eyes. "You have to understand that I had the best intention at heart. I wanted to prove to the council of elders that with science I could help accomplish their goal."

"Their goal?" Alec asked with interest.

"Yes, you must be aware by now that the entire purpose of our existence was to create the perfect being. It is a harsh life, not one I would have chosen, one I was simply born into. My entire existence was a series of choices made by someone other than myself. The wife I would marry, the children she would be forced to carry, like she was nothing more than a tool. She would bear them and silently wait to know which was to live or die." This time he gave a trembling sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. "They took away children they deemed unworthy after testing their strength. I was powerless to do anything to prevent their deaths."

"You mean the whole snake blood thing?" Alec frowned and sensed Lydecker move behind him to sit in his chair. Even though his attention was on the man retelling his story he never took his attention off the ex-director.

"Yes," he nodded with a look of curiosity as if wondering how Alec knew.

Seeing the look Alec volunteered the information. "They were kind enough to give Max the test."

"Of course she would survive, you all would," the old man said simply unsurprised. "I made sure of it."

"Well that was nice of you," Alec said smartly.

"I tested my own, to see if they would pass. My firstborn, Jordan and second, C.J I knew wouldn't survive. I tried to show the council, to prove they didn't have to continue with their senseless selection. I veered from tradition, and gave them shocking results but they banished me. They promised to destroy my family and any trace of us from the breeding lineage and to erase all shame of my outlandish and blasphemous actions."

"So you ran away?" Alec concluded and Sandeman gave a tight nod. "I hid, and took my research with me. I tried to take my children, but…" when a tremble reached his lips, he pressed them tightly. "I knew they would never stop looking for me. They have gotten so close to their goal. They even turned my child against me…"

Alec waited patiently for the affirmation of Ames's paternity but it never came. Instead the old man continued on a different note. "When the time comes they will take their perfect beings, meet strength against anyone who opposes them and destroy them. They want to conquer everything that stands in the way of tradition and what the High Priestesses have promised us since the beginning – world domination. This I knew, so I did everything in my power to create a weapon that would be able to withstand them."

"Max…" Alec's voice was a low whisper and he suddenly felt goose bumps cover his arms.

"Yes," the old man nodded. "Max was created to reflect everything they are striving to breed. What they are still trying to accomplish through years of breeding I have created with science. She is absolute perfection, but it has remained dormant until she was old enough. When she fully awakens and her hidden power rises to the surface she will be a force to be reckoned with."

"Right, like she isn't already." Alec replied sarcastically with a grin of fondness thinking of her once irritated attitude towards him and her snappy flair with everyone else.

At that the old man smiled. "I take it she has already shown some of her attributes?"

"You can put it that way," Alec scratched the back of his head and approached closer. "Look not that I don't applaud your effort, but you seem to forget that Max is just one and there are a whole lot of them. Is she supposed to wave her runes at them kill them with freaky art and call it a day?"

The old man finally chuckled at Alec's hyperbole and his eyes crinkled up with mirth. "How right you are again. The runes are a simple warning to mark her awakening. They will fade. As for her being alone… well she has her very own army, and you." At that Alec frowned and Sandeman smiled secretly.

"Let me start where you will understand. Manticore was mine to begin with. I created a board, selected people in charge of the experiments, cloaked with the promise of creating soldiers to protect this country. This way I could remain hidden and continue my work. Truth of the matter is you were created for a much bigger purpose."

Alec whistled and finally sat down beside Sandeman. "Well when you're caught between a rock and a hard place you don't play around do you."

"It was years before I reached my goal. I started small… and I made mistakes, but each of those children is exceptional. When the board realized that they were failures they began to treat them indifferently. Locking them away and abusing their worth. It was then I had reached the pinnacle of my research, I was there. Unfortunately I had to remain silent and close my eyes to continue. I didn't want to waste anymore time but I took one last precaution. I created a personal guard to surround her."

"Her unit?" Alec offered, "her brothers and sisters."

He nodded, and smiled fondly. "They would always be drawn to one another, I won't bore you with a scientific explanation but I made it so. We had the proper equipment to make sure they knew their task, but in the end that too was used improperly."

"Brainwashing," Alec's green eyes looked meaningfully in Lydecker's direction. The blond man cleared his throat and rose off his chair to pace the small room.

"The result was if 452, was ever threatened, they would protect her at all costs. Nothing short of death would ever remove that mission from their minds. Apparently I was wrong." This time it was his turn to look at Lydecker but there was no hate in his gaze, not even a reproach. It was just a reminder.

"You see 494," he started but Alec shook his head. "It's Alec," he offered with a smile and this time there was no trace of ill will, just honest relief at finally hearing the truth.

"Alec," he corrected and smiled at the name. "When I created her personal guard, I wanted to give her a close knit circle of support and strength. In this ring of leaders, I made another that would be just as special as she was. Not nearly so, but he would be able to match her head on – A general, someone to have her back as you would say. The only difference was the vessel, but we'll get back to that."

In the back of his mind, Alec stamped that small fact and listened on.

"Even though I was extremely careful a mysterious and fortunate event occurred. I guess no matter how much we try and play creator, nature always has a way of surprising you. What I thought was one became two. I couldn't believe my stroke of luck. But I wasn't the only one who saw this as a strange occurrence in their favor. Now you see the board saw this as a very tempting way to cut down on their cost and work. You have to understand by this time, they were foolish enough to think the work had become theirs. They decided to create clones to increase their production. It gave them more soldiers for less work and to me, the perfect cover. No other twins were ever born naturally from the same host. The others were simply concocted in a Petri dish and then inseminated into a host.

"I was there at the time of your birth, proud as any father. When your brother was born I was elated, and then you, Alec, came afterwards and even though I already knew, nothing could compare to the joy and warmth that came from seeing you for the very first time. Immediately they separated you. Instead of treating you as equals, they saw him as being first therefore more important, and you were simply a copy." The old man sighed and put a hand on his leg to still the trembling. "I took it upon myself to try and appease what loss a small child could have felt at this void and treated you as my own. I made sure to always be there to protect you. You were and are extremely special to me." Alec felt a strange sense of comfort wash over him with that revelation. He was speechless and now anxiously wanted to know the rest of the story.

"Then comes Max, I had entrusted the honor of her birthing to the only person I could.

Unfortunately by this time something else occurred that I never thought possible. My location was discovered and my work threatened. I had to leave once again. I had to make a hard choice. I could take Max and her mother with me, or leave them behind to make sure they remained a secret until the time came when she was ready.

"I chose to leave her with the only people I knew would protect her better than I ever could. I was as you see me now, an old man and almost powerless. Please understand, I wanted to take you with me and protect you all, but what influence I once had, was at that point taken away from me and I simply couldn't. In a moment of desperation I confided in the only person I could entrust with the mission and ran once more." This time he gave Lydecker a meaningful look and Alec read him loud and clear. "Oh you're shitting me. _Him?_ Why not the Devil? We might have been in better hands."

"You're still alive, aren't you?" Lydecker asked as if expecting a grateful response. In that instant Alec got so angry he rose off his chair giving him a shredding gaze. He stalked closer to the former handler who lifted his hand quickly bringing the gun up in the X5's face.

It was a fraction of a second and Alec's stiff fingers aimed for the tender area beneath Lydecker's arm to weaken his grip and in a blur he twisted his wrist and came away with the gun in his hands. "No thanks to you." Alec said quietly and aimed the gun at Lydecker's head instead.

The colonel's eyes tightened and he stopped breathing at the unwavering barrel of his gun directed at his forehead. "What's wrong? Didn't think I'd follow through with my promise did you Deck?" Alec clenched his jaw and his nostrils flared with hate.

"He's not done," the colonel said in a low voice, and Alec chuckled. "Yeah well I lied, you see that's the beauty part, he'll still be here when you're dead."

Sandeman rose to meet both men and put his hands out as if physically trying to cut away the anger between them. "Please, we all are here today, that is what matters." Touching Alec's arm in a gentle manner, he tried to ease it away from Lydecker's head. "He did what he could in the circumstances he was faced with. He, as much as you, was a prisoner of my doing. If anyone deserves punishment it is me."

"Yeah right," Alec said dubiously never taking his eyes off his target. "If by prisoner you mean sitting around sipping coffee while his 'kids' got tortured to death in the name of science then I guess he had it hard. Does it keep you up at night huh?" The last question was now directed at Lydecker. "Did you tell him what you did with your extra time Deck, I'm sure he'd love to know what a great caretaker you turned out to be."

"Are you feeling sorry for yourself?" The handler goaded calmly and Alec's eyes narrowed. "Careful Deck, don't forget, you created me. You gave me that trigger, remember? That first taste of blood." Lydecker's eyes bore into Alec's and while his attention was focused on his gaze reached for his knife.

"You made sure killing was the only thing that would ever make me feel again. You gave me an insatiable craving that you never fed." Raising his other hand, the light glinted off Lydecker's pilfered knife. "Are _you_ feeling sorry now?" Alec hissed.

"I was preparing you for your mission," Lydecker said in his defense.

"Fuck the mission, you enjoyed it!" He said in a moment of passionate hate and then realized Sandeman was squeezing his arm.

"Please, hasn't there been enough killing already? If we fight ourselves then they have already won. Max needs you Alec. If not for you then do it for her."

His soft words carried through Alec's guard. Sandeman had a point, he was there for Max and like it or not, he had to bite hard on his runaway anger and be patient. The turbulent memories that had rushed to the surface were pushed back once more and ever slowly he removed his finger from the trigger and lowered the knife.

"Next time, you even won't have time to think of putting a gun to my head before I kill you. Are we clear soldier?" Alec was apparently mocking Lydecker. Sandeman had no idea what he was referring to, but the colonel swallowed at the reminder.

Alec exhaled slowly and Sandeman relieved at the sight turned away. Lydecker wanted to let out an immense sigh of relief but refused to let the X5 see how much fear he felt.

The blond X5 turned slowly and heard a small creak on the floor. Looking to the side of the room he noticed the doorway.

Blinking, he suddenly stopped moving. A woman stood timidly watching the room. She had chocolate brown eyes, full pouty lips, and a dark complexion. Alec couldn't believe his eyes. She resembled Max so much he looked back to Sandeman completely stupefied.

"This is the vessel, Jordan – My daughter. I was only able to save one of my children. There lies the difference between you and Max."

Alec's eyes darted back to look at her and shock coursed through his entire body. He didn't even know what to say. So many thoughts went through his head, he couldn't settle on just one but finally his brain focused on an idea long enough. The words tumbled passed his lips before he could stop them, "she's a familiar."

Sandeman nodded his head and then his daughter approached him. "Max does share some of her DNA." Alec had to force himself to look away, it was incredibly eerie. "Alec, you share our DNA as well, it was the basis for my research. How else could I have attained perfection so quickly? No matter which side you stand on, they brand you with a name to diminish your position, let's just say genetically empowered."

"Humph," was Alec's only response and then he put the gun in the back of his jeans. "I have to tell Max."

Lydecker had completely recovered from his weary state. "You can't do that 49," The tall X5 gave him a cautionary look and he corrected it with, "You can't do that Alec. She can't find out, anything."

"What…why not?"

Sandeman waved his hand at Lydecker and he dropped his guard. "He's right Alec."

"Well why the hell did you bring me here then?" He said in exasperation and looked to Max's mother who stood back silently watching the exchange. Again the resemblance was shocking and he went beyond shock to just staring.

"We needed to make sure she was safe, and now we know. The only request I have is that you don't tell her anything, because if she knew it might hinder her awakening. It has to be completely natural. This would probably come as a shock to her and right now she would fight it, we need to let it run its course. When the time comes we will reveal ourselves to her."

"That's bullshit," he tore his gaze from Jordan and back to Sandeman. "What about me? Wasn't this supposed to hinder my awakening? Why don't I remember my supposed mission?" His green eyes bore into his brown and he simply shook his head.

"I'm afraid I don't have an answer for you, but I believe that it will eventually come. Something detrimental must have occurred to make you forget."

"Yeah, you're looking at him," he said flatly, nodding at Lydecker.

"Horrifying things took place in the name of science while in my absence. I'm sorry. But now you are aware of the truth and that should help. Now you must return to protect her." Sandeman said softly. "We will meet again, I guarantee it."

Alec couldn't believe what was happening. He had finally been given so many answers to questions he had been dying to ask his entire life, only to be given a whole new list of unanswered questions.

"What, so that's it?" He was baffled at the complete turn around. "Just like that, hey here I am, and then you're just going to disappear again?"

"Sadly, until the time is right, I will have to watch from a distance." Tomas took his daughter's hand in his and cradled her body near him in a fierce hug.

"You're kidding me right?" His eyes glinted as he glanced around the room, waiting for the next surprise to hit him.

"Until we meet again Alec," Sandeman smiled and this time Jordan shared the expression.

This time, Alec didn't even feel the dart hit, and his world turned black once again.

* * *

The coming of dawn was announced by the crowing of the rooster and Bud Thompson's eyes slowly opened. Rising from his bed, he dressed and left the room. His wife groggily woke behind him.

Walking down the narrow hallway of his farmhouse, he reached the next bedroom and glanced inside. The covers on the bed had been pulled aside and it was empty. He walked into the room and found the dresser drawers open and clothes strewn about the floor as if done in haste.

Other than the mess, his farm hand was nowhere in sight. Behind him, his wife walked in silently. The creaking of the floor indicated her presence and she sighed. Putting a gentle hand on her husband's arm, she spoke quietly. "He was bound to remember honey…"

"I know," he answered and rubbed his hands in concern. "I just wish he would have said goodbye."

"Yes honey, but remember he wasn't ours to begin with. Let's just be content we were able to help him live a quiet life. Now the storm will begin again and hopefully he will remember the gentle life we provided."

"I hope so…" his eyes lingered on his farm hand's belonging, somewhere along the way he had begun seeing him as his own son.

"He will," she said with confidence, feeling his absence more than she displayed, she tried to still the trembling of her lips and turned away leaving the room.

"Good luck Zack," Bud whispered to the air and went in search of his wife he knew was more affected by this than she let on.

* * *

Please review :)


	12. Lies

A/N: hey everyone, sorry... yeah I have no excuse for not writing other than life taking over. Enjoy... I'm slowly getting back into it, hopefully the writing bug kicks in full gear and I'll have a new chapter for you soon.

* * *

Chapter 12: Lies

Alec woke lying on his back and slowly opened his eyes. He looked around in complete disorientation and tried to rise on his elbows. Immediately, sharp pain shot from the back of his head, down to his neck, and finally his shoulder. In blinding agony he closed his eyes and limply fell back to the ground with a desolate groan.

The pounding in his skull was worse than he remembered and the sick feeling in his stomach was slowly growing. Touching the back of his head, he felt wetness. Bringing his hand an inch from his face he examined the red sticky substance with a frown. Cursing silently, he wiped his hand on his jacket. The wound was courtesy of Lydecker, no doubt.

Again and carefully this time, he tried looking around to figure out where he was. The sky overhead indicated first light and he took note of the stained brick walls around him. He could barely see what appeared to be makeshift cabins. They were poorly propped up in an attempt at shelter. It looked like an alley.

His sensitive nose picked up the stink of sweat, stale urine and what could only be feces. His stomach turned and he gagged. It was most definitely an alley.

Just then he realized his jacket was soaked through, and a puddle surrounded him. He was probably lying in a pool of piss and in trepidation and disgust rose quickly.

His quick movements brought all queasiness to the surface and he was hit with vertigo. The walls around him wavered and he fell to his knees. His palms stopped his fall and he unceremoniously vomited on the dank pavement.

It was the clear result of his enhanced body fighting the foreign substance weaving through his veins. To get revenge on him, Lydecker had probably increased the dose and just for good measure had gotten a hit in, cheap payback for his actions.

The next time Alec saw him, he was definitely going to kill him. "Lydecker, you fucking asshole," he moaned miserably and was taken again by a gut wrenching heave. Since he had already partially emptied the contents of his stomach he was soon reduced to retching.

It was a few moments before he could catch his breath. He wiped his mouth with a trembling hand and swallowed the bile at the back of his throat. Trying to fight his nausea he looked away from the ground. Sweat beaded his brow and he sighed in discomfort. Gritting his teeth, he pushed himself up and stood on wobbly legs. Another wave of dizziness hit him and he stumbled to the wall in support.

Looking down one end of the alley he attempted to familiarize himself. That way led to a street. Looking the other way he found a pile of crumbled concrete.

Removing his jean jacket, he looked for a dry corner. Groaning in pain he tried to wipe all traces of blood off the back of his head. When he was finally satisfied, he sighed with regret and tossed the garment in the garbage bin just a step away. Choosing the street, he headed towards that direction.

The blinding pounding headache hurt so much he could barely make out the noises on the busy street. The few people he saw, he managed to narrowly avoid. His body felt like lead and he slowly dragged himself home.

He made it through several sectors all the while cursing Lydecker. If he cared so much about Max and the fact that he was supposed to be her general so to speak, why the hell leave him unconscious and in the middle of nowhere? A gift wrapped transgenic for the familiars to find. Deep down, he knew the real reason. Their hate was mutual and rooted deep. Not even the issue of Max could take that away from them.

He finally made it to his apartment building but it wouldn't stop wavering. Leaning on the wall, he tried to recompose himself with a deep breath. After a few minutes, he walked upstairs and stood at his door.

Knowing the truth changed everything. Now more than ever he needed to make sure Max was well protected. Worse in order to protect her, he couldn't say anything and he hated it. Alas, it was time to become the dreaded soldier again and rely on what he knew best. – Subterfuge.

* * *

Max had just slipped her baby blue sweater over her head when she heard the apartment door open. Forcing herself not to look over her shoulder she released the material with an uneasy sigh.

Looking down to her trembling hands, she tried to still them by forming fists but it was useless. She didn't know why but this morning she couldn't shake, well, the shakes.

Like her life wasn't strange enough lately. She had woken on the floor, naked covered in cold sweat. Her welcoming party had been disorientation, a pounding headache and the racing heartbeat in her throat. It had taken several minutes for her to recognize the room as Alec's. She couldn't remember how she got to the floor. In fact she couldn't remember anything after falling asleep next to him.

She had called out for him, but there was no answer. Realizing he wasn't there, she had managed to slowly pull herself together and crawl back into his bed. Hiding beneath the blankets she had tried in vain to warm up.

Waiting for what seemed hours her body went through several tremors until finally exhaustion drowned her into sleep once more.

Now, there was a large hole in her memory she couldn't seem to fill. Her body hurt from fighting the spasms, she was confused but worse she was scared beyond words.

She was completely distraught by what this meant for her. First runes and now out of the blue her seizures resurfaced. Would she face progeria next? Even though the fear was prominent, something else bothered her. She couldn't overcome how disappointed she was. She had needed him and Alec was just moseying in at the crack of dawn, again.

She had to remind herself that he wasn't suddenly attached to her hip. He still had his own life and so did she. Only he could have at least waited until morning to go off and live it.

Trying to remain indifferent she sat on the bed and slipped her jeans on. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't stifle her disappointment and eventually it grew into something else. She was now torn between seeking comfort and being angry.

The longer she waited the more she felt like she was going to explode. What was happening to her?

It seemed to take him forever to reach the room. She finished dressing and sat on the edge of the bed with arms crossed. Waiting in silence, she couldn't help the narrowing of her eyes and the thoughts racing around in her head. She couldn't help wonder where he could have been, what he had done, but this time she would give him the chance to explain himself first.

That didn't stop her from coming up with her own answers though. Some so completely absurd she discarded immediately but then again this was Alec. He had a knack for getting himself into trouble, which she usually had to bail him out of.

Closing her brown eyes she tried to chase every compromising idea out of her head and with a long deep cleansing breath cleared it completely.

The door to the bedroom was pushed the rest of the way and Alec slowly walked through. Immediately she noticed his haggard appearance and frowned with worry.

His eyes wandered around the room until he found her on the bed. When he did, he swallowed and gave a weak smile.

"Morning," he said in a low voice and walked directly to his dresser.

Max didn't answer and just watched him trek across the room. Apart from his greeting, he completely ignored the fact she was even there and she was irritated. Did he not know how worried she was? What kind of night she just had? How much she tried to hide the panic she was feeling. No, he just grabbed some clothes and left the room without another word.

Alec wasn't blind he clearly saw the irritated look on her face but tried to pretend it wasn't there. All he wanted right now was to take a shower and wash away the stink of piss and blood on him. Then he would find his bed try to forget who he was, and what he knew.

"Where were you?" she asked softly following after him. The question came faster than he thought it would and he mentally flinched. He didn't want to lie and he had no answer for her. Turning the shower on, he acted as if he didn't hear her.

"You were gone a long time," she persisted. This time her voice had just a tinge of anger. She was trying so hard to keep it neutral and he knew it.

"Max," he said her name patiently and shook his head. "I'm not doing this again," his voice was slightly muffled as he removed his sweater.

Her nostrils flared and she practically huffed at the way he brushed her off. "Do you know how worried I was?" she informed anxiously.

"I'm fine," he indicated by waving down the length of his body to show her. "Just let me take a shower ok?" his voice was low almost pleading and he unzipped his jeans.

She examined his demeanor and silently fumed at his indifference, she could clearly see he wasn't fine. "You look like shit," she indicated bluntly and he shook his head at her comment.

"Yeah, well I try," he replied sarcastically. "And that's exactly why I need this shower," he added acerbically almost to the point of bitterness. He was trying to remain calm, overreacting with the knowledge he now had, would get him nowhere.

At the tone of his voice she tilted her head in question. "Look at me," she ordered stubbornly and he bit his lip with vexation. She wasn't letting it go and he mustered every skill he had in his arsenal to keep up his act.

It was a moment before he looked up. When he did, he looked her straight in the eye. There was no facial expression, his gaze never wavered. She even searched for a hint of humor beneath his eyes or even a small curve to his lips to belie his strange attitude but he appeared completely soulless.

"Satisfied?" he deadpanned.

"No," she answered flatly and then left the room.

Watching her leave, he almost gave into his guilt. He just wanted to call her back and tell her everything but he couldn't. He waited for the sound of the apartment door to indicate she had left completely, but it never came. As much as he needed to distance himself and her from the truth, he didn't want her to leave him either. Then he would have to add panic to his list of emotions.

He tried to still the pounding in his chest and stepped into the shower.

Standing beneath the showerhead, he wet his hair and closed his eyes. Almost losing his balance he was forced to press both palms to the wall to steady himself. Taking a deep breath he leaned forward to let the warm water wash down his back. Unfortunately, his worry and fear for her wouldn't be washed away so easily and he sighed unhappily. He didn't know what to do. He was trying to buy time so he could come up with something.

Max stalked to the bedroom and paced the carpet. She glanced to the bed, debating whether to sit on it or not, but she couldn't stay still longer than a minute and continued to pace.

About twenty minutes later, Alec walked through the door to a furious Max. "Where were you? Do you even care that I was worried about you?" she asked this time her tone was completely accusatory.

His shower did exactly what he wanted. It gave him time to pull himself together. He no longer felt dizzy, the back of his head was still tender but at least he could pretend he was fine.

Resting both hands on her hips, she waited for his answer.

Finally he looked up and the sparkle of gold in his eyes flashed with intensity but his face was completely controlled. "Of course I care," he told her softly. "After what happened, I just needed to clear my head up a little. I was looking for answers."

She blinked. It was a simple answer, one that made all the sense in the world to her, but absolutely no sense when it came to him. He was simply too quick to give her an incredibly honest answer and that brought up a sense of dread in the pit of her stomach.

The Alec she knew would try to manipulate the conversation to his benefit, not hers. She knew he would lie to save his hide, it was ingrained. Only she had to stop and wonder what part was the lie. When she thought about who he was, she couldn't help but see the playful, suave, sarcastic, and easy going guy. Sometimes, it was so easy to forget he was a trained assassin.

Alec could see her work things out in her head, he knew he had thrown her for a loop and waited. Manipulating the words to give her some of the truth he managed to save himself the guilt of lying to her. That gave him some peace of mind but she wasn't biting that easily. He walked near the bed and started to dress.

Looking at his profile and his new pensive look, she had to wonder. How much of him did she really know after all? He had his contemplative, gloomy, and quiet moments, like everyone else. Ones she had barely glimpsed with the entire Rachel fiasco and their rare moment of emotion during their entire body swap. Come to think of it, she had never truly seen the full extent of who he was deep down, only what he let her see.

Bottom line, this wasn't what she expected at all. She actually couldn't believe she was back here, having the very same conversation with him. This time, instead of continuing with the same questions, she dropped them completely. "Fine. If that's the way you want it, we're not doing this again."

Alec looked directly into her eyes and again, there wasn't a shred of emotion. He was completely cool. "Yes, that's the way I want it," he said the words smoothly, hating every one. Hurt crossed her features and an invisible knife plunged through his chest.

"Well did you find anything out?" she asked, pretending his words didn't hurt her.

He had expected the question, and had a lot of answers to give her, but he was trapped. She seemed to have cooled down but it was only because it was replaced by another emotion. "No…" he answered softly and she couldn't help the narrowing of her eyes. "Then why do you look like you've seen better days?" He was about to say something but she put her hand up to stop him. "You know what? Never mind. I'm going to look for answers myself. Do whatever you want Alec."

"Max," he pleaded, "don't be like this."

"Be like what Alec? Be scared because I feel like my entire world is falling apart? I feel like this is just a big joke and everyone knows the punch line but me. I feel like no matter what I do, I can't keep it together. Shouldn't I be angry? I woke up on the floor this morning with the worst seizure I've EVER had in my crappy life and I can't remember anything!" she cried the last emotionally.

Her words flared alarm in his soul but he tried to keep his face impassive. It could not already be happening… Not so soon. She looked so scared. He approached her in an attempt to hold her but she backed up, holding her hands up again. He dropped all pretense of coolness, now it was time to panic.

"Its okay Alec," she muttered angrily. "We'll do it the way you want. You go look for your answers, and I'll look for mine."

"Max, don't shut me out" he said softly and she scoffed. "Shut you out? What about me Alec?"

He gave her a puzzled frown. "When was the last time you had a seizure?" he asked instead taking the attention away from his actions and she sighed.

"Not since I was at Manticore with you." She shook her head trying to clear it, "but you know what, it's just my life…just forget it, I'll find some triptophan and I'll be good as new," she said crisply.

Somehow Alec had the distinct impression triptophan wasn't going to work this time and his hands turned into fists. How he hated Lydecker, and Sandeman for making him aware just so he could tell her nothing.

Instead of saying anything, he tried to take her in his arms, and she walked away. "No…I needed you this morning," she said angrily, brown eyes burning. He was about to say something in his defense but she shook her head with disappointment and this time she did leave.

Alec watched her leave and whispered loud enough for her to hear, "I love you Max."

Her hand paused on the handle and she closed her eyes at his words. She loved him, more than anything. But right now she was just scared, angry, and she was so disappointed in herself for allowing herself to lean so heavily on him. There was a split second of silence and she grit her teeth to keep from turning around. It was hard, but she opened the door and closed it behind her.

Alec watched her leave and passed both hands into his damp blond hair. "Argh!" he grunted. He was so angry he punched a hole into the wall on his way back into his room. The pain was only a thought in the back of his mind, and he breathed erratically. He couldn't just let her leave by herself, especially now. He would have to wait until later to have his very own pity fest. Grabbing his jacket, he then picked up his phone and was a few minutes behind her. She may have no wanted him with her, but he would shadow her as long as he needed to.

* * *

Max didn't really know where else to go, so she went to Terminal City. She walked in and went straight for the computer consoles. "Hey Dix, can I borrow this?" she asked and without waiting for an answer, she sat down and he moved away. "Sure Max," he said and looked for something else to keep him busy with.

Not far off, Alec walked into Terminal City and looked around the room until he found her at the computer. Satisfied, he walked away into one of the adjacent rooms not far off and tried to look busy himself.

Max clicked on a few keys and opened communications with Logan. It was a few minutes as she waited and she looked around the room behind her, for some strange reason she could have sworn Alec was there with her. Shaking her head, she ignored it as a beep sounded, indication that Logan was now in contact with her. "Hey you," he smiled when he saw who it was and she returned a weak smile of her own.

"Hey Logan, you have a few minutes?"

"Sure Max, what's up?"

"Well…I was wondering if you have any news or leads on these runes," she asked slowly and he cocked his head. It was almost as if he could tell something was wrong. "You okay?" he asked instead and she shook her head. "Depends what you mean by okay," she retorted glumly and he frowned. "What happened?"

Max then began to tell him what had happened with CJ, White and her narrow escape the previous night, starting with her morning seizures.

Alec from the next room had been talking with Mole when he abruptly stopped talking in the middle of his sentence. The big lizard man pulled out his stogy and licked his thin lips. "Cat got your tongue?" he laughed silently and Alec completely ignored him moving out from the room to stand in the doorway. He didn't want to have to, but he was eavesdropping on Max's conversation. Not like it was secret, she was talking right in the middle of headquarters where any transgenic could stretch an ear and listen.

"You know what we need?" Alec then said to Mole out of the blue. "We need to get the two of you squared off once and for all. What do you say?" he grinned mischievously and Mole frowned. "Get me that cranked up air conditioner and heater I saw you guys tinkering with." Mole wasn't getting the idea yet and Alec smirked.

"Well if the two of you are going to constantly be reminiscing about old times, how about you prove it?" he challenged and Mole's eyes glinted with anticipation as he looked over to the white haired artic model. "What do you have in mind, princess?"

Let me show you. It wasn't long that Alec walked out of the room, setting up the air conditioner and heater and called everyone out to pay attention to what they were doing and then he looked around with, "now how about we bet on it?" Almost immediately more people joined in and started waving money, wanting into this bet. In the corner of his eyes, Alec kept watching Max's every move, still trying to listen in to what was being said.

"Alright, let's do this huh, let's see what you've got Igloo." Mole pushed the artic model back. "Yo Salamander boy, time to get schooled, c'mon!"

Alec turned his head to the side a bit, while taking someone's money. "So Sandeman is White's Father." Logan said softly.

"And I guess in some twisted kind of way, it means he's my brother." Max said with half disgust.

"Huh. Well one things for sure: If Sandeman tried to leave the cult…Then Joshua was right – He's one of the good guys."

"So Is C.J., in his own crazy way," Max added.

"Whatever Sandeman was trying to tell me with these things, it sure freaked White out. I mean he made it sound like I was the second coming, here to foil his big evil plan. Like I even know what it is."

Alec's heart was pounding at the words. That was enough, if Max got too close there was no telling what would happen. Is this what Sandeman had meant for her to find out on her own? Or was she digging too much and resisting anything that may naturally happen to her. Alec decided to go with caution and left the rest of the gang for a minute. He needed to stop this conversation before it got too far. Nearing her, he leaned on the rail, "hey Max."

Turning around, she didn't even look slightly surprised to see him there. _Well okay,_ he thought and continued. "Check it out, We got a bet here to see who can last the longest. You want in?"

She immediately started shaking her head as if wanting to go back to the conversation, "No," and his insides turned to ice. _Please Max_, he thought. He didn't want to appear too disappointed and didn't want to say anymore than he needed to, so instead he waved his hand indifferently, but the look on his face said it all.

When she turned around to look at her screen again, Logan was looking anywhere but at her and Alec talking. "I'll let you get back to the party," he told her and she began to protest. "Logan…"

When he looked up at her there was an awkward moment of silence, and she realized, she had made her choice on this yet she kept going back to Logan for some familiar sense of comfort. She was making things hard for him and she knew it.

"Take care," she said instead and stopped the call.

Behind her, Alec watched quietly and with a strange sense of satisfaction. Then Max turned around to look at him with a somewhat accusatory glance and he averted his gaze. He hated having to do what he did, but it wasn't like they had given him an instruction manual. Now all he needed to do was to talk to her, he didn't like this constant rift between them.


End file.
